Crash and Burn
by lunajo123
Summary: Alternate Season 7. After the ultimatum, Lorelai sleeps with Chris. When Luke shows up the next morning to apologize, they make up. However, Lorelai doesn't tell him that she slept with Christopher. How will everything change when Luke finds out what happened that night? Will this secret completely tear them apart? Luke/Lorelai-centric. Also features Rory.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

**For this story, I used the idea of Lorelai sleeping with Christopher however she is conflicted about telling Luke. The story kind of takes its own direction when Luke comes to Lorelai's house the next morning to apologize. You may hate Lorelai for not telling him about Chris right away but hopefully you can stick with the story. You may also feel bad for Luke, cause I do and I wrote the story, but hopefully you can enjoy this story.**

* * *

Lorelai wakes up and immediately starts looking around the room. She starts panicking when she notices that she is neither in her bed or Luke's bed. She knows where she is immediately when she hears voices talking outside of the room. She sits up out of bed clutching the sheet to her naked body. Lorelai groans loudly as her head starts pounding. She gets out of bed and starts getting dressed despite how terrible she feels. There was a definite hangover apparent. Chris walks back into the room and notices her getting dressed.

"Lor, come back to bed."

"No Chris. I'm leaving." Lorelai said looking around for her dress. She spotted it across the room and made her way over to where it had landed.

"Come lay back down, you can stay with me a little while longer."

"No, I cannot stay here any longer Chris. This was a mistake." Lorelai grabs her shoes off the floor and starts slipping them on.

"It wasn't a mistake Lor." Chris said pleading with her.

"This was definitely a mistake. I never should have come here. I screwed up." Lorelai starts walking towards the door but Chris steps in her way. "Move Chris," she demanded angrily.

"Can we talk about this?" Chris asked.

"There's nothing to talk about." She spotted the empty tequila bottle on the floor, "It's apparent we drank too much and made a terrible mistake. We can't keep doing this Chris. Every time we drink together we end up sleeping together but this is the last time; the very last time. Now move."

Chris gave into her demands and moved out of the way. Lorelai left his bedroom and made her way out of the apartment slamming the door on her way out. Once she got into her jeep, she began to cry. She quickly brushed away the tears that had already fallen and tried her best to hold back any more tears until she made it home. She pushed Christopher out of her mind. Once she was finally okay to drive, she drove away from Chris' apartment and headed back towards her house.

* * *

Lorelai made it home in record time. She rushed inside to get to Paul Anka. Paul Anka was sitting at the bottom of the staircase when she walked in.

"Oh Paul Anka, I'm sorry for leaving you alone." She quickly grabbed the leash off the table while distracting Paul Anka so he couldn't see the leash. She snuck up behind him and attached the leash to his collar, "Come on let's take you outside." Lorelai led Paul Anka outside to let him use the bathroom. After he was finished, Lorelai led him back inside and fixed his water and food bowl. Lorelai grabbed some aspirin out of the cabinet for her killer headache and started a pot of coffee to brew. While the coffee was brewing she decided to jump in the shower.

Lorelai climbed the stairs and walked into her bedroom. She glanced over at the bed and suddenly everything that happened with Christopher came rushing back to her mind. She felt dirty just thinking about how she woke up in Christopher's bed. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. After the water heated up, she shed her clothes and stepped in. As she was scrubbing down her skin trying to get the feel of Christopher off, she began crying. Going over to Chris' house after her fight with Luke was a terrible mistake; drinking with Christopher was an even worse mistake; and sleeping with Christopher was the absolute worst thing she could ever think of. Luke would never forgive her, especially since it was Christopher she slept with; the one person that Luke hated most in the world. _I have to tell him though, _she thought. _If I tell him though, I will definitely lose him forever, _she thought. She scrubbed and scrubbed but couldn't help but feel dirty for sleeping with Christopher. She sobbed in the shower until the water started to turn cold. Lorelai knew that she needed to get out and face the day plus she really needed coffee to help her headache.

Lorelai stepped out of the shower and dried herself off with the towel. She stood in front of the mirror and quickly tried to blow-dry her hair. She gave up when her hair was mostly dry and ran some product through it to help control the curls. Lorelai stepped out of the bathroom and chose her outfit for the day. She had to get to the inn this morning. She could not sit around this house all day with the memories it contained of Luke. After getting dressed and finding shoes to match her outfit, she headed back downstairs.

Lorelai reached the bottom of the stairs and turned to go into the kitchen when a voice started her.

"Lorelai," Luke called out, standing up from the chair he was sitting in.

Lorelai spun around while clutching her hand to her chest, "Damn it Luke. Don't sneak up on people like that!" she scolded, "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I live here too Lorelai." Luke said.

Lorelai rolled her eyes at his answer and walked into the kitchen, "Yeah, since when? Because I really haven't seen you around much in the past few weeks," she poured herself a cup of coffee and quickly downed half of it.

Luke followed her into the kitchen, "You know I stayed at the apartment more recently because of the diner and April."

"Yeah because that's what every engaged couple needs a place where one of them can sleep while the other stays back at their house," Lorelai spat out. Her headache was becoming too much to deal with and it was showing in her attitude.

Luke sighed, "Look Lorelai, I didn't come here to start a fight. I came here to apologize."

"Apologize for what?" she asked quietly.

"For last night, for everything I put you through this past year, for everything with April…"

Lorelai interrupted him, "Luke, I don't have time for this discussion right now. I have to get to the inn, we can talk later." Lorelai sat her cup down in the sink, grabbed her keys and headed out the door. She got into her jeep and headed off towards the inn.

Luke stood in the kitchen watching her leave. He couldn't believe she would just leave like that when he was trying to apologize. _Maybe I need to show her that I really am sorry_, he thought formulating an idea in his mind. Luke grabbed the keys to his truck and headed out the door. Once in his truck, Luke headed back towards the diner.

* * *

Once Lorelai reached the inn, she went straight into her office. She couldn't sit there and listen to Luke apologize when she knew what happened after she left him standing in the street. She couldn't sit there and listen to him apologize for everything. Truth is, she didn't really have to get to the inn right away but she couldn't listen to him apologize and make himself feel guilty when she was the one that should have been apologizing.

She pulled out some paperwork that she knew needed to be done and tried to focus on that but her mind kept going back to Luke and Christopher. As she thought about how Luke would react she started to cry quietly at her desk. She laid her head down on her desk and cried quietly to herself for a few minutes. She realized that crying was not going to help her headache at all it would just make it worse. Lorelai got up from her desk and headed towards the bathroom to wash her face. After washing her face and fixing her makeup, she headed into the kitchen to talk to Sookie and to get coffee.

* * *

"Hey Lorelai, you okay?" Sookie asked when she saw Lorelai pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"I'm fine." Lorelai responded.

"Are you sure? I heard about the fight between you and Luke last night." Sookie walked over to her best friend who was now sitting down on the kitchen stool and started rubbing her back.

Lorelai shook her head, "No. I seriously screwed everything up Sookie."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure Luke will forgive you. He always forgives you. He loves you Lorelai."

Lorelai shook her head again, tears were beginning to form in her eyes, "He won't forgive me now Sookie. I know that."

"Lorelai, that man is in love with you and has been for years. He's not going to let you slip away this easy."

"I did something terrible last night Sookie. Something I can't take back. Something that Luke will never forgive."

"Are you talking about the fight you two had? He will forgive you for that Lorelai. He would be a fool not too."

"It's not about the fight Sookie. It's something that happened after I left him standing in the middle of the street." Lorelai said shakily.

"What happened last night Lorelai? Are you hurt or something?" Sookie asked. Her voice had a slight edge of panic to it.

Lorelai took a deep breath, "I went to Christopher's last night."

Sookie's face fell, "Oh no. Please tell me all you did was talk. Please tell me you didn't do anything else."

Lorelai's face took a disgusted expression, "I wish we just talked. No, we did what we do best when either one of us is lonely. We drank and drank and then we….um….we slept together. I woke up in his bed this morning with no clothes on." Lorelai turned to her best friend after she finished her statement.

Sookie's face was frozen. Lorelai waited for her to say something but Sookie was just standing there. "Sookie, please say something to me. Call me a whore, a cheater. Tell me how much of a horrible person I am. I can handle it but I need you to say something."

"Luke doesn't have to know." Sookie finally said. She knew that if Lorelai told Luke what happened he would definitely leave.

"What? Sookie I have to tell him. It's not like I want to tell him. This could destroy him and everything we have worked so hard for but I do have to tell him."

"Maybe you don't, not right away anyways." Sookie said, she was now pacing around the kitchen.

"Sookie, we promised we would be completely honest with each other about everything. I have to tell him. I cannot keep something like this from him."

"He wasn't completely honest with you about April," Sookie pointed out.

"Two wrongs don't make a right Sookie. He needs to know this."

"Why? I'm the first person you told right?" Lorelai nods. "See, then no one else besides Christopher knows. What if you could keep this between the two of you?"

"Sookie, I don't know. He'll find out sooner or later. This will eat away at me inside. I cannot pretend like everything is okay. I have to tell him even if it means everything will be over between us."

"Lorelai, you cannot let things be over between the two of you. You two are meant for one another."

"Apparently we're not. Last night in the street, I gave him an ultimatum. I wanted him to say that he would run away and elope with me but he couldn't say that. He wasn't considering me at all. These past few months, it has been him and April. Which at first, I thought was great because Luke had a kid that he wanted to know. He was going to be there for his daughter unlike Chris. Then he didn't let me get to know her, I was stuck on the sidelines. I've been on the sidelines since he found out. I couldn't take it anymore. If we were meant for each other, he would have said yes when I asked him to run away last night but he didn't." Lorelai said tearfully.

"No, you two are meant for each other. You cannot convince me that you're not. Luke has never been a quick thinker. He needs time." Sookie said.

"He came by the house this morning wanting to apologize." Lorelai admitted.

"What did he say?" Sookie asked.

"He was going to apologize for everything that happened; he was going to apologize for last night."

"You said going, he didn't apologize?" Sookie asked confused.

Lorelai sighed, "I left before he could apologize. I couldn't face him after sleeping with Chris last night. God, I can't bring myself to tell him, Sookie. I cannot hurt him like that."

"I know, sweetie, I know. Don't tell him then." Sookie said comforting her best friend.

"Sookie, I have too."

Sookie thought for a moment before responding, "Just do whatever you think is best Lorelai."

* * *

Later that night, Lorelai pulled up in front of her house. She noticed Luke's truck outside and was confused at first. His truck hadn't been here in a while. She couldn't face him tonight. She would send him back to his apartment or at least ignore him if he refused to leave. Lorelai jumped out of her jeep and walked inside her house.

As soon as she opened the front door, she was hit with a delicious aroma. She sat her purse and keys down on the table in the foyer. She took off her jacket and put it on the coat rack. She started walking towards the kitchen.

"Luke?" She called out suddenly noticing her voice becoming very nervous sounding.

"Kitchen," she heard his reply and walked into the kitchen.

Her jaw dropped at the scene in front of her. Candles were placed on the tabletop and a few more were scattered around the kitchen. There were plates already sitting on the table with food on them. Wine glasses were next to the plates and there was a vase of daisies. Daisies were her favorite flowers. She turned towards Luke with tears forming in her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"Luke?" she asked timidly.

Luke stepped towards her. She noticed he was not in his usual flannel but in one of the outfits she bought him for their dates. "Lorelai, I'm sorry. I've been a real jerk recently. I'm sorry I didn't see how much you were hurting. I'm sorry for everything."

Luke grabbed both of her hands and brought them up to his lips. He placed light kisses on both of her hands. He looked up and noticed Lorelai had tears running down her face. He reached up and wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"What's wrong Lorelai?" Luke asked as he was wiping her tears away.

"Nothing, I'm fine Luke. These are happy tears." She lied. "I forgive you Luke. I just can't believe you would do this." She knew the tears were definitely not happy tears but rather that Luke was trying to be so sweet when she was feeling horrible inside.

"I love you Lorelai. Of course I would do something like this for you." Luke pulled out her chair and guided her to sit down. "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you but I'm here now. I made your favorite for dinner tonight," Luke said pointing down to the plate, "and there's a cheesecake in the refrigerator for dessert."

Lorelai picked up her fork to start eating. She smiled over at Luke and he smiled back. God, his smile was amazing. _I can't tell him. I cannot break his heart after he's doing all this,_ she thought. Luke and Lorelai ate their dinner in silence. Luke thought it was a comfortable silence that they shared a few times before over dinner while Lorelai was trying to think of something, anything to say to get her mind off of her night with Christopher. After dinner, Luke brought out the cheesecake, which was an espresso cheesecake especially for her. Lorelai managed to eat her slice with Luke taking a few bites from her fork. Lorelai tried to act as normal as possible hoping Luke wouldn't think anything was wrong.

After dinner, dessert and a few drinks, Lorelai stood up from the table, "I'm going to go ahead and go to bed. Thank you for tonight Luke." Lorelai walked away from the table and headed up the stairs.

* * *

Luke was confused by her sudden departure but quickly put the dishes away and blew out all the candles. After quickly cleaning the kitchen, Luke followed Lorelai upstairs. Lorelai was already in her pajamas and sitting up in bed when Luke walked in. When he walked in, Lorelai shot him a confused glance.

"What are you doing Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"Technically, I live here too. I thought I would sleep here tonight. It's been a while since I slept here Lorelai. After last night, I just want to be with you." Luke admitted.

Lorelai nodded her head, "okay." She didn't want Luke to get suspicious if she told him to leave so she allowed him to stay. He was right; this was kind of his house too. After all he helped to renovate it.

Luke grabbed his pajamas and quickly changed. While Luke was changing, Lorelai put on her glasses and grabbed the book she started reading a few nights ago. Luke climbed into bed next to her and scooted closer to her. Lorelai shifted uncomfortably when Luke got closer to her, which went unnoticed by Luke. Luke started kissing her bare shoulder and started working his way up to her neck. Lorelai tried not to give into him. They had not been this close in a long time. She let a soft moan escape her lips. As Luke continued to place kisses on her neck, flashbacks from last night flew through her mind. Instead of Luke kissing her she only saw Christopher. She moved away from Luke's touch and placed her book back on the nightstand; she placed her glasses back on top of her book. Luke tried to move closer to her once again but Lorelai jerked away.

"Not tonight Luke." She said lying down in the bed and pulling the covers up around her.

"What's the matter Lorelai?"

"I just had a long day. I'm tired."

"Okay, goodnight Lorelai. I love you." Luke said leaning over and placing a quick peck on her lips before lying back down.

"I love you too," Lorelai said barely above a whisper. She was sure that Luke didn't hear her but she couldn't bring herself to say those three little words to him, not tonight.

Lorelai was facing away from Luke but she felt him turn towards her and a few seconds later she felt his arm wrap around her waist. This was the way they fell asleep most nights. Luke pulled her closer to him. After a few minutes, Lorelai heard his breathing steady and knew that he had fallen asleep. She waited a few more minutes until she knew that he was asleep for good and slowly began trying to get out of bed. She grabbed Luke's arm and gently lifted it from her waist. She placed his arm softly back on the bed and snuck across the room. Lorelai sat down in the chair she kept beside her window and just watched Luke sleeping. He looked so peaceful. Yet at some point she would have to screw that all up. She would have to tell him what happened between her and Christopher. She wanted to tell him but tonight his gesture was just too sweet for her to ruin the moment.

"I cannot break his heart," Lorelai whispered to herself. She grabbed the blanket that was next to the chair and wrapped herself in it. She watched Luke for a few more minutes before turning to look out the window. She knew that she wasn't going to sleep tonight, staring out the window would have to suffice for tonight.

* * *

**I hope you guys like where this story is going. Luke will find out soon, I have a few ideas on how he finds out; I just need to pick the right one. You may hate Lorelai for not telling him right away but she's just conflicted at this point. Also, don't think I approve of not telling your partner things haha. You should be honest with them but for this story's purpose it's not looking that way right now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls although one day I hope to own all seven seasons. I still really need to work on that.**

* * *

Luke woke up and noticed that Lorelai was not in bed with him. He glanced over at the alarm clock on her nightstand and noticed that it was 3:27 in the morning. He sat up in bed suddenly looking around for Lorelai when he noticed someone moving around in the chair that Lorelai liked to keep by the window. He got out of bed and walked over to the window.

"Lorelai?" he whispered, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Lorelai jumped at the sudden contact and turned to face Luke, "Seriously stop sneaking up on people, Luke!" she harshly whispered.

Luke kneeled down beside the chair, "What are you doing out of bed Lorelai? It's three in the morning."

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders and continued staring out the window, "I just couldn't sleep."

"Might be all that espresso in the cheesecake you ate," Luke joked.

Lorelai gave him a weak smile, "Yeah, maybe." She quickly swiped at one of the tears that escaped her eyes hoping Luke didn't notice. "Go back to bed Luke. I'll be there in just a minute."

"No, Lorelai what's the matter? You haven't been acting like yourself all night. Something's wrong. What is it Lorelai?"

Lorelai shook her head, "Nothing Luke. I'm fine, go back to bed." She said a little harsher hoping that he would just take the hint and leave her alone.

"No. Look at me." Lorelai refused to turn her head to face Luke, "Lorelai, look at me." Lorelai still didn't turn to face him. "Lorelai, please look at me." Luke pleaded.

Lorelai heard the desperation in his voice and finally turned her head to face Luke. Luke noticed the tears forming in her eyes and pulled her into a warm embrace. "Lorelai, what's wrong? I know something is wrong, just tell me what it is."

Lorelai pulled out of his embrace and leaned back into the chair. She took a deep breath and finally began to speak, "I made a huge mistake last night."

"What are you talking about Lorelai?"

_I slept with Christopher last night; _she thought but quickly shook that thought out of her head. She needed to tell him something was wrong. "I never should have come to you last night like that. I made a mistake in pressuring you to choose. I'm sorry."

"That's why you are this upset?" Luke asked.

"Yeah," Lorelai lied. She was upset about pressuring him last night but it wasn't the reason she was losing sleep. "I regret trying to force you to elope last night. It was a mistake. I should have just tried to talk to you about everything instead of giving you an ultimatum but after talking to that psychologist I felt like I had to make you choose. Who ever thought Lorelai Gilmore would listen to a psychologist though?"

"Psychologist?" Luke questioned. Lorelai nodded. "When did you talk to a psychologist?"

"Last night before coming to talk to you."

"Why did you talk to a psychologist?"

"I don't know really. She was just there I guess. I needed someone to talk too. After walking away last night, I realized that she probably wasn't the best person to talk too though. I never thought things would be so bad that I needed to talk to a psychologist."

Luke grabbed Lorelai's hand, "When exactly did you talk to a psychologist last night? Don't they have office hours?"

"She was at my parent's house last night when I went to dinner."

"Did you parents just hire a psychologist for their house?" Luke said looking confused.

Lorelai shook her head, "No she was there for ummmm…Christopher actually." Lorelai cringed as she admitted that. She knew that anytime Christopher was involved, Luke would get angry with her.

Luke visibly tensed when she mentioned Chris' name. "So you had dinner with Christopher last night?" Luke asked. Lorelai noticed the anger that flamed up in his eyes.

"I didn't know he was going to be there Luke. I really didn't. My parents invited him over and the psychologist lady was supposed to be his blind date."

"How did you end up talking to the psychologist?"

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure. One minute, I'm walking to my jeep and the next I'm in the back of her car telling her absolutely everything. Long story short, our talk led me to giving you that ultimatum. I realize now that I should have just talked to you." Lorelai said looking down at Luke. She noticed that anger still present in his eyes. "I never should have spoken to her. We would not be in this situation if I didn't talk to her. I'm sorry." Lorelai apologized.

Luke sighed, "Lorelai, we can fix this though. I want us to work through all of this. We can get eloped if you want too."

Lorelai shook her head; she stood up out of the chair and started pacing around the room, "No that's not what I want Luke."

Luke stood up from his kneeling position keeping his eyes on Lorelai, "What do you mean that's not what you want?" he said raising his voice. "Do you not want this or do you not want to get eloped?"

Lorelai thought about her response for a moment. If she said she didn't want him then she would never have to tell him about sleeping with Christopher but if she said she didn't want to elope then one day she would have to tell him about Christopher. "I don't want to elope anymore Luke." She said quietly.

"What? You're the one that came to me last night asking to elope."

"Yeah and I already said that was a mistake. I was just tired of feeling like you weren't fighting to keep me Luke. I felt like our wedding was never going to happen. I hated feeling that way." Lorelai replied.

Luke walked over to Lorelai and put his hands on both of her shoulders, trying to get her to stand still. He looked into her eyes and noticed the sadness that was apparent in them, "I'm here now Lorelai. I'm fighting for you know. I'm sorry that I ever made you feel that way. Our wedding is going to happen. We can start planning it whenever you want too. Whatever you want to do, we'll do it. I just want you to be happy Lorelai."

Lorelai stepped closer to Luke and wrapped her arms around him pulling him as close as possible to her. As he wrapped his arms around her, she started to cry quietly. She just needed comfort right now from the one person in her life that was always there for her. She knew it was selfish to use him as a comfort when she needed to tell him of her recent indiscretions but right now she just needed to know that someone was there for her.

"Lorelai, are you okay?" Luke asked when he heard her cries.

"I'm fine. Can we talk more in the morning? I'm ready for bed now." Lorelai said.

"Of course, come on." Luke said leading her over to the bed. As she lay down, Luke pulled the covers up around her and kissed her forehead. He climbed in beside her and pulled her closer to him. Lorelai smiled in Luke's embrace for a few moments before realizing that she would have to tell him soon. She wouldn't be able to keep it secret for much longer. She quickly fell asleep while Luke was holding her close.

* * *

The next morning, Lorelai woke up to an empty bed. For a moment, she hoped that the past two nights had been a dream and that she was finally waking up. Then everything came rushing back, every action, every thought, every single moment she wish had never happened; starting with the ultimatum and ending with Luke being entirely too sweet in his apology for her to stand since she knew that she was unfaithful to him.

Lorelai rolled over in bed and noticed it was well past 11 o'clock. She shot up out of bed and rushed towards the shower. She planned on getting up early despite not going to sleep until early this morning so she could head to the inn. She even set her alarm clock. _Luke must have turned it off, _she thought. She took a quick shower and quickly got dressed. After getting dressed, she headed downstairs where she found Luke walking in the front door.

Lorelai stopped at the bottom of the stairs, "Hey, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at the diner?"

"I just came by to check on you, to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine. I just need to get to the inn." Lorelai said walking into the kitchen to fix some coffee.

"Why don't you stay home today? You were pretty upset last night; maybe you should just take the day off."

Lorelai sighed, "Yeah, I was upset last night but I'm fine now, see," she said putting on her biggest and brightest smile. "Plus, it's not a good time to take a day off. I have things to take care of at the inn plus I'm already running late because my alarm didn't go off."

"I just thought you needed to sleep some more so I cut your alarm off."

"You shouldn't have done that. I appreciate the gesture, I really do and you were just being sweet but I can run on a few hours of sleep. That's why they have coffee," she said waving her cup in his face. After drinking what was left in the cup, she put it in the sink. "I should get going now. Get back to the diner Luke, I'm fine, really."

Lorelai walked past Luke headed towards the front door when he grabbed her arm, "Come here," he said before pulling her into a kiss. Lorelai deepened the kiss, softly moaning against his mouth. After a few minutes, Lorelai pulled away.

"I really should get to the inn," Lorelai whispered.

"Are you going to come by the diner for lunch?" Luke asked.

"Considering I'm just leaving for the inn, then no I'm not. I'll just eat something there, Sookie always has food. Bye Luke." Lorelai said kissing his cheek before walking out the door with her purse and keys.

When she got into her jeep, she beat her head against the steering wheel for not telling Luke and for acting like everything was okay. She rested her head on the steering wheel until she heard Luke knock on her window.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Luke asked.

"I'm fine. I just don't want to deal with Michel today but uh you know he works there so I'll have to deal with him. Anyways I have to go, bye." She said waiting for him to step back from the car before pulling out the driveway.

Luke stepped away from the jeep watching her drive away. He still was convinced that something was bothering her but he couldn't think of any possibilities. They talked last night and thought they worked things out but there was something bothering Lorelai that she wasn't talking about and he knew that. Luke wanted to figure out what was bothering her so he could help her out.

* * *

She arrived at the inn a few minutes later and headed straight for the kitchen to talk to Sookie. When she entered the kitchen, she immediately fixed herself another cup of coffee. Sookie noticed Lorelai sitting down on the kitchen stool.

"Hey Lorelai, how's everything going?" Sookie asked. Lorelai just shrugged her shoulders and frowned. "Did you talk to Luke yet?"

"We talked but not about Christopher," Lorelai replied. "He was at the house when I left the inn yesterday."

"Really?" Sookie said slightly smiling.

"Yeah, I walk in the door and there's this romantic dinner all planned out. There was wine, cheesecake and flowers. He was all dressed up and apologizing for everything that has happened recently. He was going on about how he was a real jerk lately and telling me he loved me."

"Awww," Sookie cooed.

"Not really. I just sat there feeling guilty the entire time. He was just being so nice and I felt totally worthless. I tried to act completely normal the entire night but there was that voice in the back of my head screaming 'you slept with Christopher, you should tell Luke'. That voice just kept screaming that over and over again." Lorelai said gesturing with her hands to show how much she was freaking out.

"What happened after dinner?" Sookie asked.

"Right after we had dinner and dessert, I just left him in the kitchen. I told him goodnight and headed upstairs. I got ready for bed and was already lying down when Luke walks into the room. He decides that last night of all the nights would be the night he would sleep in our bed again. I mean he hasn't been there for the past few weeks and now he wants to be there. Right after I do something terrible."

"Well you said he apologized, maybe he felt like he needed to show how sorry he was for not being there for you by actually trying to be there for you." Sookie offered.

"That's exactly what he was doing," Lorelai yelled before realizing she was in the kitchen and needed to keep her voice down. She didn't need the whole inn knowing about her relationship troubles.

"He spent the night so did you two….." Sookie trailed off, raising her eyebrows up.

Lorelai sighed, "God, no Sookie. I was feeling too guilty to even think of anything like that. I mean he tried but I just told him that I was tired. I couldn't even sleep in the same bed as him last night. I sat in the chair most of the night."

"Did you get any sleep at all?"

"Yeah, he woke up sometime during the night and I told him that I was upset because I gave him the ultimatum. We talked about why I gave him the ultimatum. I mentioned Christopher's name during the talk we had and you should have seen how angry he became. His eyes were just raging with anger because I mentioned his name. I do not want to see how angry he will be if I tell him that I slept with Chris. I cannot even imagine how angry he would be. Anyways after I explained everything, he started apologizing again. Luke was saying how we can get eloped if we want too, we can plan a wedding if that's what I want, whatever I want he is willing to do."

"Well that's good, right?" Sookie asked shyly.

"It would have been if I didn't screw everything up or screw anyone for that matter," Lorelai said trying to joke about the situation. "Listen I should probably go back to my office now, thanks for talking Sookie." Lorelai said walking out of the kitchen and towards her office.

* * *

Three days had passed since she slept with Christopher, three days since she gave Luke the ultimatum and three days since she had kept everything from Luke. Luke, the past few days, was back to being his usual Luke self before April came along. He tried to spend nights at their house together after spending his days at the diner with April. Luke moved some of his stuff back in that had been missing for the past few weeks. He even asked Lorelai to come by the diner when April was there so she could start getting to know her. Lorelai refused using the Dragonfly as an excuse to spend as little time at the diner as possible. Luke was busy trying to make things right while Lorelai battled with her guilty conscience.

Lorelai was sitting at the kitchen table when her cell-phone rang. She glanced down at the number and noticed it was Christopher calling again. She ignored the call. Christopher started calling her over the past few days but she managed to ignore every call. She was not in the mood to talk to him right now. Christopher tried calling her house phone when he couldn't reach her cell phone and luckily Lorelai was able to intercept every call before Luke knew that Christopher was calling her. She would erase the messages he left begging her to call him back before Luke would come to the house.

Lorelai glanced down as her cell-phone began to ring again. It was Christopher for what seemed like the fiftieth time in the past hour. She finally gave into the incessant ringing and answered the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Lor," Chris said.

"Hi Chris."

"How are you Lorelai?" Chris asked as if they had done nothing wrong.

"You really need to stop calling me." Lorelai yelled into the phone. Two seconds into the phone call and she was already frustrated.

"Shouldn't we at least talk about what happened?" Chris asked.

"No, Chris, we really shouldn't." Lorelai replied.

Luke walked in the front door at that moment and heard Lorelai arguing on the phone. He went to see what was upsetting her but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard her say Chris' name. He thought that she wasn't talking to him. Luke couldn't move from his spot as he listened to their conversation. Well as he listened to Lorelai's side of the conversation.

"Come on Lor, let's just talk about it." Chris pleaded.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and sighed, "There's nothing to talk about Christopher. It was a one-time thing. The whole thing was a giant mistake that I wish I could take back but I can't."

"You don't mean that. You know that we belong together Lorelai."

Lorelai let out a small laugh, "Please Chris, we do not belong together. We are the last two people who belong together. Every time something happens between us I end up regretting it as soon as it is over. I'm done."

"Can I just come to your house to talk?" Chris asked.

"No Chris! Damn it, what don't you understand about that? I do not want to talk to you. That night was a mistake. I was drunk and lonely. You just happened to be there."

"I just happened to be there? So what any guy would have done? You would have slept with anyone?" Chris asked.

Lorelai gasped, "That's not what I meant and you know that. We should never spend time together if we have been drinking because it always turns into something that it's not meant to turn into."

"I love you Lorelai."

"I don't love you. I love Luke," Lorelai admitted.

She heard Chris sigh, "Sure, you love him. That did not stop you from sleeping with me, that didn't stop you from spending the night with me. You came to me crying and upset because the man that supposedly loves you would not marry you."

"Go to hell Christopher!" Lorelai screamed before hanging up the phone.

Lorelai threw the phone down on the table before lying her head down on the table. She beat on the table with her fists out of frustration; the frustration that she had held in the past few days.

"Damn it Lorelai, you manage to screw up every single thing in your life. Every relationship is screwed up because of something you did," she muttered aloud to herself. After a few moments of beating on the table and muttering things to herself, she got up and decided to make a pot of coffee to calm her nerves.

As Lorelai stood up from the table, she turned around and noticed Luke standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She gasped as she saw the anger flame up in his eyes. Luke's knuckles were turning white as he gripped the bags from Doose's in his hands tighter and tighter.

"Luke…" she managed to say after noticing his stone cold expression. She was sure that he had heard her phone conversation with Christopher. Now she was stuck, she had to tell him everything.

Lorelai's eyes started to water, "Luke, I can explain…" she said as her voice began to shake showing that tears were forthcoming.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sort of anyways. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**I hope you guys still like this story. Please leave a review! They are greatly appreciated.**


	3. The Secret is Out

**I do not own Gilmore Girls but it would be cool if I did. **

**For purposes, Logan did go to London like he did in the show and I might bring Jess into the story, still not sure.**

**Replying to reviews:**

**Scarlet3086: Thanks for leaving a review! I like the cliffhanger endings. They bring total suspense. I wanted him to find out in a way without Lorelai having to directly tell him. I thought it would be more dramatic.**

**RachelmBlondinSease: Thank you!**

**Kristina: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Nancy: Lorelai should have had the courage but she was just really conflicted at the time. I love Luke and Lorelai too. They are definitely one of my all-time favorite TV couples. There will be more discussion between them on down the road but right now Luke is just really angry. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Gilmoregirllover101: Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Luke…" she managed to say after noticing his stone cold expression. She was sure that he had heard her phone conversation with Christopher. Now she was stuck, she had to tell him everything._

_Lorelai's eyes started to water, "Luke, I can explain…" she said as her voice began to shake showing that tears were forthcoming._

* * *

Luke pushed past Lorelai and sat the bags he had been carrying down on the table. After setting the bags down, he turned to face Lorelai with his arms crossed. Lorelai noticed the expression on his face was cold yet at the same time unreadable; it was an expression that Luke never had on his face. Luke stood staring at her waiting for her to continue.

Lorelai took a deep breath, "Can we just sit down and talk?" Lorelai asked shyly. She moved closer to the chair and was going to sit down when she noticed Luke had not budged an inch. "Okay, we can do this standing then. That phone call," she said gesturing to her phone, fidgeting with her hands, "that call was Christopher."

"I heard that part." Luke spat out.

Lorelai let out a nervous laugh unintentionally, "I guess you did. How long were you standing there anyways?" she asked.

"This is not about me Lorelai, not right now. This is about you and Christopher," Luke said. Lorelai noticed how he said Christopher's name with so much hate in his voice. "What happened?" he demanded angrily.

"That night that I came to you begging you to marry me and you turned me down. You ripped out my heart. I just wanted to know if you were all in like I was all in. I was tired of waiting and feeling like nothing was going to happen between us. I was tired of never seeing you, my fiancé," she said throwing up her left hand and gesturing to the ring, "I needed to know that you were there for me," she tried to ramble on but Luke stopped her.

"We talked about this last night." Luke said tightening his jaw, "Now what happened between you and Christopher?" he asked.

Lorelai stood quietly for a few minutes, trying to find the correct words, "After I left that night, I tried going home but I couldn't face this house and the memories of something else that failed in my life. I went to Christopher's."

Luke's unreadable expression turned to shock then to a rage she had never seen before, "Did you sleep with Christopher?" he yelled.

Lorelai couldn't form at any words when she heard Luke shout the accusation back at her; she just simply nodded to confirm his suspicions. She looked up into his eyes and noticed they changed from showing anger to hurt.

"I just couldn't tell you. That morning after I got home and showered and then you were here apologizing. It was so sweet Luke. Then later that night, you had this romantic dinner all planned for the both of us. You were just being so great and then you spent the night, which you had not done in forever it felt like. I just couldn't tell you when you were being so amazing."

Lorelai noticed that Luke was still stuck in the same spot as he had been since they started talking. She stood across the kitchen from him waiting for him to say something but Luke just stood there quietly. After several minutes of a tension filled silence, Lorelai started to speak again.

"Look, I know the whole monosyllabic thing is who you are. I like that about you. That part of you balances me out. I know that you're a quiet person but please say something Luke. Say anything at all." She said trying to control her tears, "Tell me that I'm horrible, and tell me that I'm worthless because I know all that. I know how vile and low I am as a person. I get that. Please just say something to me, I hate this quiet. I hate not knowing what's on your mind." She said now pleading with him like she did with Sookie days earlier.

"Do you want me to pity you?" Luke asked bitterly.

"I'm not asking for your pity Luke. I don't deserve that. I just want you to talk Luke. Do not turn into your monosyllabic self now."

"Fine, you want me to talk? I'll talk." Luke bellowed. "What the hell were you thinking going to his house Lorelai?"

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders, "I don't really know."

Luke scoffed, "That's your answer? You don't know? What kind of answer is that?"

"I don't know! I don't know!" Lorelai yelled back, "I wasn't thinking at that point. I was just driving!"

"Exactly, you weren't thinking! You were just being Lorelai. You were just being selfish."

"Hah, selfish? Really Luke? I have been everything but selfish these past few months and you, out of all people should know that!"

"What else do you call it? Coming to me acting crazy, giving me an ultimatum in the middle of the street and trying to get me to run away with you."

"I call it one last desperate attempt to feel like you were in my life; to feel like you actually loved me Luke. Do you even know how I felt these past few months that you were barely in my life? Ever since we started dating all I heard was 'don't hurt Luke' or 'Lorelai better not hurt Luke' but no one ever even considered saying that Luke could possibly hurt Lorelai!"

"What do you call sleeping with your ex? That's not hurting me?" Luke yelled.

Lorelai groaned in frustration, "That's called hurting myself. That's what I do. I screw everything up. I go, get drunk and end up sleeping with Christopher. That is one mistake that I keep making. Drinking is not a good option for me, apparently."

"So what you expect me to forgive you because you were drunk?" Luke asked bitterly. Lorelai just stood there not answering him. "You just want me to forget everything because you were drunk when you slept with Christopher?"

"No, I don't expect you to forget everything Luke." Lorelai said finding a few tears falling down her cheeks. "I was just hoping that you could forgive this, forgive me one day down the line."

"I don't think I can ever forgive you for this Lorelai," Luke screamed. "I can't even stand to look at you right now. I need to go." Luke turned away and started to stomp towards the front door. "I'll be back to get my stuff out of your house."

Lorelai quickly followed him, "No, Luke please stay." Lorelai yelled, "Please do not walk out that door." She pleaded now allowing the tears to fall freely.

Luke continued to walk out the front door and down the steps to the front porch. Lorelai was right behind him yelling at him the whole time, "Luke, please do not get into that truck. Please just stay and talk to me. Please Luke, I'm begging you. I'm desperate. I need you right now. Please Luke."

Luke turned around as he stood by his truck, "If you need someone, go see Christopher. That's what you do." He spat out before climbing into his truck.

Lorelai stood in shock at Luke's comment. She never knew Luke to be so cold towards her. She stood there watching Luke drive away in complete and total shock. Luke never once looked back at her standing in the driveway. Lorelai watched Luke's truck until it was out of sight; she turned to walk back into the house trying her best not to break down in the middle of the yard when she saw Babette standing in her front yard. Babette's expression told Lorelai that she heard everything that just went down between her and Luke. She noticed Babette started to walk towards her.

"I'm not in the mood right now Babette," Lorelai yelled before turning and walking in the house before Babette had a chance to say anything.

* * *

Once Lorelai was inside, she leaned back against the front door and slowly slid down. The tears started flowing freely again as she sat on the floor. She lay in a heap on the floor crying over Luke leaving; crying over the giant mistake she made causing him to leave; crying because she took so long to tell him everything that happened. She lay there crying for what seemed like hours but in reality was only just a few minutes.

Lorelai sat up quickly when she heard her phone ringing. She walked into the kitchen where she had left the phone before Luke walked in. She stopped as she saw the Doose's market bags that Luke had brought home. She pushed them aside and quickly grabbed her phone noticing that Rory was calling her. She tried to quiet her tears before answering the phone.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Lorelai asked trying to force fake cheer in her voice.

"Hey mom, are you okay?" Rory asked noting that her mother's voice sounded different.

Lorelai sniffled a little, "Yea, I'm okay. I'm just tired; you know just the usual stuff."

"Are you sure, you don't sound okay."

"Rory, I told you I'm fine." Lorelai replied with an edge to her voice.

Lorelai could hear Rory sigh on the other end, "I know something's wrong. Just tell me what it is. It is Luke?" she asked cautiously.

Lorelai didn't reply but started crying quietly on her end of the phone. She tried to swipe away at her tears but they kept falling down.

Rory heard her mother's quiet sobs, "What happened with Luke, Mom?"

"We….um….we….broke…up." Lorelai admitted.

"I'll be right there." Rory said immediately.

"No Rory, you don't have to come here. I'll be okay."

"I have time. I'm coming home, see you soon. I love you." Rory said hanging up the phone.

After Rory hung up the phone, Lorelai walked upstairs to climb into bed. She took a look around the room but was quickly hit with memories of Luke. She was hit with the memories of them renovating this bedroom together, the memory of the hideous furniture he once tried to put in the bedroom and the memories of the many nights they spent together in their bed. Lorelai rushed out of the room and ran downstairs. She made her way towards Rory's bedroom and lay on the bed. She looked down at her left hand and saw the ring shining there. She cried thinking about how soon she would really need to take this ring off and everything would officially be over between her and Luke. She was going to give it back to him when she gave him the ultimatum but just couldn't bring herself to take it off.

* * *

Luke made it back to the diner and stormed up to his apartment. He started gathering his usual fishing supplies. He threw everything he would need for a few days fishing trip into one corner of the room. He was so angry with Lorelai. How could she do this to me? How could she go back to the one person that he hated most in the world? Luke finished getting everything ready for his fishing trip and noticed that it was getting time to close the diner. He promised Cesar that he would let him go home early tonight because he had a date. Luke sulked down to the diner. He needed to keep him promise to Cesar, one of them at least deserved to be happy.

Luke yanked open the curtain and instantly noticed there were a lot more people in the diner than there were before he went up to the apartment. He walked behind the counter and caught snippets of the conversation between Babette and Miss Patty.

"She ran out the house after him yelling," Babette said.

"Did Luke say anything?" Miss Patty asked.

"He said something about her going to Christopher."

"You don't think she cheated on him, do you?" Miss Patty asked.

"I don't think Lorelai's the type." This comment caused Luke to suppress a half-hearted chuckle that threatened to escape his lips.

"Luke was so angry though, she may have done something with Christopher." Babette said quickly noting Luke's reaction.

Luke walked over to their table, "Keep that kind of talk out of the diner or you get out. Now is there something I can get you to eat?" he asked.

"No, no, we're good." Miss Patty said with a sympathetic expression on her face noticing how hurt Luke looked.

"Poor Luke," Babette whispered as Luke walked back over to the counter.

Luke walked back to the counter, slamming things around in his usual grumpy manner whenever he and Lorelai had a fight. This was much more than a fight though, this was the ultimate end of their engagement. He knew that she still had the ring on her finger though. He noticed it was on there while they were fighting. He wondered if she could keep the ring or attempt to give it back. He wasn't really sure which one he wanted.

Luke continued to sulk around the diner, throwing people out and burning the food until everyone decided to leave. When everyone was finally out of the diner, Luke started his process to close the diner. He was closing earlier than usual but he didn't care. At least he wouldn't have to deal with any of the crazy townspeople anymore tonight or for the next few days. After cleaning the diner, Luke went back upstairs and grabbed all his fishing equipment. He walked back downstairs and began to load up his truck. After loading the truck, he put his gone fishing sign on the door and headed out of Stars Hollow.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Lorelai's house, Rory pulled up into the driveway and quickly made her way inside.

"Mom?" she called out rushing upstairs. "Mom?" Rory called once again when she noticed that her mother wasn't in her bedroom.

"I'm in your room," Lorelai called back.

Rory rushed downstairs and into her bedroom. She saw her mother laying there looking absolutely heartbroken. She was curled into a ball and had tear streaks all down her face. Lorelai was desperately trying to hold back more tears as she saw her daughter standing there in the doorway.

"Oh Mom, I'm so sorry, what happened?" Rory asked sitting on the bed next to her mother.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Can you just stay right now?" Lorelai asked sounding like a little kid talking to their mother.

"I'll stay here. I don't start school for a few more days so I can be here." Rory said now moving to lay down next to her mother.

Rory lay there cuddled up next to her mother trying to reassure her that everything will be okay. She rubbed Lorelai's back like Lorelai did to her when she was little and didn't feel good. Rory tried to calm her down every time her tears would start back up. They lay next to each other for an hour before Rory finally got up.

"I'm going to make some coffee, do you want any?" Rory asked.

"No." Lorelai replied meekly. Rory was confused. Her mother never turned down coffee. Then she realized coffee was just another thing that would remind her mother of Luke so she decided to not make any and opted to get just some water instead.

"I was thinking about ordering Chinese or a pizza. Which one would you prefer?" Rory asked trying to find something to cheer her mother up a little.

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat Mom."

"I'm not hungry," Lorelai yelled. She heard Rory gasp, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. Order whatever you want, I'll eat either one," Lorelai said.

"It's fine. I'll be right back." Rory walked out of the room and quickly placed an order for some Chinese food. After a few minutes she walked back into the room. "Hey, I'm going to pick up the Chinese, I won't be gone long."

"Okay." Lorelai replied not bothering to turn and look at Rory.

* * *

Rory got into her car and drove the way to Al's to pick up the food. She stopped as she saw Luke throwing his fishing equipment into the truck. She sat in her car staring at him until he got into his truck and drove away. As he passed her car, he glanced her way. She noticed the hurt that was evident in his eyes. She couldn't help but wonder what could have happened between them to cause them to break up.

Rory got out of her car and headed into Al's to get the food. When she walked out, she noticed various townspeople staring at her. They were all whispering. Rory assumed they were whispering about Lorelai and Luke. _Man, things travel fast in this town, _Rory thought. She avoided any one that tried to ask her questions about what happened. She told them that she had no idea what was going on and that it was really none of their business before getting back into her car and heading back to the house.

* * *

Lorelai heard the front door open and then saw Rory walking into the room.

"I'm back," Rory announced waving the food bags in the air.

"I'll eat in a minute, you go ahead without me." Lorelai said.

"Are you sure?" Rory asked. Lorelai simply nodded in response.

Rory walked out of the room and began to nibble on the food. She didn't have much of an appetite either. This breakup was hurting her more than she ever thought it would. After a few minutes of trying to shovel down the food, she decided to go join her mother back in the bed.

"I thought you were eating," Lorelai said when she noticed Rory climb back into the bed.

"Funny thing, I'm not hungry either." Rory replied which earned a small smile for her mother.

"Can I get you anything?" Rory asked.

"I'm okay."

"Are you sure there's nothing you want?"

Lorelai shook her head before saying, "I want Luke but you can't do that." She said quietly.

"Oh Mom," Rory repeated cuddling her mother closer as she began to sob once again. Rory let a few tears slip out as she listened to her mother cry.

Rory stayed in the bed with her mother all night rubbing her back and trying to make everything better until Lorelai finally fell asleep. Lorelai wore herself out from crying throughout the night. When she was finally asleep, Rory slipped out of the bed and went to put up the Chinese she bought earlier. Rory noticed the bags from Doose's were sitting at the table. _Mom must have forgotten to put them away, _she thought. After putting away the Chinese Rory started to pull things out the bags and noticed in them were things that her mother would never buy. There were different types of vegetables and all these various ingredients that someone would use to cook with. She figured that Luke brought them over earlier today but thought it was weird that they were still sitting there. Rory decided to take the bags to the trash can outside so her mother would not have to see them when she woke up.

After cleaning the kitchen, Rory changed into some comfier clothes that she kept at the house and joined her mother back in her bed. Rory quickly fell asleep lying next to her mother.

The next morning, Rory woke up and noticed that her mother was no longer in the bed with here. She stepped out of the room, looking around for her mother. Lorelai was nowhere to be found downstairs so Rory began to make her way upstairs. As she started walking upstairs, she heard the sound of the shower cutting off. Rory decided to wait downstairs in the living room for Lorelai.

After a few minutes, Lorelai came downstairs with her hair still wet. She was dressed in sweats and an old t-shirt. Rory noticed how hurt her mother still looked. Lorelai stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned to face Rory.

"I'm ready to talk now." She said quietly.

"Okay, why don't you sit down?" Rory suggested.

"I'm good standing here right now."

"Okay whatever you want."

"I want to tell you why Luke left."

Rory nodded, "Why did he leave?"

Lorelai took a deep breath and looked at her daughter, "I…um….I…the reason Luke left is because I slept with your father." She said shakily trying to fight the tears away once again.

"What did you just say?" Rory asked her mother. She heard her clearly she just needed to confirm the reason for the break-up.

* * *

**_End of chapter, another cliffhanger. I like those. It leaves people coming back to the story. So next chapter will be Rory's reaction, although you could probably guess which direction I'm going in. _**

**_The talk between Luke and Lorelai may not have been what you were thinking would happen but they will talk later as well. Right now Luke it just really angry at her, so that explains his reaction._**

**_What do you think Rory's reaction will be? What would you like Rory's reaction to be? I already have something planned for her reaction but I would love to hear you opinions. _**

**_Thanks for leaving reviews, I really appreciate them! Please leave a review with your opinions on this chapter!_**


	4. Confrontations and Talks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, nope not at all. Never have. Never will.**

* * *

_Previously: _

_Lorelai took a deep breath and looked at her daughter, "I…um….I…the reason Luke left is because I slept with your father." She said shakily trying to fight the tears away once again._

_"What did you just say?" Rory asked her mother. She heard her clearly she just needed to confirm the reason for the break-up._

* * *

Lorelai stood there fidgeting with her hands trying to work up the courage to say the words again, "That night after I gave Luke the ultimatum….I slept with Christopher. Luke overheard a conversation between Chris and me then I told him the truth and he left."

"Were you even going to tell Luke if he never overheard?" Rory asked.

"Yes…I don't know. I just didn't want to hurt him," Lorelai replied.

"You didn't want to hurt him so you slept with dad? That's screwed up!" Rory yelled.

"Don't you think I know that?" Lorelai yelled back, "I know how screwed up I am. I get that."

"How could you do this?" Rory questioned. "You always do something like this. Every time something goes wrong you run to Dad. Every single time. I'm always stuck in the middle with you two. I'm so sick and tired of all of this between to two of you." She yelled.

"I know that Rory and I am sorry. I wish I could take back that night. I never meant to hurt you or anyone else for that matter." Lorelai said fighting back tears.

"You never mean to hurt anyone. I need to get out of here." Rory screamed at her mother. She started heading towards the front door.

"Rory, no please stay. Do not leave right now." Lorelai begged. She had never seen Rory this angry before. Sure, Rory and her had fights but Rory was never this angry during any of them.

"I'm sorry. I need to go right now." Rory said quietly before walking out the door and driving away.

Lorelai sank down onto the couch as she heard the front door slam sht. Rory was now refusing to speak to her. Rory had just left her like Luke did. Everyone in town probably knew that Luke left her by now as well. Everyone probably thought she was a terrible person for cheating in Luke. As Lorelai thought about everything she had managed to screw up in the past few days, she curled into the couch and began to sob.

* * *

Rory knocked on the door to Christopher's apartment. Chris opened the door to find Rory standing there.

"Hey Rory, what are you doing here?" Chris asked with a smile on his face.

Rory frowned when she saw the stupid grin he wore, "I'm here to talk and you're going to listen." She barged into the apartment, "I told you to stay away from Mom because she was finally really, really happy but you couldn't even abide by that one request I made. You always do this. Mon finally gets happy and then you have to go and screw her life. What in the hell is your problem?"

"She told you?" Chris questioned. Rory nodded. "She was the one that came to me that night," he replied.

"So that does not mean that you have to sleep with her. Mom was in a very vulnerable state that night and you took advantage of that. You could have just talked to her or even sent her home but no you're just so damn selfish. You were just upset that she finally found someone. You were jealous that the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with was not you."

"Your mother told me that the engagement was off." Chris said trying to control his anger.

"That's really funny because before Luke found out what happened, they were trying to make everything work. She is still wearing her engagement ring for crying out loud. Who cares if their engagement was off anyways? You don't sleep with someone as soon as they break up with someone else. No one in their right mind does that. Mom was going to be happy and marry the man that she has loved for years but you had to go and screw that up. You really need to grow up!" Rory yelled as loud as she could.

"You do not talk to your father like that!" Chris yelled back.

"Start acting like a father then! Stop coming around just because you want something from Mom! Do you even care about me at all?" Rory asked with tears glistening in her eyes. "Luke has been more of a dad to me then you ever have. Now, I am not even sure of my relationship with him will ever be the same." She said tearfully. "I have to go." Rory said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Chris followed Rory into the hallway screaming her name. Rory ignored him and walked right out of the building.

* * *

The next morning, Lorelai was dressed in her usual business attire as she walked through the front doors of the inn. She managed to avoid Babette as she made her way to her Jeep this morning. As she drove through town, she noticed Luke had closed the diner and put his gone fishing sign on the door. The same ritual that he had after almost every big fight they had.

Lorelai walked into the kitchen to see if Sookie had any breakfast for her.

"Hey Sookie," Lorelai said as she sat down on the stool in the kitchen.

"What are you doing here Lorelai? I thought I told you to take a personal day." Sookie said.

"My personal day was yesterday. Plus if I stay stuck in that house any longer, I will go completely insane. Well just more insane than I already am," Lorelai added in trying to make a joke.

"Are you sure you are okay to be here?" Sookie asked.

"I'm fine." Lorelai said reassuring her friend. "So how bad is the gossip around town?"

"Oh you know it is not that bad," Sookie replied.

"Sookie, tell me the truth. What are people saying about me? I need to know before I actually try to go anywhere else beside the inn or my house."

"Well it seems Babette heard everything that was said between you and Luke when you two were outside; including what Luke said to you about Christopher."

Lorelai nodded, "I figured that much."

"Now, the speculation is what Luke meant by the Christopher comment. People are wondering whether or not that meant you cheated on Luke."

"Great now everyone probably thinks I'm the town whore. At least I found a way to make money if I ever get desperate."

"No one thinks like that Lorelai."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Sure they don't." she said sarcastically.

Sookie walked over to Lorelai and looked her directly in the eyes, "I can assure you that they don't. Everyone is shocked at the news. I heard Babette and Patty were discussing in the diner the other day about it. They were both saying how you don't seem like the type that would cheat."

"Well they obviously don't know me that well."

"They know you perfectly well Lorelai. They know that Christopher is a bad person for you to be around but they also understand your connection to him. They know that Luke is the best possible thing for you. Heck, they are probably thinking of all kinds of ways to force you two back together." Sookie laughed.

Lorelai smiled, "Oh god, please tell me they are not planning something."

"I haven't heard anything but you know how crazy this town is."

"Yeah," Lorelai said laughing. "I am going to go back to my office now."

"Coffee before you leave?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai's smile fell, "No, thanks Sookie."

"What? You're turning down coffee. You're not pregnant are you?" Sookie asked in a whisper.

"Oh no, no, no nothing like that. I just haven't drank any coffee since Luke left. I just cannot bring myself to drink it. It just feels really weird for some reason. Drinking coffee is different if I don't get a Luke lecture every time. He was my coffee provider." Lorelai said with a sad smile on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie."

"I'm fine. I'll just be in my office." Lorelai said walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

Later that day, Lorelai was in her office working when someone knocked on the door.

"Not now Michel," Lorelai said aggravated. Michel had been dropping by her office every ten minute with a new, weird request or saying that she needed to speak to someone at the front desk. Lorelai was slowly growing tired of even the mention of his name.

"I'm upset that you did not recognize your favorite daughter's knock." Rory said walking into Lorelai's office. "At least I hope I am still your favorite daughter."

"Rory!" Lorelai squealed excitedly as she jumped out of her chair to hug her daughter. "You will always be my favorite daughter."

"So you are not mad at me?" Rory asked cautiously.

"No, I could never stay mad at my favorite daughter, well not for long anyways," Lorelai said winking at Rory.

"How can you not be mad at me? I was a horrible daughter to you yesterday. I said hurtful things. I should have been there supporting you but I just left you when you really needed me. I left as you begged me to stay. How can you just forgive that easily?" Rory asked with tears in her eyes.

"Oh sweetie, don't cry." Lorelai said wiping tears from Rory's eyes. "I cannot stay mad at you. You did say harsh things but you were just being truthful. I realize that I screwed up, I knew that. You just happened to point it out to me. You also pointed out how much your dad and I don't need to be together or even in contact with each other for that matter most of the time. I know that you didn't really mean to be that horrible. You would never intentionally hurt someone like that. Plus you get all of that attitude and spunk from me." Lorelai said hugging her daughter. "Plus I see that you brought me some food."

Rory laughed, "That is the only reason why you are not mad at me. You do not forgive me at all. You are just in it for the food."

"Damn it! You saw right through my disguise. I will have to be cleverer next time. So what did you bring me to eat?" Lorelai asked.

"Chinese." Rory answered. "I figured I would try and be the nicest person and bring you food. I know the way to your heart is through your stomach. Plus I figured that you would not want to venture into town this soon. I was uncomfortable walking through town so I know that you would be."

"You seriously are my favorite daughter." Lorelai said as she pulled the cartons out of the bag and rearranged them on her desk.

"I bet you say that all your daughters." Rory replied.

"I only mean it when I say it to you though. So you should feel really special."

"Oh, I do feel special." Rory said dramatically. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

"You certainly are but just because I'm your mother." Lorelai said laughing. This was the first time that she was smiling and actually meaning it since Luke left. She was still hurt by everything that happened between her and Luke but Rory was making things better.

* * *

The next day, Lorelai and Rory began to remove little things from the house that reminded Lorelai of Luke. She kept everything that Luke would want to take with him whenever he came back to get his stuff. They were now sitting in a half-empty living room on the couch.

"This place feels so empty now." Rory said.

"There is a very zen quality about everything now though. Whoever thought our house would be considered zen?" Lorelai asked.

"When is Luke supposed to get his stuff?" Rory asked.

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I'm not sure if he is even back in town from his fishing trip. I figured that whenever he gets back he will come by. I don't know if I should be here though."

"Don't stress about it. If you are here you are here. Who knows when he will come by."

"Yeah but when he left the other day he said he couldn't even stand to look at me." Lorelai said fighting back tears, "I mean how is he supposed to move things if he can't stand to look at me?"

"I'm sure he didn't really mean it. Luke is gruff and grumpy but he would never be that hurtful on purpose. He was just swept up in the moment and he was angry. You know that he hates Dad and he has every right too." Rory said. She had still not told her mother about the trip she took to Christopher's apartment. She figured that she did not need too.

"I know. Your dad has been trying to call me ever since that one phone call the other day but I ignore every one. Hey, do you think that you want to go to Weston's and get us some dessert or doughnuts or something really sweet? I'm in a dessert mood plus I don't think I have had any chocolate or anything sweet since a few days ago. Plus dessert can help me wallow." Lorelai said. Rory had been telling her she needed to wallow properly much like her mother once told her.

"Sure, I'm suddenly craving something sweet too. You know that one day you will have to venture into town."

"I know but just go get us something sweet please!" Lorelai said begging like a five year old.

"Fine, I'm leaving!" Rory said walking out the front door. She decided to walk towards town.

* * *

As Rory was leaving Weston's with two boxes of baked goods, she saw Luke's truck pull up in front of the diner. She saw him unloading all his fishing equipment onto the sidewalk. Without thinking, Rory began to move in the direction of the diner. She approached Luke who was not paying attention to her at the moment.

"Hey Luke," Rory said.

Luke looked up quickly, "Hi Rory," he said nervously.

"How did the fishing trip go?" Rory asked.

"I didn't catch a single thing so not good at all." Luke replied. "Do you want to come in for some coffee or something, I could make you some." He suggested.

"No, I'm okay. I just wanted to say hey since I noticed you were back. I need to get home anyways," Rory said motioning to the boxes in her hands. "Mom will send someone after me if I don't bring her sweets." As the sentence was coming out of her mouth Rory wished she could have stopped it. She didn't mean to mention Lorelai. As she talked, she noticed the hurt expression that crossed Luke's face.

"Oh…um….yeah you don't want that. Well thanks for coming by Rory." Luke said trying to disguise the hurt in his voice at the mention of Lorelai.

"See you around Luke," Rory said as she turned to walk away from Luke.

Luke stood frozen in his spot for a few minutes before finally grabbing all his fishing gear and heading into the diner.

Rory thought about how hurt Luke looked as she talked to him. She had never seen Luke look this bad. He hardly ever showed his emotions unless it was anger. He usually showed his anger in the diner when the customers were going crazy. Rory arrived at her house sooner than she thought. She walked in the front door and sat the boxes down in the kitchen. Lorelai quickly joined her to eat some of the goodies. As Lorelai walked into the kitchen, Rory turned to her,

"So Luke's back," she said.

"Oh," was all Lorelai could say. Her heart fluttered at the thought of possibly seeing Luke soon. "Did you talk to him or anything?"

"I just went over to say hey. He was pulling up as I walked out of Weston's."

Lorelai nodded, "Did he look okay?" she asked.

"He looked like you look right now." Rory said.

"Oh." Lorelai replied.

* * *

One day later, Lorelai was sitting at home watching TV when she heard a knock at the door. Her heart started beating faster at the thought of Luke standing on her porch waiting for her to open the door. Rory did say he was back in town though. Lorelai had decided that she was not going to the inn today because she knew she would have to pass by Luke's and wasn't sure if she was ready to see him but now the possibility that he might be at her house thrilled her a little. She quickly tried to make herself look presentable considering she had her oldest sweats on and absolutely no makeup. She wanted to look nice in case it was Luke behind the front door.

Lorelai opened the door and gasped, "Christopher."

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Rory may seem out of character but I like writing Rory as really angry. She wasn't that angry on the show.**

**Please leave a review! I would really appreciate it. Thanks for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting this story!**


	5. Surprise Visits

**I do not own Gilmore girls.**

_Previously: Lorelai opened the door and gasped, "Christopher."_

* * *

"Christopher, what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked nervously. She noticed Chris was carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"You're not answering my calls Lorelai; I needed to talk to you." Chris answered.

"I have been ignoring your calls for a reason. There is nothing to talk about. Now leave." Lorelai demanded.

"I'm not leaving, not until we talk."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Once again Chris, there. is. nothing. to. talk. about." She said pausing between every word to make her point.

Chris stepped closer to her, "Please Lorelai just let me in. I have some things I need to say."

"Whatever Chris, say what you need to say right here. There's no need to go inside. You want to talk? Then talk, right now." Lorelai said crossing her arms.

"I wanted to talk about the other night. Lorelai, us together the other night was not a mistake. It was…"

Lorelai raised her hand to get him to stop talking, "Oh it was definitely a mistake; one of the worst mistakes I have made in my entire life. I was not thinking clearly when I came to you that night. I should have never even stepped foot into your apartment."

"Oh come on Lor, you don't mean that. We're Chris and Lorelai, we are meant to be together."

"Huh please Chris. We are not meant to be anything but parents to Rory and that's it. Nothing more." Lorelai said raising her voice a little.

"Speaking of Rory, what exactly did you tell her?" Chris asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I want to know why she came to my door yelling at me the other day. I'm sure you had something to do with that. What exactly did you tell her about that night? What kind of lies did you make up about me?" Chris yelled.

"I told her what happened between us. I thought she deserved to know. I only told her the truth. I told her how I gave Luke the ultimatum and how somehow I ended up at your place. I told her nothing about you whatever she said to you was because she felt like saying it. Rory doesn't tell people everything because she is afraid of hurting them you would know that if you bothered to get to know her. If she said anything to you it's because she has been holding it in all these years."

"Oh please like you didn't have some influence on her coming there." Chris said.

"I didn't!" she yelled. "I had no influence on her. Do you honestly think I would send my daughter to yell at her father? I only told her the truth Christopher. I didn't want to admit to her that we slept together but I had too. I didn't want her to know about the mistake we made. She wanted to know why Luke left me so I had to tell her. I was not going to lie to my only daughter. I'm not the type of parent that lies to their kid, unlike some people I know." Lorelai spat out.

"Luke left you?" Chris asked. "Why are you still wearing that ring then?"

"Yes he left me. That's none of your business." Lorelai said trying to hide the fact she still had not taken the ring off.

"See, now we can finally be together. We can finally be a family after all these years," Chris said grabbing Lorelai's hand.

Lorelai pulled her hand back quickly, "Are you serious? Just how stupid are you? I do not want to be with you Chris."

"Come on Lor, I love you. I have wanted to marry you since we were sixteen years old. I finally have my life together. I'm finally in a great spot to start a relationship with you. I'm ready Lorelai."

"That's great Chris that you finally have your life together but I'm not the one that is meant to be in it. We do not belong together. We have an amazing kid together but that's all. Nothing is going to happen between us ever again. I don't love you the way you love me Chris. I love you for giving me Rory but that's it. I don't love you like that." Lorelai said calmly.

"I know you better than that," Chris said. He stepped closer to Lorelai and pulled her closer towards him. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. He tried to deepen the kiss but Lorelai pushed him away.

Luke pulled up in his truck as saw the pair kissing. His anger started to swell up again and he was about to drive off when he noticed Lorelai pushing Chris away. Lorelai's face contorted into anger as she pushed Chris away. Luke got out of his truck and started walking towards the front porch. No one noticed Luke's truck in the driveway.

"You need to leave right now Chris." Lorelai warned.

"I'm not leaving." Chris said.

"Get the hell off of my porch right now!" Lorelai yelled.

"No!" Chris screamed as she grabbed Lorelai's arms tightly.

"Chris you're hurting me." Lorelai said trying to push him away but he didn't budge. "Get off of my porch right now!" she yelled as loud as she could.

"I told you I'm not leaving!" Chris said squeezing her arms tighter.

"You need to leave right now," Luke called out from behind Christopher. He was standing in the yard watching the whole exchange.

Chris turned around abruptly to see where the voice came from when he noticed who it was he scowled. Lorelai peeked over Chris' shoulder and saw Luke standing there. She smiled slightly at him but only got a cold glare in return.

"I really don't think this is any of your business," Chris yelled.

"Luke's right, you need to leave." Lorelai stated.

"This is my business. Lorelai asked you to leave and this is her house so I suggest you leave." Luke said trying to calm down his anger.

"What if I don't leave what are you going to do?" Chris smirked.

"Chris, don't." Lorelai warned. She knew that Luke's anger would get the best of him if Chris kept hooking him.

"I suggest you leave before anything happens." Luke replied.

"Before anything else happens? What are you going to do?" Chris asked.

Luke walked up onto the porch and punched Chris square in the face. "I said leave." Luke turned around and faced Lorelai, "I came to get my stuff," he said before disappearing into the house.

Lorelai stood stunned for a few minutes at what just happened before talking, "Chris, you need to get up and leave," Lorelai told Chris who lay curled up on the porch. "Now." She demanded when he didn't make a move. Chris slowly stood up. She moved closer to him and stared at him right in the eyes. "Do not ever come back to this house. Not for me and not for Rory. I do not want to talk to you. You can talk to Rory whenever she wants but you are not welcome here anymore. Now get off my porch and drive away." She whispered in an angry voice that Chris had never heard her use. It was a voice that Lorelai had never heard herself. Her voice was full of anger, hatred and pain.

Chris, for once, did as he was told. Lorelai stood on the porch in the same spot as before and watched Chris leave. She looked down and noticed the flowers that Chris brought were lying on the ground. She picked them up and threw them in the trashcan outside.

* * *

Lorelai took a deep breath before walking into the house to face Luke. Once inside, she looked around for Luke and didn't see him anywhere. She moved around the house and heard movement from upstairs. She slowly climbed the stairs and found Luke in her bedroom. She stood in the doorway watching him move his things around.

Lorelai took a deep breath, "Thank you for all of that Luke," she finally managed to say.

Luke looked up and noticed Lorelai standing in the doorway. She looked gorgeous he thought. This Lorelai standing in front of him was a Lorelai that the world never got to see. He loved this version of Lorelai the best, the one with no makeup and in sweats, because he was one of the very few people that she felt comfortable enough around to dress like this. Luke's heart started beating faster when he looked at Lorelai. He still loved her but was still trying to process their entire situation.

Luke just nodded his head in response to Lorelai.

"I mean it Luke. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't show up. I was really scared that he was going to hurt me. Thank you for stopping him." Lorelai said. Luke looked up at her once again but didn't reply. He just kept packing away his things.

"Are you not even going to speak to me?" Lorelai asked hoping the tears that were forming would not come out of her eyes. Luke didn't even bother to look at her this time. "Luke, please talk to me." Lorelai begged with no response from Luke.

"Okay fine don't talk. I'll talk. I'm good at that." Lorelai paused for a few moments and took a deep breath before beginning to speak, "Luke, I'm so sorry about that night. I wish that I could hop in some fancy time machine and erase everything that happened but even the great Lorelai Gilmore cannot do that." She laughed nervously, "All I can do is apologize and hope that one day you will be able to forgive me. All I can do is tell you how sorry I am and how much I never meant to hurt you. I still love you Luke and I always will; I know that for a fact. I just hope that one day sometime in the future we can at least talk again." Lorelai wiped at the tears that managed to escape while she was talking.

Luke opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Lorelai waited for words to come out, even if he was shouting at her but nothing happened. She looked down at her hand where the engagement still sat perched atop her finger. Lorelai slowly slid the ring off her finger and walked towards Luke. Luke stopped when he noticed Lorelai moving closer.

"I guess if you are here getting your things then you would like this back." Lorelai said grabbing his hand and placing the ring in there. She stood there for several minutes just holding his hand and staring into his eyes. The ring looked so tiny in his hand. Lorelai placed a kiss on her cheek but quickly recoiled when she realized what she was doing. She closed his fingers around the ring and started to walk away. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything." She said without turning around. Lorelai walked out the bedroom and down the stairs.

Luke opened back up his hand and stared at the ring sitting in it. The ring that used to mean so much between the two of them, the ring that promised that one day he, Luke Danes, would be married to the love of his life, Lorelai Gilmore. Now the ring was nothing more than a reminder of something else that failed in both of their lives. Luke rubbed his finger along his cheek where Lorelai had just kissed him and let a small smile creep onto his face. Luke placed the ring in his shirt pocket before beginning to move the rest of his things.

* * *

Downstairs, Lorelai was sitting on the couch trying to fight back the tears that threatened her eyes. She did not want to cry while Luke was here but that was quickly becoming a losing battle. She wrapped herself in a blanket that she kept on the couch and laid down. The tears started slowly slipping out and soon became quiet sobs. She turned her body to face away from the stairs so she wouldn't have to face Luke when he came down.

A little while later, Lorelai heard his boots clomping down the stairs. She used the blanket to wipe the tears from her face. She heard Luke walk past the couch and out the front door. She sat up, still wrapped in the blanket, and walked towards the door noticing that it was still open. Lorelai went to shut the door but was stopped when Luke walked back in.

"Oh sorry, I thought you left." She said opening the door back up so Luke could come in.

"I still have some stuff upstairs," Luke explained before heading back towards the stairs. She watched him disappear upstairs.

Lorelai walked around aimlessly waiting for Luke to come back down. She was in the kitchen fixing some hot chocolate when she heard the familiar sound of his boots on the stairs. She walked out of the kitchen holding her mug as he walked past her.

"This is the last of everything," He said holding up the box in his hands. Lorelai nodded in response not looking him in the eye. "Are you okay?" Luke asked realizing his words had a double meaning, he quickly added on, "I mean did he hurt you?"

Lorelai looked up at him and noted the amount of concern in his eyes, "I'm okay. He didn't hurt me, not really." Luke looked at her like he didn't believe her. "Really Luke, he didn't."

Luke nodded, "I guess I should get going now," he said with the boxes in his hands and walking towards the door.

"You don't have to leave so soon, you can stay for a few minutes." Lorelai said speaking up.

Luke stopped when he heard her speak but didn't turn around, "I have to go Lorelai."

"I understand." She said weakly.

Lorelai followed Luke outside and watched him pack the boxes into his truck. She sat down on the swing outside and watched him drive away. A few minutes after had he had driven away, Lorelai made her way back inside and walked upstairs to her bedroom. She peered into the closet and noticed how empty if looked without Luke's clothes in there. She closed the closet door and took a look around the room; Luke had left her favorite flannel, the one she wore all the time, on the back of the chair for her. Lorelai smiled at the gesture but quickly hid it in the back of her closet. The gesture was nice but she couldn't stand to look at the flannel anymore.

Lorelai sat down on her bed and thought back to before Luke walked out the door with his boxes. He tried to speak to her, she thought. He asked if she was doing okay. She wanted to tell him just how miserable she had been these past few days but she knew that he had probably been just as miserable. Luke probably knew exactly what she was going through. Except he didn't have all the guilt of cheating pressed on his mind twenty-four seven. Lorelai realized that she still had not been into town since everything happened. She drove to the inn and drove home, she went nowhere else. Lorelai lay back on the bed and decided that tomorrow she would go into town and face everyone, once and for all.

* * *

**So this might be a weird place to end the chapter but once I started writing everything else it turned into a really long chapter. I decided to break up the chapters. Another update should be soon considering I have most of the next chapter written. I just want to say that I'm a huge JavaJunkie shipper. Luke/Lorelai are one of my all-time favorite TV couples.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Please leave a review on this chapter telling me what you think! Thank you for reading/following and all that good stuff!**


	6. The Town Reacts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing/favoriting/following this story. Also thanks for sticking with me as I write this!**

* * *

Luke made his way back to the diner and unloaded the boxes. He carried the boxes up to his apartment. As he stepped foot into his apartment he heard the phone ring. Luke walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked answering the phone.

"Hi Luke, its Anna," Luke noted that she had a hint of concern in her voice.

"Hi Anna, is everything okay with April?"

"April's great but I needed to ask you a favor." Anna said.

"What do you need Anna?" Luke asked.

"My mother is really sick and she needs someone to take care of her. I'm the only one that will be able to help her out. The only problem I have is that she lives in New Mexico and I have April. I will not be gone for that long but April cannot miss that much school plus she is not too happy about the idea of leaving her friends. I was wondering if you would be able to take April in for a little while. I know it is last minute but I really need this." Anna said.

"I can take care of April while you are gone. That's no problem at all. She is my daughter after all, Anna. She can stay here in my apartment. When were you thinking about bringing her by?" Luke asked.

"I know this is completely last minute but I just learned about this trip. I have to leave tomorrow afternoon. I can bring April by in the morning before I catch my plane. She starts school next week so she will have time to settle into Stars Hollow. I know this seems like a lot to ask from you but I really need this."

"Anna, its fine, listen I have some things I need to do before April comes tomorrow so I will let you go. See you tomorrow Anna." Luke said hanging up the phone.

Luke sat down on the edge of his bed and pulled Lorelai's engagement ring out of his pocket. He twirled it in his fingers for a few minutes just gazing down at it. When Lorelai was apologizing earlier and confessing that she still loved him, he wanted to wrap her up in his arms and tell her just how much he still loved her through everything. He wanted to tell her how much he missed her over the past few days, hell the past few months. He stopped himself though. He stopped himself because he still needed time to process everything. Lorelai really hurt him by running back to Christopher but he knew that she was truly sorry and upset over everything just as much as he was.

Luke finally got off of his bed and walked over to the safe he kept. He knelt down and methodically put in the combination. He carefully placed the ring inside and shut the safe door. Luke walked around the apartment making sure that everything was in place for April to come tomorrow. He reminded himself to take a trip to Doose's tomorrow to pick up a few of her favorite things since she would be staying her a while. Luke decided that he needed to go back down to the dinner since the dinner rush would be starting soon. He had left Cesar alone most of the afternoon and needed to go in and give him a break.

* * *

The next morning, Lorelai decided it was finally time to face the town, so she decided to go to Doose's. She needed to buy things for the house anyways. She was in no rush to get to the inn, so she decided it would be best to take a stroll through the town. As she passed by the dance studio, Miss Patty came out to greet her.

"Lorelai, honey, I have not seen you around lately, how are you?" Miss Patty asked looking concerned.

_So it begins _Lorelai thought. "I'm doing okay," Lorelai said, knowing that it was far from the truth.

"Really? Because Luke is not doing too great at all; he is burning almost everything he cooks and throwing people out left and right. His attitude is a whole lot grumpier than usual. He is taking all of this pretty hard." Miss Patty replied.

Lorelai pushed her hair back nervously with her left hand; "Well…um…" she was not too sure how to respond to that. She was aware that Luke was not doing well, if he felt anything like her than he was feeling the worst he has ever felt in her life. She did not need anyone to keep reminding her about how much she hurt Luke.

Miss Patty noticed there was no engagement ring on Lorelai's left hand and instantly grabbed it, "So the engagement really is over?"

Lorelai snatched her hand back, "Yeah, the engagement is off." Lorelai confirmed.

"Oh honey," Miss Patty said wrapping Lorelai in a hug. Lorelai hugged her back awkwardly.

"Listen, I really have to go. It was nice talking to you though," Lorelai said walking away before Miss Patty had a chance to say anything else.

* * *

Lorelai quickly disappeared into Doose's after her encounter with Miss Patty. She was determined to finish her shopping with no more awkward encounters with various townspeople. Lorelai grabbed a basket and began to load it with the essentials. She grabbed boxes of pop-tarts, more hot chocolate and tea since they were her replacement for coffee since her break-up with Luke and grabbed some cookies off the shelf. She moved over a few aisles to pick up her favorite shampoo since she was running low. As she reached out to pick up the shampoo, she noticed a strange presence next to her. Lorelai looked to her side and noticed Kirk standing there.

"Hi Kirk," Lorelai said, "Is there something I could help you with?"

"Well I heard about the break-up just now and I would like to offer my services as a therapist if you need someone to talk too. I am a great listener." Kirk replied.

"You know what Kirk, I think I'm good. You can practice your therapy on someone else."

"Are you sure? A broken engagement is not a small thing. This is a life-changing event and you will need someone to comfort you and I am offering to be that person." Kirk said.

"Have you discussed this with Lulu? I do not know how she would feel if you're comforting another woman Kirk." Lorelai joked.

"Umm, please don't tell Lulu I suggested that. She gets very jealous." Kirk said nervously.

"I promise, not a word of this to Lulu. Wait, I just told Patty about the engagement like five minutes ago. How do you already know?" Lorelai asked.

"Miss Patty already spread the news, it's all over town. Everyone knows." Kirk replied.

"Damn the gossips in this town." Lorelai muttered under her breath before turning back to Kirk, "Thanks for the offer Kirk but I'm good. I promise. Now I have to go, bye Kirk." Lorelai said walking to the front of the store. She was walking fast and not paying attention until she crashed into someone.

"Just my luck," Lorelai mumbled before kneeling down to pick up the contents of her spilled basket.

"You're buying tea?" a voice asked.

Lorelai's breath caught in her throat when she heard the voice that she knew all too well. Lorelai looked up from her crouched position and locked eyes with a familiar set of blue eyes in a black baseball cap, "Umm…yeah. I'm buying tea, huge shocker." She said shakily.

Luke stood up and helped Lorelai put her items back in the basket. They both stood in the aisle trying to avoid each other's gaze for a little while until they realized one of them needed to make the move to walk away.

"Uhh…I need to finish shopping, April will be here soon," Luke said gesturing to the aisles that he needed to stop by before heading home.

"Oh yeah, well sorry for completely crashing into you. I need to get going too so," Lorelai said.

Luke moved out of her way so she could go to the cash registers. She smiled politely as she passed Luke and made her way to the front of the store. She walked to the first open line where Dean happened to be working as the bag boy.

"Hey Dean," Lorelai said as she approached. "I thought you were working with Tom now."

"I am still working with Tom but he did not need me to come in today and Taylor mentioned that he needed help in the store for today. I offered to help me out for just today." Dean replied.

Lorelai nodded her head, "Ahh understandable."

Dean's eyes grew wide as he spotted the box of tea, "Wait Lorelai Gilmore, mother of caffeine addict Rory Gilmore is buying tea?" he asked before packing the tea away into one of her bags.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Yes I'm buying tea. Should I hold a town meeting and alert the masses that Lorelai is buying tea and not coffee? Because considering the reactions this is some of the biggest news to ever hit Stars Hollow. Maybe I should just alert the town every time I buy something. I mean I am thinking about switching shampoos maybe that could be the headline in the Stars Hollow Gazette." Lorelai joked.

"Well you are the biggest coffee addict in Stars Hollow and probably in the world," Dean joked. "It is just surprising to not see you with coffee. That's all."

"I know. Well I'll see you around Dean."

"Do you need any help with your bags?"

Lorelai looked down at the bags, "There are only two bags here. I think I can manage." Lorelai said grabbing her bags and heading towards the door. When she got to the door, she turned around and yelled throughout the store, "Lorelai Gilmore bought tea today and not coffee, spread the word!"

Lorelai started to walk down the sidewalk heading back to her house when she heard her name being called from behind her. She recognized the voice as belonging to the one and only Taylor Doose.

"Lorelai! Lorelai! Wait up!" Taylor yelled walking quickly behind Lorelai.

Lorelai turned around and plastered a fake smile on her face, "What is it Taylor?" she asked trying to hide the aggravation in her voice.

"I just heard the news of the broken engagement with Luke. You know I do not think this town could handle another break-up. Both of you are two very prominent business owners. Your break-up will divide this town," Taylor explained.

"I own an inn in town, no one from Stars Hollow is going to stay at the Dragonfly because they live in Stars Hollow. What would be the point of them staying at the inn? Right there is no point at all. The diner is the spot in town to eat and everyone can eat there for all I care. I can still talk with people whether they eat in the diner or not. I'm probably not going back to the diner but that doesn't mean no one else can." Lorelai replied.

"That doesn't matter. This will still divide the town. People that are on your side will not want to eat at the diner for fear of upsetting you." Taylor said.

"I just said that it will not upset me! Eat at the diner people. Do not blame Luke for this. Do not stop eating at his diner for my sake. He is not the one to blame here."

"This is still going to divide the town Lorelai." Taylor said.

"Well then Taylor what do you propose I do?" Lorelai asked sarcastically.

"Well if you remember at a town meeting in the past, you both agreed that if the two of you broke up it would not divide the town because someone would leave town for good. I believe Luke said he would leave."

Lorelai scoffed, "Are you serious Taylor? No one is moving from Stars Hollow. You cannot kick Luke out of this town just because our engagement failed. I'm staying here because this is my home and Rory's home. Luke is staying here because this is his home. We are two grown adults and we can handle our own business. I suggest that you stay out of this for your own good. Now if you will excuse me, I'm headed home. Bye Taylor." Lorelai said marching away.

"This conversation is not over young lady!" Taylor yelled at Lorelai's retreating figure.

Luke came out of Doose's as Taylor was yelling at Lorelai who was marching away rapidly. He watched as Lorelai turned around and yelled back at Taylor.

"Oh this conversation is definitely over. This is my business so you just stay out of it." Lorelai shouted back.

Taylor marched by Luke who was standing on the sidewalk watching their encounter. "That woman is insufferable at times," Taylor muttered before walking back into Doose's.

"I wonder what that was about," Luke said under his breath as he took off across the street back to the diner with his purchases.

* * *

Lorelai arrived home and unloaded her bags from Doose's. Her cellphone began ringing so Lorelai dug through her purse for her phone. She saw Rory's name flash up on the display so she answered the call.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Lorelai asked as she started to fix herself a cup of tea.

"Just finished getting everything prepared for classes, I just called to see how you were doing. How are you doing?" Rory asked.

"I'm doing okay. Luke came by yesterday and moved his things out. Your dad also showed up yesterday." Lorelai replied.

"Wait did he show up before or after Luke got there? Why was Dad even there?"

"He showed up before Luke. He came by to talk about the other night. He also informed that you stopped by his apartment after you left the house angry with me the other day."

Lorelai heard Rory sigh, "Oh."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lorelai asked. "I would not have been upset with you. I understand that you were hurting and upset with things that happened so it made sense for you to go see him. I do not want you to cut him out of your life on my account though Rory. He's your father."

"I don't know why I didn't tell you. I'm not cutting him out of my life because of you. I don't know when I'm going to talk to him again but it's not your fault. This is my decision alone. I was just tired of him always screwing things up. I might talk to him one day but I don't know." Rory replied.

"Okay, just don't do anything crazy because of how things are between me and your dad know."

"Okay. Is that the only reason he stopped by?" Rory asked.

"No, he also came by to try and get back together like he always does. I let it slip that Luke left me and he said that we could finally be a family since he finally had his life together."

"God, does he ever give up?" Rory asked disgusted.

"I guess not. I don't think he will come by again though."

"Wait, why what happened?"

"Well he tried to kiss me and at that time is when Luke pulled up. Chris kept baiting Luke until Luke finally gave in and punched him. I told Chris after he was punched that he was no longer welcome at the house. I told him to keep in contact with you but he was to no longer have contact with me."

"Oh, well what happened with Luke after that?" Rory asked.

Lorelai took a seat on the couch with her cup of tea and started talking to Rory again, "He started packing up his things. I tried to talk to him but he didn't want to talk. I talked the whole time and he listened. I also gave him back the ring." She said quietly.

"Aww, you did?" Rory asked sadly.

"Yeah, I figured he was moving everything out and taking back his things so he needed the ring back. It was not right to keep it. I had to give it back. I couldn't look at it anymore." Lorelai said looking down at her now empty ring finger.

"So things are really over?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, the engagement is really over now." Lorelai paused. "Guess what I did today? I decided that it was finally time to go back in town." Lorelai said changing the subject.

"How did that go?" Rory asked.

"Well Miss Patty hugged me when she realized the engagement was over. Kirk offered his services as a therapist…"

"Wait, Kirk as a therapist? How would he be a therapist? Doesn't he have enough of his own problems? How could he possibly help you?" Rory asked.

Lorelai laughed, "I don't know! I made him uncomfortable though when I asked if Lulu knew that he would be comforting another woman."

Rory giggled, "Lulu is the jealous type. So who else did you run into?"

"I ran into Luke. It was as awkward as you can imagine. He asked why I was buying tea. I told him I didn't want to drink coffee lately. Then we just stood there until he said he needed to finish shopping because April was coming by. Then Dean had to question why I was buying tea instead of coffee. I just yelled that I was buying tea so everyone would know."

"So you still haven't drunk any coffee?" Rory asked.

"I just can't bring myself to do it. I mean, I can drink tea even though I know Luke drinks it but I cannot drink coffee because he used to make mine." Lorelai said.

"I understand. So those are all the people you ran into?"

"No, I ran into Taylor and he actually suggested that I move away from Stars Hollow or that Luke moves away. I told him there was no way he was going to make me or Luke move. He brought up how we said one of us would move if we broke up so the town would not be divided. I just left him standing there in the street." Lorelai explained.

"Taylor is just terrible." Rory said.

"Tell me about it."

"Okay, I have to go, talk to you later, love you!" Rory said.

"Love you too kid!" Lorelai said hanging up the phone.

Lorelai sank back onto the couch and turned on the TV. She sipped on her tea that she was now beginning to develop a taste for. It was definitely no coffee but it would take the place for a little while until she could stand to drink coffee again. She smiled as a re-run of Friends came on TV. This show could serve as a pick-me up after her disastrous outing in town. Lorelai sat up suddenly as she remembered that she needed to go by the inn. Lorelai ran out of the house and headed off in her Jeep towards the inn. She really needed to tell Sookie about her outing.

* * *

**I know I mentioned Dean and he was not really around in Season 7 but I felt like mentioning him for that small purpose.**

**Anyways please leave a review! Reviews are my coffee. (Not really because I do like coffee hahaha)**

**Next chapter: Town meeting and Lorelai receives an unexpected phone call.**

**Scarlet3086: I decided to make Lorelai act like that towards Christopher because I wanted her to be mad at him unlike she was on the show when she always forgave him and acted like he was the best thing. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Nancy: I never liked Christopher either. He reminded me of people I know that I do not like. Thanks for reviewing!**


	7. Town Meetings and Phone Calls

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like too, I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

* * *

Thursday evening, Lorelai and Rory were getting ready to head to the town meeting. Lorelai walked downstairs and threw herself onto the couch. Sighing loudly, Lorelai rolled over to face Rory who now stood in front of the couch.

"Do I have to go to this meeting?" Lorelai asked.

Rory nodded her head, "Yes, you have been to every other town meeting this town has ever held and you are going to this one."

"I just really don't want to go. I do not want to have to deal with this town crazies and their sympathy when they are really just trying to figure out why the engagement was called off. Plus after everything with Taylor the other day, I really do not want to have to deal with him."

"Just get up, I will buy you some candy before the meeting if you get up and agree to go."

Lorelai stood up from the couch, "Ugh fine but if anything goes wrong, you are the one to blame," she said pointing her finger at Rory before walking out the door.

* * *

A few minutes later, Lorelai and Rory walk into the town meeting which was already in progress with a bag full of candy. They stand at the back and look around for open seats.

"Thank you for finally joining us ladies, you would think by how long you have lived in this town that you two would actually be on time for something once in a while." Taylor called out from the podium. "There's two seats right here in the front for you two." He said gesturing to the two empty seats.

"You know I like to make an entrance Taylor," Lorelai said walking to the front. She spotted April and Luke sitting in the middle of the group on the way to the front. Lorelai and Rory took their seats while Lorelai grabbed the red vines out of the bag and began to snack on them.

"Young lady, you know that we do not allow eating in town meetings." Taylor scolded.

"What? Oh no, I'm not eating," Lorelai replied. "I'm definitely not eating this," Lorelai said biting into a red vine.

"Yes you are I see you eating right now." Taylor said becoming frustrated.

"Still not eating Taylor, I have no idea what you're talking about." Lorelai turned to Rory, "Rory am I eating?"

Rory smiled, "Why no I do not see you eating at all."

"That solves it, I'm not eating. Would this cute little face lie to you Taylor?" Lorelai said grabbing Rory's face while Rory started pouting.

"Yeah, they're not eating Taylor; I have no idea what you're talking about." Miss Patty said from the stage winking at Lorelai. Lorelai winked back as she laughed.

Taylor started to turn red, "Let's just move on. There's actually something I wanted to bring up and this involves both Lorelai and Luke."

Lorelai began to get angry. "If this is what he talked about the other day Taylor, I suggest you drop this issue. I told you yesterday there was nothing left to discuss."

"I think this is an issue that affects everyone and should be brought up in the town meeting." Taylor said.

"What are you talking about Taylor?" Luke asked standing up from his chair.

"Yeah Taylor what are you talking about?" Babette yelled.

"As most of you know, Luke and Lorelai are no longer engaged." Taylor said from the podium. This news while not shocking to most still got a few sad looks. "Their breakup before divided this town. We handled that with a ribbon vote."

"The only reason the town was divided is because you made people choose a side. I'm an adult. I can handle my own personal business without everyone in town getting into it. Whatever happened between Luke and I is our business and not yours." Lorelai said now standing up from her seat. She casually glanced over at Luke who was also standing and watching her.

"Now, now the ribbon thing before may have been a little odd but this town cannot handle another breakup between you two. This is not just a breakup anymore it is a broken engagement which is a whole lot more serious. From what I hear, this broken engagement may have been your fault." Taylor said.

"Hey," Lorelai yelled, "You know nothing about this, only what you have heard from the gossip around town. I know what happened, Rory knows what happened and Luke knows what happened. That is it. We are the only ones who know the real reason. So you can take all your insane ideas and shove it."

"No one person is to blame here," Luke shouted. Lorelai looked over to Luke once again and gave him a slight smile.

"You both need to calm down," Taylor said. "This issue I wanted to bring up is the issue that I did happen to discuss with Lorelai before. In a town meeting once before after you two broke up, you agreed that if a break-up ever did occur again one of you would move from the town. I believe that Luke was the one that said he would close up the diner and move away."

"You cannot be serious," Miss Patty said from the stage.

"Taylor, you are being completely ridiculous right now," Gypsy yelled out.

"Taylor, I already told you that no one is moving away." Lorelai replied angrily.

"I can move," Luke said. "This was my idea anyways."

Lorelai gasped and turned to face him, "No you cannot move Luke. I'm not allowing you to move." Lorelai noticed onlookers smiling as she spoke to Luke like that, she turned back to face Taylor before she said something that expressed her true feelings for Luke in front of everyone. "If anyone moves, it would be me. I have lived in this town the shortest time but no one is moving away. We are staying in this town."

"Yeah Taylor this is insane even for you." Rory said.

"I still think this should be up for discussion among everyone. You two are both prominent business owners and we do not want the town people to have to decide which business to support." Taylor said.

"Once again Taylor this was discussed between us. No one from Stars Hollow has any reason to stay at the inn because they have their own homes. There is absolutely no reason for them to stay at my inn. I wouldn't mind if they did because it could be fun but why would they stay there when they have their own homes? So everyone feel free to eat at the diner. If you eat at the diner, we can still be friends. Eat wherever you want, I don't care." Lorelai shouted.

"Taylor this is just a stupid idea, they can handle everything themselves. Just leave them alone." Babette yelled out.

A shout-out of 'yeahs' and "I agree' rang out among the crowd. Taylor tried to calm everyone down but became angry when everyone was agreeing with Lorelai and not him.

"Fine, this issue can be put to rest for now." Taylor said.

"No this discussion for over for good," Lorelai said walking up to the podium. Taylor backed away thinking Lorelai was going to hit him. She grabbed the gavel he used and pounded it against the podium, "Meeting adjourned." She called out.

"You cannot call off the meeting." Taylor said walking back up to the podium. "That is my job. I'm the only one that can do that."

"Well I just did it. So I'm leaving because I'm tired of this meeting and you are really pissing me off." Lorelai said walking away from the makeshift stage and podium. She caught Luke's eye as she walked past the row where he sat. They stared at one another until Lorelai passed by them fully. Rory was right behind her mother following her out the door. Once they were outside, Lorelai and Rory headed off towards the house.

* * *

A few minutes after Lorelai and Rory left the meeting, Luke and April walked out of the dance studio. Luke looked around for Lorelai thinking that she and Rory may still be outside but he could not find them anywhere. He wanted to talk to Lorelai and thank her for yelling at Taylor the way she did. Since he could not find her anywhere, he and April headed back to the diner. Once they were back inside Luke's apartment, April told Luke that she wanted to talk to him.

"So you and Lorelai are no longer dating?" April asked.

"Yes, April I already told you that. We are no longer together." Luke replied.

April nodded, "It is because of me?" she said quietly.

"What? No April it's not."

"Are you sure? I never got to know her while you were engaged except for that time at my birthday party and you guys seemed okay then. After all of that, you guys break up. I know that Mom didn't want me to get to know her since she said you guys were not married but I just feel like the reason you guys broke up is because of me." April said.

Luke sat down beside April on her bed, "April, this is not because of you. I can assure you that. This is because of Lorelai and me. We had problems but were not honest with each other about everything. There were other reasons for our break-up but you are not one of the reasons. Lorelai likes you and would never leave just because you came along."

"Okay, I understand." April said.

Luke wrapped his arm around April, "Don't get upset over this. I love you and I do not want to see you blame yourself for any of this."

"I love you too," April said smiling up at her father. "It's just that I really liked Lorelai and I liked the two of you together. It's upsetting that you two are not together anymore."

Luke sighed, "I know you liked her but sometimes things happen that are out of our control." He said sadly. "Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Luke asked quickly changing the subject.

"Sure do you have any movies?" April asked.

"Uhh not really but we can see what's on TV," Luke said.

April laughed and walked over to the couch. She plopped down on the couch while Luke sat down next to her. April grabbed the remote and began to flip through the channels. She flipped through the channels for a long time before finally deciding on a movie.

"Oh look Willy Wonka. This is one of my favorite movies. There's the Oompa Loompas," April said pointing at the screen.

Luke smiled down at his daughter but was immediately hit with memories of Lorelai and her talking about this movie. Lorelai had always said that she loved the Oompa Loompas and would marry one if she had the chance. He knew that this was one of her favorite movies and just so happened to be April's favorite too. April had no idea that Lorelai used to talk about this movie all the time and he didn't want to tell her because he knew that she would turn it off since it reminded him so much of Lorelai. Luke pulled April closer to him and continued to watch the movie even though it still hurt to think of Lorelai.

* * *

A week later on Friday, Lorelai was sitting at home trying to find something of value to watch on TV when the phone rang. She ran around the room trying to find her phone until she spotted it under the couch. She quickly grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Thanks for calling, there is nothing good on TV so you kind of saved me." She said as she answered the phone.

"Wait, what?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Who is this?" Lorelai asked.

"This is April," she answered.

"Oh umm hi April," she said nervously, "What's going on?"

"There's a bit of a problem and I didn't know who else to call."

"Wait, a problem is everything okay? Is Luke okay?" she asked panicking.

"Everything is okay. Dad is fine; I just needed to talk to you. I tried calling my mom but she never answered her phone and I cannot talk to Dad about this and you are the only other person that I could think of to call." April answered.

Lorelai sighed, "Okay well what's going on sweetie?"

"I'm having a bit of a girl crisis." April said.

"Well what kind of girl crisis?" Lorelai asked.

"Well umm a girl crisis of the Mother Nature variety," she said quietly.

"Ohhhh, I see," Lorelai yelled out. "Sorry for yelling. Okay first check in the bathroom to see if there is anything of mine there. I know it may be a long shot but still check."

Lorelai waited on the phone while April checked around the bathroom, "Okay I only found one."

"Well that's great. I guess I can run by the market and pick you up some things because I know how horrifying it can be to talk to your Dad about this. I don't know how I'm going to drop it by though."

"I know that you and my dad are broken up and you guys are not talking but I don't know who else to talk to about this."

"Okay, I'll be there soon. I can just come up the back way, I guess. So be patient little grasshopper and I will be there soon. Bye April." Lorelai said hanging up the phone and heading out the door.

* * *

After stopping by Doose's Market, Lorelai headed over to Luke's. She snuck around to the back alley and climbed the stairs that led to Luke's apartment. When she arrived at the door, she knocked and waited for April to open up. April quickly opened the door and ushered Lorelai inside.

"Dad is down in the diner, so he doesn't know that you are here." April said.

Lorelai walked over to the table and deposited the bags there, "Okay that's good. So I wasn't sure of your preference so I got tampons and pads." She said pulling the two items out of the bag. "So quick question is this your first period or what?" Lorelai asked.

"No it's not. It happened once before and my mom explained everything to me but I just wasn't prepared for it this time."

"Okay good, I mean your mom should really be the one talking to you about all of this. I wouldn't want to take over that role. Anyways, I also picked up a few other things to help you out. So while at the market, I picked up a chocolate bar for you because chocolate always helps everything. There's a life lesson for you," Lorelai said smiling.

"Thank you Lorelai."

"No problem April, I know how scary something like this can be especially if you are forced to talk to your dad about it, especially your dad. I also stopped by the bakery and bought you a cupcake because I figured you could use a little pick-me up besides everyone loves cupcakes."

Lorelai sat down at the table with April while she started to eat her cupcake. They were sitting there chatting when they heard the door open. Lorelai sat up straighter in her chair as she heard Luke walking into the room.

"April, I just came up to check on you. I have a small break from the diner," Luke said as he turned around to face April who was sitting at the table. Lorelai turned around at the sound of his voice, "Uh Lorelai," Luke said when he noticed that Lorelai was sitting down.

"Hello," Lorelai said nervously.

April looked around at the two adults that were now just staring at one another. April excused herself from the situation and walked out of the kitchen leaving the two adults alone. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Lorelai made the first move to speak. She stood up out of her chair and leaned against the table.

"So I bet you didn't expect to see my up here today. I promise I'm not sneaking around to hang out with April, I mean she's a great kid but we aren't having secret meetings together or anything," she said trying to joke.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked not amused be her joke.

"Can I talk to you? I mean about why I'm here, let's just step right out here," Lorelai said walking to the apartment door. She turned around waiting for Luke to follow her. "Let's just talk for a second right out here and I will tell you why I'm here. I promise there's a logical reason."

Luke nodded and followed her out to the landing at the top of the stairs, "So what are you doing here?"

"Well here's the situation. April called me earlier today and needed someone to talk too."

"Talk? She could have talked to me." Luke said interrupting Lorelai.

Lorelai held up her hand, "Just let me talk right now. Anyways the thing is April is a young girl and young girls go through changes as they grow up. These changes can be very intimidating if a young girl does not have an older girl to talk too. There are certain changes that happen that require some special attention. Period." Lorelai said.

She looked over at Luke and noticed his confused expression. She gave him a few minutes to process the information but realized that Luke still didn't know what she was referring too.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Luke asked.

Lorelai sighed, "Okay, I'm just going to say this flat out, plain and simple. Do not freak out."

"What would freak me out?" Luke asked.

"I know you Luke so don't freak out. Don't get weird or anything when I say this." Lorelai took a deep breath before speaking, "April has her period."

Lorelai tried not to giggle as Luke's eyes widened and a horrified expression came across his face, "Oh um well I don't know what to say to that. Why did she call you about this?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Do not get mad at me for coming over. This is the reason that she called me because she knew you would be freaked out. Do you even know what to do in this situation?"

Luke just stood there not saying anything.

"See exactly. You don't know how to handle this situation. Plus this new change in her life is complicated and talking to your dad about it is insane. I was a 13-year old girl once and I know how terrible this is to talk to your father about. You were never a young girl; at least I never hope you were because that would be weird, so you have no idea how weird this is to talk to your father about. Most guys get uncomfortable when you even mention the word period. She needed someone to talk too." Lorelai said.

"Well why didn't she call her mother? You're not her mother; she should have spoken to Anna about this. This is Anna's business." Luke said raising his voice at Lorelai.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Okay listen to me." She said trying to control her anger over Luke getting mad at her for this situation. "April told me she tried to call Anna but no one answered. She did not want to tell you because you're a guy who doesn't handle these types of things well. I was the last person that she could think of to help her out in this situation. Plus this isn't her first time dealing with this. Anna has already told her everything she needed to know about this whole situation. She just needed someone to pick up the necessary supplies for her. She could not wait until Anna called her back because this is the type of thing that can just be put on hold. Don't worry I'm not trying to take over as her mother. I'm not trying to get your daughter to like me better than she likes you. I'm sorry for trying to be nice and help out April at something that you know nothing about. I'm sorry for coming over, I'll just leave." Lorelai raised her voice to match Luke's at the sentences spewed out of her mouth. Lorelai turned to walk away but was stopped when Luke reached out and grabbed her arm forcing her to turn around and face him.

"That's not what I meant Lorelai." Luke said releasing Lorelai's arm. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you for being here. Thank you for helping out April." He said quietly.

"No problem. April needed help so I was here."

"At least let me pay you for everything you bought for her, I can do that," Luke said reaching around for his wallet.

Lorelai waved her hand, "No, I am not accepting your money."

"Lorelai let me pay you back. You really didn't need to do this."

"I'm not taking your money over something as simple as this. It's just a small favor."

"There has to be a way I can repay you for this. I can get some coffee." Luke said.

Lorelai shook her head, "I don't have time. I really need to get going, Friday Night dinners and all, so I'm just going to say bye to April." Lorelai said turning to walk back in the door, "Wait before we go back inside, do not act any different around her these next few days. She will notice. Act as if everything is normal, she probably doesn't want you to know about all of this, so just treat her normally. Don't freak out about this new developing situation or anything."

Luke nodded, "Okay got it."

Lorelai walked back inside and said her goodbyes to April. April thanked Lorelai for helping her out.

* * *

Lorelai left Luke's apartment the way she came in and hurried back to her house. Once inside, she ran upstairs and ditched her clothes for Friday Night dinner appropriate clothes. As she was getting ready in the bathroom, Lorelai looked over and noticed an almost full box of tampons. Her eyes widened as a thought entered her mind.

"No, no, no, no" she whispered out loud as she ran into her room and checked the calendar.

"Shit," she muttered to herself as she noticed that she was late for her own period. "Damn it," she said thinking about the last few times she was with Luke and she remembered that they were not too careful about protection. The last few times they slept together was before the ultimatum and those times were out of sheer desperation to cling to their engagement for her instead of being out love.

Lorelai sat down on the bed and started thinking about this new possibility in her life. She had not even noticed she was late. She was so stressed over Luke and April, the failed engagement and everything that happened since she slept with Christopher that she never even gave thought to being late for her period. Lorelai was lost in her thoughts when her cell-phone rang. She scrambled over the nightstand where her phone was placed and answered it.

"Hey kid," she said knowing it was Rory calling.

"Hey, have you left the house yet? Are you on your way to grandma and grandpa's?" Rory asked.

"Umm no I was just about to leave. I got caught up in getting dressed that I didn't realize the time. I'm going to leave right now," Lorelai said trying to sound as normal as she could. She didn't want to tell Rory what was going on quite yet.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked, "You sound weird."

"I'm fine. I just had an awkward encounter with Luke earlier but I can tell you about that later." Lorelai replied.

"Okay, well I guess I will see you in a few minutes, bye Mom."

"Bye Rory," Lorelai said hanging up the phone.

Lorelai slid on her shoes, grabbed her purse and headed out the door. As she drove towards Hartford, she tried to calm herself down so she would not draw suspicions to herself at dinner. She could not let her parents know that she may be pregnant since they still didn't know that she and Luke were not together anymore. She managed to avoid the topic last week but knew that she would have to tell them this week. Rory couldn't know at this point either; she was just going to keep this to herself until she could make herself take a test. As she entered Hartford, she decided to pull over at a drugstore before heading to her parent's house.

Lorelai walked into the drugstore and headed straight for the aisle that contained pregnancy tests. She glanced over the selections. _There are a whole lot more now than when I was 16_, Lorelai thought before grabbing 4 different tests and heading to the front of the store. She placed the tests on the counter and smiled nervously at the teenager working the cash register. Lorelai walked out of the store after having paid for the tests. Once she was back in her jeep, she shoved the bag with the tests in her glove compartment. She thought they would be safe in there until she managed to draw up the courage to take the tests. Lorelai sat in her car for a few minutes before driving away in the direction of her parent's house.

* * *

**The end to another chapter! Please leave a review on how you think the story is going. I will base on how Lorelai's pregnancy scare will go based on the reviews. I have a few plans that I could do but I would like to see what you guys are in favor of.**

**So please leave a review! Thanks for reviewing/favoriting/following. I love reading your reviews and they make me feel great considering you guys like the story.**

**Nancy: Thanks for leaving a review! Lorelai will always be able to fend the people off that act crazy in the town. You're completely right, there will never be enough Luke and Lorelai.**

**Scarlet3086: Thanks for reviewing. I hope it was as interesting as you thought.**

**Javajunkieobsessed: Thanks for reviewing! I like writing the more real storyline.**


	8. Taking tests is never easy

**_I do not own Gilmore Girls._**

* * *

Lorelai arrived at the Gilmore Mansion a few minutes after leaving the drugstore. She laid her head down on the steering wheel for a few minutes before looking up and noticing Rory's car already in the driveway. She knew her parents and Rory were probably were already waiting on her since she was running even later than usual. She climbed out of her jeep and headed towards the front door, before she had a chance to knock though, Emily and Rory opened the door.

"Well get inside Lorelai, you cannot sit in your car all night," Emily said ushering Lorelai inside. She followed Emily and Rory into the living room and took her usual seat on the couch next to Rory.

"What would you like to drink Lorelai?" Richard asked.

"Oh, um, just a club soda." She replied.

"Are you sure that's not what you usually drink Lorelai," Emily said.

"Well I don't want my usual tonight; I would just like a club soda or just water."

"Is something wrong?" Emily asked, "Are you pregnant?"

"What? No, I'm not pregnant." Lorelai stammered out nervously. _At least I don't know if I am yet, _she thought. "I just want a club soda tonight. I haven't been feeling that well today. It's just a little stomach bug. I'll be fine."

Rory leaned over and whispered, "Are you sure you're fine? You don't seem like yourself tonight."

"I'm fine Rory, just drop it." She whispered harshly back.

"Lorelai how are things with you and Luke? You haven't really talked about him lately." Emily said.

"Luke and I are no longer together. The engagement is off." Lorelai confessed.

"When did this happen?" Richard asked.

"Does it really matter when it happened? The engagement is off, I screwed things up again. That's all that really needs to be said at this point." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, you cannot even tell us why the engagement is off? What happened between the two of you?" Emily asked.

"I do not want to talk about it right now. Can we please just drop this issue for now?" She asked.

"This is something that needs to be talked about. We are your parents; we should know why the engagement has been broken off." Emily said.

"Fine, do you really want to know?" Lorelai asked raising her voice. "I slept with Christopher. That's right I screwed my relationship up with Luke because I decided it would be best to jump in bed with another man. I made a mistake but what else is new?" she asked sarcastically.

"Oh, Lorelai," was all Emily could say. Lorelai could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Right, just another disappointment in the life of Lorelai Gilmore," Lorelai said. "I'm sorry but I need to go home. I just cannot be here right now." She said getting up from the couch.

"Lorelai, please stay for dinner." Richard said.

"I'm just not feeling well; I don't really want to eat anything right now. I will see you next week." Lorelai said walking towards the front door.

"I'm going to go home with Mom and see if she needs anything. See you next week grandma and grandpa," Rory said kissing her grandparents on the cheek before following her mother out the door.

Lorelai was already in her Jeep when Rory walked out. Before she was able to drive off, Rory walked over and knocked on the driver's side window. Lorelai looked up and rolled the window down.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked.

"Nothing, let's just head home. We can talk there. I just really want to be at home right now." Lorelai said.

"Okay, see you at home then." Rory said walking back to her car.

Lorelai started up her Jeep and drove off towards her house with Rory close following behind her.

* * *

When Lorelai pulled up in front on her house, she quickly reached into the glove compartment and grabbed the bag with the pregnancy tests and shoved it into her purse before stepping out of her Jeep. Rory pulled up just as she was walking towards the front door. Lorelai walked inside and ran up the stairs to hide the tests from Rory. She grabbed the tests out of her purse and shoved them into a cabinet in the bathroom, stuffing them at the back so no one could see them.

"Mom? Where did you go?" Rory called from downstairs.

"In the bedroom, I just came to change into something more comfortable. Be down in a minute." Lorelai yelled back before searching her room for something to wear. As she stripped out of her clothes, she paused and looked in the mirror at her stomach. She knew that there would be no signs of her possibly being pregnant since she had to be in the very early stages if she was pregnant but that didn't stop her from running her hands over her flat stomach. She stood in front of the mirror for a few more minutes before she heard Rory call for her. She quickly got dressed in the sweatpants and hello kitty t-shirt she found before walking down the stairs.

"What took you so long?" Rory asked as Lorelai sat down next to her on the couch.

"I couldn't find the sweatpants I wanted," Lorelai lied.

Rory nodded, "I ordered some Chinese since we didn't get to eat. I know that you don't feel good but I ordered enough for you too."

"I think I could eat a little Chinese food," Lorelai said smiling.

"Was this just a ploy to get out of Friday Night dinner?" Rory asked.

Lorelai shook her head, "No, it's just been a weird day. Then I had to tell them about Luke. They couldn't just accept the engagement was over. They had to know the reason."

"Well most people would want to know the reason." Rory said.

"I know but they knew that I didn't want to talk about it. They should have just dropped the issue like I asked. They could respect my wishes for once." Lorelai said.

The doorbell rang, "That must be the Chinese," Rory said. "Be right back." She grabbed the money off the table and paid the man at the front door. She walked back into the living room with the food and deposited on the table. Lorelai grabbed a carton of food off the table and began to eat it.

"I thought you didn't feel well?" Rory said as she watched her mother scarf down the food quickly.

"I feel slightly better now." She replied. Rory smiled and grabbed some food off the table as well.

Lorelai and Rory continued to eat their Chinese food while watching TV. Rory chatted about starting back school at Yale. She was already talking about graduation even though she still had a year of schooling to get through. Lorelai listened to Rory chat about everything that was coming up in her life but her mind couldn't help but drift to the possibility that she was going to be a mother again. When she noticed that Rory was finished talking, she turned to face her.

"So something interesting happened today." Lorelai said.

"What happened? Is this the reason you weren't feeling well? Did something happen with Luke?" Rory asked.

"One question at a time Ms. Journalist, so I was sitting at home and I got a call from April." Lorelai said.

"April? As in Luke's April?" Rory questioned.

"Yes that April. Do we know any other Aprils?" Lorelai asked. Rory shook her head no. "Anyways she called me earlier because she was having a bit of a problem. At first I thought something was seriously wrong with her or Luke but she assured me that everything was fine, turns out the problem was that she had gotten her period. She couldn't get in contact with her mom and she didn't want to talk to Luke about this; which I totally understood because you know how he gets in situations like that."

"Oh yeah, he gets completely uncomfortable. Remember that time the woman was breastfeeding in the diner? He freaked out." Rory said.

Lorelai laughed, "I remember. Anyways she needed someone to go to the store for her which I agreed to do since she had no one else to call. I end up going to Doose's for her and picking up everything she needed. I go up to back way to Luke's since walking through the diner and up to his apartment would raise suspicions. Luke was in the diner anyways so I was hoping that I could drop off the bag with April and then leave without him knowing. So after dropping things off with April for someone reason I decided to stay and talk to her for a little while. As we are talking Luke happens to walk in and of course is completely shocked that I am there. I tried to joke about how I wasn't sneaking around with his daughter behind his back."

"I take it that he wasn't very amused." Rory said.

"Not amused at all. Anyways, I take him out into the hallway and explain to him what I'm doing there. I start explaining things about April but at first he did not know what I was talking about. I tried to be vague but that didn't work, so I finally flat out said that April had her period. He look horrified, it was actually quite amusing until he got mad at me."

"Wait, why was he mad at you?" Rory asked.

"He was mad that she called me. He was upset that she didn't call her mother in this situation." Lorelai said.

"Wait, didn't you say she tried to call her mother?"

"Yeah, she did. So that's what I told him. I started getting angry because he was raising his voice at me so I raised my voice at him. I just told him that she did call her mother and that this wasn't her first time with dealing with everything, she just needed me to buy things for her. I told him that she couldn't tell him because he gets uncomfortable with things like that. Then I said something about how I'm not trying to take over as her mother or how I'm not trying to get April to like me better than she likes him. I apologized for trying to be nice and helping out. I don't even know why I said that, I was just getting angry." Lorelai said.

"Well what did he say after that? Did he get even angrier?" Rory asked.

"No, he didn't. I'm kind of surprised that he didn't blow up when I said that. He just apologized for getting mad at me. Then he offered to pay me for buying things for April. I told him that I was not going to accept the money. He offered to make me coffee as a repayment. I refused saying that I had to leave for Friday Night dinner and then I left." Lorelai explained.

"So that's the reason you were late?" Rory asked. "Because you were at Luke's?"

"Yeah and because I had to change before heading out there. I also stopped by a store in Hartford." Lorelai said before realizing what exactly she said. If Rory asked why she went to the store, she needed to come up with a lie.

"Why did you go to the store? You had just gone to Doose's earlier." Rory said.

Lorelai took a deep breath, "I just forgot something and was already on the way to my parents so I stopped by the store.

"Oh well what did you forget?" Rory asked.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter Rory." Lorelai replied.

Rory nodded and turned back to watch TV. Lorelai debated whether or not she should tell Rory that she may be pregnant. She wanted someone to share this with. She wanted someone to be there to talk about this with. After debating silently for herself for a few minutes, Lorelai turned to Rory.

"I need to tell you something. It is something major, something potentially life-changing." Lorelai said.

Rory started panicking, "You're not sick or anything are you? I mean like really sick."

"No. Nothing like that," Lorelai said pausing for a few minutes. She finally took a deep breath, "I think I may be pregnant." She said quietly.

"What?" Rory asked.

"I think I may be pregnant." Lorelai said a little louder this time.

"Oh my god," Rory said.

"I know."

"Wait, so why do you all of the sudden think you're pregnant?" Rory asked.

"After coming back from Luke's today, I noticed the box of untouched tampons sitting in the bathroom. I then started to freak out and checked the calendar and I'm late. I haven't even noticed after being so stressed about everything with Luke and your dad." Lorelai explained.

"Wait Dad, so if you are pregnant, it's not his right?" Rory asked.

"I don't think so. I mean that didn't happen to long ago and I'm already late. I don't think it is even possible for it to be his. I'm pretty sure that if I am pregnant that this baby is Luke's. If I am pregnant than once I go to a doctor, I will know for sure since he can tell me how far long I am." Lorelai said.

"So when you stopped by the store, I'm assuming you bought a pregnancy test."

Lorelai buried her head in her hands and held up four fingers.

"Wait, so you bought four tests?" Rory asked.

Lorelai nodded her head, "I didn't know which one to buy. Things have changed since I was pregnant with you. I just bought four completely random ones. Well the one I bought is the same one I bought when I was pregnant with you. They are upstairs right now."

"Have you already taken them? Is that why you were upstairs for a while earlier?"

"No, I can't take them right now. I cannot bring myself to take them. I don't know if I want to find out the truth." Lorelai said.

"You need to take them soon," Rory said.

"I know that Rory. I just…I mean…I cannot do it right now. I mean if I am pregnant then I have to tell Luke which will just create a whole list of other problems but if I'm not then I'm afraid that I'm going to be completely disappointed. I mean it's not like I want to be but I cannot help but feel sad if I find out that this whole thing is false alarm. It's just like a huge flashing sign that Luke and I are over and that everything is just so screwed up right now. I mean the only good thing right now is you but you're off at Yale." Lorelai said wiping the tears that started rolling down her face. "Don't say anything about quitting Yale because I know you will suggest that but it's not happening missy."

Rory started laughing, "Fine, I will not say that but the sooner you take these tests the better. You will finally find out the truth and then you can figure out how to deal with it. You can find out whether you need to tell Luke or not."

"You're so smart Rory. You could get into any college that you wanted too." Lorelai joked.

"Hey, I already did that. I got into Yale."

"Oh well see, I told you that you were smart." Lorelai replied. "I know I need to take the tests but I'm not doing it tonight. Maybe I will take them tomorrow, maybe."

"Isn't the End of Summer festival tomorrow?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if I'm going."

"What? You never miss a festival."

"I know but I don't want to be around the townspeople right now." Lorelai said.

"We are going, maybe it will help you to get your mind off things." Rory said.

"Maybe," Lorelai said before settling back down into the couch. Lorelai and Rory fell into a comfortable silence, dropping the subject of Lorelai's pregnancy scare and anything related to it. They continued to watch TV until they both fell asleep on the couch. Sometime throughout the night, Lorelai woke up and noticed they were still on the couch so she moved Rory to her bed then went and climbed into her. Lorelai quickly fell asleep pushing the thoughts of a new baby out of her mind.

* * *

The next day, Lorelai was downstairs watching TV when Rory announced that she was going out for a little while.

"I think I'm going to head over to Lane's and see how she is doing. Then I may go back the bookstore. Do I need to get you anything while I'm gone?" Rory asked as she stood in front of the door with the door open.

"No, I'm good. Tell Lane I said hey!" Lorelai shouted back. "Don't be gone too long if you want to go to the festival because I'm not going by myself."

"We are definitely going, see you later." Rory replied as she walked out the door.

* * *

After Rory left the house, Lorelai continued watching TV. She kept glancing towards the stairs, thinking about the pregnancy tests that lay up there; the tests that would determine her future and maybe even her and Luke's future. She tried to focus her mind of the television set in front of her but nothing interesting was playing. Lorelai knew that Rory was right and that she needed to take the tests soon because at least then she would know the truth. After debating with herself for several minutes, Lorelai finally drug herself up the stairs. She entered the bathroom and immediately grabbed the tests she shoved in the back of the cabinet. Lorelai opened all four tests and laid them out on the counter as she read the instructions.

A few minutes later, after having taken the tests, Lorelai lay in bed waiting for the timer she set to go off. Lorelai heard the timer go off announcing that the results of the tests were ready but made no effort to get off the bed. She was still lying in bed when she heard the front door open downstairs.

"Mom, are you here?" Rory yelled as she entered the house.

"Upstairs," Lorelai replied.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked as she entered the room.

"Just staring at the ceiling, it gets pretty interesting the longer you stare at it."

Rory moved to lie down next to her mother. She started staring up at the ceiling too following her mother's lead. After a few minutes of silence, Lorelai turned to face Rory.

"There's an actual reason that I'm just lying here besides just staring at the ceiling." Lorelai said.

"Really? I never would have guessed." Rory replied sarcastically.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Actually a little while after you left earlier, I came upstairs and took the pregnancy tests."

"Are you pregnant or not?" Rory asked. Lorelai shrugged her shoulders, "So the tests weren't clear on the results or what?" she asked confused.

"I still have not looked at them. They are currently still residing on the bathroom counter," Lorelai said pointing towards the bathroom.

"So you have been lying here this whole time trying to get up and look at the tests?" Rory asked.

Lorelai nodded her head, "I have been here for a while. These tests just make everything real. I haven't wanted to check and find out the truth. I have been trying to work up the courage to actually get out of this bed; it's not working so well."

Rory jumped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom, "You are about to find out your fate." She replied.

"Rory," Lorelai said. "Come back in here, don't look at them! Not yet anyways!" she yelled, "Rory, come back!"

"No, I'm going to tell you the results. We are going to find out the truth!" Rory yelled from the bathroom. "Wait, how do you read these things?" she asked poking her head out the bathroom door.

"The boxes telling you how to read it are beside every test. Just read the instructions." Lorelai replied. Rory nodded and headed back into the bathroom.

After what seemed like hours but in reality was only five minutes, Rory emerged from the bathroom holding all four tests in her hand. Lorelai sat up out of bed watching her daughter walks towards the bed.

"Well?" Lorelai asked as Rory sat down next to her.

"Well, in a few months I will have a little brother or sister," she said with a small smile on her face.

"So they are all positive?" She asked with no clear expression on her face.

Rory nodded, "Every single one, all positive."

"Let me see," Lorelai said grabbing the tests out of Rory's hand. She looked down at the tests and ran to the bathroom. She checked the tests against the box just to make sure that Rory did not make a mistake. They were definitely all positive. She bought the same exact test she did when she was pregnant with Rory. That pink stripe was now glaring at her like it did so many years ago. Lorelai placed all the tests back on the bathroom counter and walked back into the bedroom.

"I'm pregnant," she said sitting back down on the bed trying to process the information.

"Yep," was all Rory could reply for the moment.

"You are finally going to have the baby sister or brother you wanted when you were little," Lorelai said. "Oh wait no you have Gigi, I forgot."

"Yeah, but I hardly ever see Gigi." Rory replied. "Wait so are you happy about this? I cannot really tell by your expressions right now."

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I'm shocked right now. I'm freaking out. I'm just trying to process everything. I want to be happy about it, I just don't know. I mean I'm bringing a new life into the world, that's exciting but with how things are with Luke now, a baby will just make everything even more complicated. I mean, I'm planning on keeping the baby, no doubt, but this is just really complicated."

"I understand. So are you going to tell Luke?" Rory asked.

"I need to go to the doctor first to see how far along I am before I tell him. I mean, I'm pretty sure it is his unless life really wants to throw me a curveball. I just need to confirm everything with a doctor first before I go telling anyone else. You have to keep this a secret Rory." Lorelai said staring at Rory.

"I promise, this will stay between me and you."

Lorelai lied back down on the bed and put her hands on her still flat stomach, "Life has just really had it out for me lately." She said now rubbing tiny circles on her stomach.

"When are you going to the doctor?" Rory asked.

"I will make an appointment first thing Monday morning." Lorelai said. "Let's do something so I don't have to think about this right now," she said rolling over to face Rory.

"Come on, the End of Summer festival will be starting soon, why don't you get up and get dressed and we can head over there? This will help relax your mind, plus there is always a ton of great food, so you can eat whatever you want." Rory said. "I'm going downstairs to get ready; I want you to do the same!" Rory said leaving Lorelai upstairs by herself.

* * *

An hour later, Lorelai and Rory were walking towards the town square for the festival. Lorelai noticed people watching her and Rory as they were walking.

Lorelai pulled her jacket closer to her body, "I feel like everyone can tell," she whispered to Rory.

Rory rolled her eyes, "No one can tell. You just found out. You look exactly the same. Relax; you are just going to draw suspicions to yourself. Just act normal, well normal for you anyways."

Lorelai and Rory walked around the town square, careful to both avoid the punch bowl, considering Lorelai couldn't drink and Rory needed to keep an eye out for her mother. They both decided to get some cotton candy and sat down on a bench, watching different townspeople interact.

"Ohh, you know what I just realized?" Rory asked. "You and Lane are pregnant at the same time," she whispered making sure that no one else heard her. "Your babies are going to grow up together."

"Well at least I'm not the only one. That's going to be weird. I mean we are far apart in age that would be like you having a kid at the same time I am." Lorelai said. "Okay, I just weirded myself out, let's not talk about this situation anymore." Rory nodded in understanding.

Lorelai and Rory stood up from the bench and started to walk around the festival. They were stopped by Sookie.

"Hey Rory, I haven't seen you in a while," Sookie said.

"Well, I started back school so I have been busy." She replied.

"Yeah, that's what your mom was saying. So anything new in your life?"

Rory shook her head, "No, just the same school stuff, nothing new. Just trying to finish up this last year and graduate on time."

"I'm sure you will do fine. So Lorelai, you weren't at the inn yesterday, is everything okay?"

"Everything's great. I just needed a small break yesterday, I wasn't feeling too well but I'm fine now." Lorelai replied with a smile. "Where are your kids at?" she asked changing the subject.

"At home, Jackson is watching them so I could get out of the house for a few minutes. Actually I probably should get back, he is probably freaking out. He loves those kids but freaks if I leave him alone for too long. See you girls around," Sookie said walking off in the opposite direction.

"Give the kids my love from their favorite Lorelai!" Lorelai shouted as Sookie walked off.

"I will!" Sookie yelled back smiling.

* * *

Lorelai and Rory turned to walk away when they noticed Luke and April walking towards them.

"Oh great," Lorelai said under her breath. "How am I supposed to face him right now?" she whispered to Rory.

"Just don't think about it, just make polite conversation," Rory whispered as Luke walked up with April trailing behind.

"Hey Rory, Lorelai," Luke greeted.

"Hey Luke and April," Lorelai said once April walked up.

"Hey Lorelai," April said. "Can I go get a snow-cone Dad?" April asked.

"Sure," Luke replied as April started to walk away.

"I think I will get a snow cone too," Rory said walking in the direction April just walked in, leaving the two adults standing alone.

Lorelai shot Rory a dirty look to which Rory giggled and mouthed "sorry, just talk," before catching up to April.

"I just wanted to thank you again for yesterday for everything with April. You were right; I wouldn't know what to do. I'm just glad that she thought to call you." Luke said.

"I just know how you get in situations like that so I was glad to help out." Lorelai replied.

"Yeah, I would have been completely lost."

Lorelai laughed, "Oh definitely." Lorelai looked up at Luke who was now smiling at her. She smiled back. Lorelai walked over to a bench and sat down. Luke followed and sat down beside her.

"Has Rory started back school yet?" Luke asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, she just started back. She is just visiting for the weekend. What about April?"

"She started back too. She is just staying with me right now because Anna had to go to New Mexico to take care of her mother."

Lorelai nodded, "How long is she going to stay with you?"

"A few weeks, not completely sure, she is just staying here until Anna can get back."

"Well that will be nice, you having her for a while. My daughter just leaves me," Lorelai said with a little sadness in her voice.

"Yeah, but she has to leave you. She has to go to Yale," Luke said placing his hand on Lorelai's knee. Lorelai looked down as Luke slightly rubbed her leg. Luke noticed her watching and quickly withdrew his hand. He blushed as he pulled his hand away. Lorelai smiled at the contact and smiled wider as Luke blushed. They sat there staring and smiling at one another until April and Rory walked back over to join them.

"I guess, I should be heading home. I'm really tired," Lorelai said standing up from the bench.

"Thanks again for yesterday," April said.

"You're welcome sweetie, I guess I will see you two around, bye Luke, April." Lorelai said as she turned to walk away.

"Bye Lorelai," Luke said as he watched her walk away with Rory.

* * *

"So what was going on with you and Luke when we walked up, you two looked awfully cozy." Rory said.

"Nothing was going on, we were just talking." Lorelai said.

"Just talking, not what it looked like," Rory said raising her eyebrows up at Lorelai.

"Nothing happened." Lorelai defended herself, "We just talked about you and April. I'm going to bed." Lorelai said heading upstairs.

"Fine, deny it! But I think there was something definitely going on between you two. You were just staring and smiling at one another. People that just got out of an engagement don't do that!" Rory yelled since Lorelai was now upstairs.

"Go to bed Rory." Lorelai shouted. "I love you!"

"Love you too!" Rory shouted before heading to her room.

* * *

**The end of another chapter and Lorelai is pregnant. Thanks for writing in with your opinions on her pregnancy, I appreciate it!  
Just for your information, I don't like the whole "hey, you're pregnant let's get back together thing," it just seems crazy that everything would magically be fixed just because a baby pops into the picture.**

**I would reply to each of your reviews that you left for the last chapter but I don't want to give anything away accidentally. I do really appreciate you all taking the time to review.**

**Please leave a review with your thoughts on this chapter! **

**I have the next chapter pretty much written but I'm having second thoughts and may change a few things in it.**


	9. Doctor's Visits and Diner Visits

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

**This update is really soon since I just updated yesterday but this chapter was easy to write. I considered waiting to upload it for another day since I just uploaded a chapter but I was like whatever I already have it written. Enjoy! I'm also working on another story idea, still not sure about it though.**

* * *

Sunday morning, Rory was downstairs making coffee for herself when Lorelai entered the kitchen. Lorelai grabbed her usual mug and stood next to Rory.

"Is there enough coffee for me?" Lorelai asked smiling.

"Wait, you want coffee? What happened to the whole not drinking coffee because of the whole Luke thing?" Rory asked.

"Yes but this morning, I really want some coffee. It has been forever since I had coffee. It smells amazing and I need some."

"You're pregnant. You shouldn't drink coffee when you're pregnant. It's bad for the baby." Rory said.

"One cup isn't going to hurt anything. Plus when I was pregnant with you, I drank coffee all the time and you turned out super smart. I think the coffee did that." Lorelai said now pouring a cup of coffee.

"Fine, one cup, that's it. No more than that cup right there," Rory said pointing at the cup Lorelai was now holding.

"Yes, mom," Lorelai said sarcastically. She lifted her cup of coffee and savored the smell before sipping on it. Suddenly, she sat the cup down and ran up the stairs, holding her hand over her mouth.

"Mom? Are you okay" Rory said chasing her mother up the stairs. She found her mother crouched over the toilet, holding her hair back.

Lorelai grabbed a rag and wiped her mouth before shifting backwards and resting against the wall, "So this kid hates coffee."

"Oh mom, I'm sorry." Rory said. "Do you need anything?"

Lorelai shook her head, "No, I'm okay. I don't think this is morning sickness right now. I just think this kid really hates coffee. This definitely has to be Luke's baby."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rory asked.

"I have dealt with this before Rory, I'm okay. This is the part that completely sucks about being pregnant."

"Do you need me to take the coffee out of the house?"

"No, I think I can deal with the smell but the taste is terrible. I just really want to drink coffee. Why is this kid already turning against me? Doesn't it know that I am a lover of coffee?"

"Well maybe it knows that coffee isn't great for pregnant women or it is a mini-Luke." Rory said.

"Ugh," Lorelai groaned standing up from the bathroom floor, "Now I feel gross. I'm going to take a shower."

"You do that and then maybe we can go shopping before I head back to school," Rory said.

"Shopping?" Lorelai asked grinning, "You talked me into it. I'll be quick." She said pushing Rory out of the bathroom so she could shower.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Lorelai and Rory had arrived at the Hartford Mall. After stopping by the bookstore, per Rory's request, they passed by a store with maternity clothing.

"Why must all maternity clothing be hideous?" Lorelai asked looking into the store's window display.

"Well that's not too bad," Rory said pointing towards a shirt. "Plus in a few months, you are going to need maternity clothes."

"Don't remind me. Let's not focus on what happens in the future. I will worry about that when it comes to it. Let's go look at all the pretty clothes and shoes that I can wear now." Lorelai said heading off in the direction of her favorite store.

After two hours of Rory some new clothes, Lorelai decided to stop by the food court. Rory insisted that Lorelai not buy too many new clothes since she would not be able to fit into them soon anyways. Lorelai still bought a few new things. After their stop at the food court, Lorelai and Rory stopped in front of a baby store. Rory noticed how Lorelai was not moving away from the entrance of the store, instead she was staring into the store.

"Do you want to go in?" Rory asked.

"Maybe just for a minute," Lorelai said walking into the store. They browsed the store for thirty minutes. Lorelai walked around looking at the tiny clothes and shoes and everything else that a baby would need. "When you were little, I made a lot of your clothes once we lived at the inn, since I was short on money."

"Well now you can afford to buy to actually buy clothes," Rory replied.

Lorelai smiled, "Yeah but I still may make some clothes, and I really liked doing that for you. Plus everything was special because it was made especially for you."

Rory smiled, "Are you going to buy anything for the future one today?"

"Probably not, I don't need to start buying things now; if I do then I will just keep buying everything until I go broke." Lorelai said. "I forgot how much things babies need."

"Yeah, there is a ton of stuff here." Rory said looking around the store. "I hate to cut this trip short but I need to get back to Yale soon."

Lorelai sighed, "I understand but maybe a trip to Sephora first?" she asked grinning widely.

"I think I have time for a Sephora trip," Rory said.

* * *

The next morning, Lorelai was dressed in her new black pants she had purchased the day before. She called earlier this morning and scheduled a doctor's appointment for two that afternoon. Lorelai decided to head to the inn before going to the doctor. She had work to get done at the inn anyways.

She arrived at the inn and headed straight for the kitchen.

"Hey Sookie," Lorelai said happily.

"Hey, you look great today and you're very happy. What's going on?" Sookie asked.

"Thanks, I'm just happy. Rory and I spent some time together shopping yesterday, hence the new outfit," Lorelai said twirling around the kitchen.

"Well I'm glad that you're happy." Sookie said.

"I just got tired of moping around all the time; I needed something to lift my spirits. Hey do we have any hot chocolate?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure, I can make you some. Still no coffee?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai shook her head no, "No but I really would love hot chocolate."

Sookie started gathering the ingredients for the hot chocolate, "So have you talked to Luke lately?" she asked.

"We kind of talked the other day because April called me and then we talked at the festival." Lorelai said.

"Wait, why did April call you?"

"She had a small girl problem and needed some help. I went over to Luke's to help her and I mean he was surprised that I just showed up all of the sudden."

"Well yeah, considering you two haven't talked in a little while." Sookie said.

"I know but April needed me. So when he finds out I was there for April, he gets mad at me because I was helping her. I explain that I was the only person to help her at the time. Then I get mad at him because he is mad at me. We argued a little more but then he apologized for getting mad at me for being there. I left after he apologized because I needed to get to my parents. Then Saturday at the festival, he just thanked me again for helping April and we actually talked and had a decent conversation." Lorelai said.

"So no fighting this time?" Sookie asked.

"No, after he thanked me for helping April, Rory and April walked off and left us alone. We just talked about Rory and April starting back school. It was nice to have an actual small conversation, although Rory was convinced something else was going on."

"Why was she convinced of that?" Sookie asked handing over the cup of hot chocolate to Lorelai.

"I don't know. I mean we were just talking. Rory said we looked cozy sitting together." Lorelai said.

"Well maybe she sees something there," Sookie said raising her eyebrows.

"We are broken-up, there is nothing going on. We just broke off our engagement. We're friends, if you can even call it that," Lorelai said. "Anyways thanks for the coffee, I need to get to my office. Hey, I have to leave the inn early today so if there could be no disturbances this morning that would be great."

"What kind of appointment?" Sookie asked.

"You are certainly inquisitive today. It's just a hair appointment," Lorelai lied. "Okay, heading to my office now, see ya." Lorelai said walking out of the kitchen and towards her office.

* * *

After spending the morning working on paperwork and filling out the payroll, it was time for Lorelai to leave for her appointment. She stopped by the kitchen to tell Sookie she was leaving before heading out of the inn. After a 30-minute drive she arrived at the doctor's office. She pulled into the parking lot and walked towards the front door. She took a deep breath before stepping foot into the doctor's office.

Lorelai walked towards the front desk and signed in.

"Is this your first appointment here?" The lady behind the desk asked.

"Yes it is," Lorelai replied.

"Okay, well we need you to fill out this paperwork for your appointment today." she said handing over a few sheets of paperwork attached to a clip-board. "Just bring this back to me when you are done."

Lorelai nodded and took a seat in one of the empty chairs. After she filled out all the paperwork and turned it back into the front desk, she took note of the people that surrounded her. It seemed as if she was the only person here without someone else. She watched the other couples interact and talk lovingly about their future child. Lorelai started to grow sad watching the other couples because she was here by herself. While they had the father's by their side, Lorelai had no one. Granted, she still hadn't told the father that he was going to be a father but still she should have at least asked Rory to accompany her to the appointment. Lorelai was broken out of her thoughts when a nurse stepped into the waiting room and called her name.

"Lorelai Gilmore?" The nurse called out.

"That's me," Lorelai said grabbing her purse and heading towards the door.

"Alright, I will get you set up in the room, just follow me," The nurse said.

Lorelai followed the nurse into the room and was instructed to lie down on the table.

"Now, I'm just going to draw some blood so we can run a few tests. This will help determine whether you are pregnant or not." The nurse explained as she worked to get the needle ready.

"Well four home tests shouldn't lie," Lorelai replied nervously.

The nurse chuckled, "Well most people like to take more than one to make sure of the results. Plus those tests can give off a false-positive reading at times. I know people that have taken way more than four to determine their results. Trust me four is nothing."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one then."

"Is this your first child?" she asked as she began to draw the blood.

"No, I have one other daughter but she just started her senior year at Yale so it has been a while since I've been in this position." Lorelai said.

"I see, well I'm done here. Now I'm going to take this to the lab real quick. You can go ahead and change into this gown while you wait for the doctor to come in. She shouldn't be too long." The nurse said handing Lorelai a gown and exiting the room. Lorelai stepped behind the curtain in the room to change in case anyone walked in. After changing into the gown, she sat down in the exam chair. A few minutes later, a middle-aged woman walked into the room.

"Hi Lorelai, I'm Dr. Jenkins, I will be your doctor." She said taking a seat next to Lorelai and reading over her charts.

"So I see that you have been pregnant before but that was over twenty years ago," the doctor said.

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah, I never really thought I would be in this position again. It's been so long since my last pregnancy."

Dr. Jenkins smiled, "Well everything is pretty much the same, not too much has changed. The blood work came back all positive so you are definitely pregnant. Congratulations." She said.

"Thanks." Lorelai replied.

"We are just going to run a few test to make sure the baby is doing okay and that everything looks good. Since it has been quite a while since your last pregnancy, I would like to do an ultrasound today, unless you would like to wait for that."

"Today will be fine."

"Okay since it is early on, this will be an internal ultrasound, just to let you know." The doctor said. Lorelai nodded in response. After running a few different tests it was time for the ultrasound.

Lorelai smiled as a black –and-white picture popped out on the screen.

"So this is your baby right here," Dr. Jenkins said pointing to the screen.

Lorelai's eyes began to water as she watched her baby on the screen, "I almost forgot how emotional it is to see the baby for the first time. It is amazing." She said as she wiped at the tears now falling slowly down her face. This was the first time that she felt truly happy about the baby.

"Yeah, the first time is always something else. I'm going to print out a picture for you today, so you can take it home and show it off to whoever you want."

"Can I have two copies? I would like one for the child's father," Lorelai said.

The doctor smiled, "Sure. Okay we are done here. There are just a few things I want to discuss with you."

"Okay." Lorelai said sitting up straighter and taking the sonogram pictures from the doctor.

"You are about eight weeks along at this point. Your projected due date is March 17th. Now I'm not saying you are old but you are no longer 16 so this pregnancy may be more difficult. You are going to have to be more careful about what you eat and drink. You need to cut down on your caffeine consumption and try and add more fruits and veggies into your diet. There may be more complications since you are older but as for today everything looks great. You are a perfectly, healthy pregnant woman." Dr. Jenkins said smiling.

"The caffeine thing shouldn't be a problem. I tried to drink coffee but this kid hates it already." Lorelai laughed.

"Well good, because coffee is not great for a pregnant woman anyways. That's really all that I needed to do today, so I will leave you to get dressed. Stop by the front desk on your way out and they will schedule an appointment for you in about a month. Have a nice day Lorelai." The doctor said walking out of the room.

Lorelai shoved the sonogram pictures into her purse and quickly got dressed in her regular clothes. After getting dressed, she made another appointment with the front desk before leaving the doctor's office. She climbed into her jeep and headed back towards Stars Hollow.

* * *

Lorelai was sitting at home watching TV when her cell phone rang. Rory's name flashed up on the screen so she answered it.

"Hey kid, what's going on?" she asked.

"So how did the doctor's appointment go? I thought you were going to call me afterwards." Rory said.

"Sorry it must have slipped my mind. The appointment went great actually. I'm definitely pregnant, even though we already knew that. I'm about eight weeks along." She said.

"I'm really going to have a new little brother or sister, that's great. When is your due date?" Rory asked.

"March 17th. I have two sonogram pictures of your new sibling, although there's not much to see at this point."

"I still want to see." Rory said.

"Well you will just have to come visit your mother sometime."

"I have some free time this week, I think. I will come visit you soon, at least before the weekend if I can get away. Wait, so since your eight weeks along, this baby is definitely Luke's right?" Rory asked.

"Yes, it is definitely Luke's. I now know the reason it hates coffee. Gosh, I can't keeping call it an it. I need a name to refer to the baby as." Lorelai said.

"You could call it peanut."

Lorelai thought about it for a minute, "Maybe. I'll think of something."

"So when are you going to tell Luke?" Rory asked.

"Well, I think that I need to tell him soon. I'm thinking about telling him today. I can go by the diner after it is closed. I mean I have the thought in my head to tell him now and I need to tell him before I chicken out. I'm afraid that if I don't tell him now that I will never tell him and sooner or later he is going to notice me gaining weight. I can only hide this for so long."

"Well it is going to be a while before the weight gain is noticeable I'm sure. I agree though you need to tell him soon, the sooner the better."

"I know. I will tell him tonight as soon as the diner closes." Lorelai said. "I even got an extra copy of the sonogram picture for him."

"Aww that's cute. Well I'm about to meet up with a study group so I need to go. Bye, give love to little peanut for me." Rory said.

Lorelai laughed, "Will do, love you!" she said hanging up the phone.

Lorelai looked over at Paul Anka who was sitting in the chair watching her. She got off of the couch and walked over to him. "So Paul Anka you are going to become a big brother soon. How do you feel about that?" she asked petting his head. Paul Anka just continued staring at her. "Okay so you have no opinion. Are you hungry?" she asked walking to the kitchen to give him so food. Paul Anka ate happily once Lorelai left the kitchen.

Lorelai looked up and noticed she still had a few hours before the diner would be closing. She decided to try and get her mind off telling Luke by cleaning the house. She started cleaning in the living room which she really had not got around to in the past week. Everything was easy to clean since she had removed most things after her and Luke broke-up. After cleaning the living room, she walked around the house until she found the box of items from Rory's childhood. She sat down on the floor and started to sort through the box. She smiled as she pulled each item out and laid it aside. She thought back to when Rory was a baby and how nervous she was. She was only 16 at the time and knew nothing about babies but she figured everything out and raised Rory by herself. Now she was older and more experienced but still didn't have anyone there for her. She knew that Luke would help her out but they weren't together anymore. It wouldn't be the same. They wouldn't be a little family. After sorting through the box, she noticed that it was close to the time Luke would normally start closing the diner. Lorelai packed back up the box and took it to her room to look through again later. When she came back downstairs, she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

* * *

Luke was back in the storeroom doing inventory when he heard the diner bells rang out.

"We're closed," he shouted.

"I know." Lorelai said back.

Luke instantly recognized the voice as belonging to Lorelai. He put down the items in his hand and walked back into the diner. He saw Lorelai standing in the middle of the diner looking around. She looked nervous. He started walking towards her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Can we talk? I have something I need to tell you."

"Yeah, sure," He replied. Lorelai walked to the counter and sat on a stool. "You want coffee? I just cut it off so it should still be good." He said.

Lorelai shook her head, "No, I'm good."

"Are you sure? I can make you tea or something." Luke said.

"Luke, just stop, I don't want anything. I just need to talk to you." Lorelai said.

Luke walked behind the counter and stood in front of Lorelai's stool. He stood there looking at her, waiting for her to talk for several minutes but she didn't say anything. She was avoiding his gaze, although every few minutes they would lock eyes.

"What did you need to talk about Lorelai?" Luke asked.

"Just give me a minute," Lorelai said pausing. "I'm going to need you not to freak out when I tell you this." She said.

"Why would I freak out?" Luke asked.

"Because I'm freaking out a tiny bit, if I freak out then I know that you will probably freak out. I mean I didn't expect this to happen to me. I mean not right now. There was a time when I thought this would be great but it sure has the worst timing. I know that I screwed up in my life but life just keeps throwing me these curveballs. Lately everything has become so complicated and this just adds a whole new set of complications to the mix and it is freaking me out. I just…."

Luke interrupted her, "Calm down. Just tell me what it is." he said.

Lorelai took a deep breath and grabbed the sonogram out of her purse. She took another deep breath as she handed over the sonogram to Luke.

Luke looked down at the picture and scrunched his face up in confusion, "What's this?" he asked holding the picture up.

"That is a picture of our baby." Lorelai said. "Luke, I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Oooooh cliffhanger, hahaha. How do you think Luke is going to react to the news? Probably in his typical Luke fashion. I just started the chapter so right now I'm not even sure how he is going to react. I do have some idea though.**

**Please leave a review with your opinions on this chapter/this story so far! Or leave a review on how you think Luke is going to react!**


	10. I'm Pregnant, Luke

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Luke looked down at the picture and scrunched his face up in confusion, "What's this?" he asked holding the picture up._

_"That is our baby." Lorelai said. "Luke, I'm pregnant."_

* * *

Luke continued to stare at the picture, "You're what?" he asked looking up at her.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated.

Luke was frozen in his place. He could not move. He was shocked to his very core over what Lorelai just told him. Lorelai looked at him waiting for him to speak but Luke had no words. She began to grow nervous since Luke was not speaking. He looked horrified to her.

"Okay Luke, I need you to speak. I need you to say something. Say anything but please do not pull that monosyllabic quiet thing that you do so well. Speak to me; tell me what you're thinking." Lorelai pleaded.

Luke still didn't respond. He stood in the same place behind the counter staring down at the picture. Lorelai sat on her stool waiting for a response from Luke. "Are you just going to stand there or do you have something to say about this?" Lorelai asked willing herself not to cry in front of him.

Lorelai sat there for several minutes waiting for Luke to make a move or say anything about the bombshell she just dropped on him. Luke just stood in his place looking everywhere but at Lorelai. "Fine, if you have nothing to say then I'm gone. You can keep the picture." She said angrily. Lorelai stood up from her stool and started to walk out the door when Luke stopped her.

"Lorelai, wait," Luke said walking towards her.

Lorelai stopped in her place and turned to face Luke, "What? It is obvious how you feel. Your expression sold you out Luke. The whole pausing thing says it all. I get it. This isn't what you expected but don't worry I don't need someone else. I can do this by myself. I did it before with Rory and I did a damn good job." She wiped the tears from her eyes before walking out of the diner, leaving a stunned Luke behind.

Lorelai left the diner and rushed towards her house. She managed to fight back the tears until she walked through her front door. Once inside she rushed up to her bedroom and curled up on the bed. Tears began flowing freely as she thought about how Luke reacted or didn't react. She was pregnant and alone once again just like when she was sixteen. The only thing different now was the fact that she was older and actually knew how to take care of a child. Now, she owned her own inn and had her own house to raise her kid in. After several minutes, her sobs quieted and she rolled onto her back. She began thinking about her future with this child as she stared up at the ceiling.

* * *

The next morning, Lorelai called into the inn to let them know that she was going to take the day off. She had not slept a lot throughout the night because she was distressed over her talk with Luke. Lorelai was downstairs fixing herself a cup of tea when she heard someone knocking at the door. She exited the kitchen and walked to the door. She could see Luke's frame through the door. She opened the door to see Luke standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly when she opened the door.

"Are you sure it's mine?" He asked angrily.

"What?" she replied.

"The baby," he whispered, "Are you sure it's mine? You did sleep with Christopher as well." He said accusingly.

"Come inside and then we can talk," Lorelai said stepping out of the way allowing Luke to come inside. He hesitated for a minute before walking inside. After shutting the door, Lorelai made her way into the kitchen. Luke followed behind her. Once he entered the kitchen, Lorelai turned to face him.

"Of course, I'm sure it's yours. I would not have told you if the baby wasn't yours. I know I have said and done terrible things to you in the past but I wouldn't do something like this to you. I'm not that insensitive." She said.

"That's not what I meant," Luke said.

"Sure, it's not." Lorelai said rolling her eyes, "Look, I'm eight weeks along, two months. There is no way this baby could be anyone else's but yours. I was pregnant at the time that I gave you the ultimatum; I just did not know it at that time. This baby is definitely yours."

"I'm sorry for acting like that." Luke said after a few minutes.

"It's okay. Luke, I don't want to argue with you anymore so let's not do that. I'm tired of arguing. Let's just talk about this." Lorelai replied. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Luke followed her soon after and sat down at the opposite end of the couch.

"I'm sorry for not saying anything last night. I was just shocked and didn't know what to say."

"I was shocked too but I had to do something about it. Luke, when I told you last night, I needed you to say something. I needed you to have some reaction but you didn't. That really hurt me." Lorelai explained.

"I know and I really am sorry for acting that way. It was just a lot to process at the time."

"Yeah, and you're not the best at processing things in a quick manner anyways." Lorelai teased. "Do you have any questions about this at all?"

"I'm not really sure what to ask." Luke said pausing, "Well when did you find out?"

"I found out Saturday. I took a few home tests and they were all positive. Actually, I think they may still be upstairs on the counter. I should probably throw them away now. Anyways, I went to the doctor yesterday and confirmed everything. They told me that I'm two months along now and my due date is March 17th. After going to the doctor yesterday, I decided that I shouldn't keep this from you for too long. I was afraid that if I waited then I would have never told you. I would have just went along with this by myself."

"Why were you afraid?" Luke asked.

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I mean we aren't together anymore, our engagement is over, I screwed that up. After everything that happened between us, I wasn't sure how you would take the news or how I would even begin to tell you. I mean I always thought if we had kids then we would at least be together. This just reminds me of the situation I was in with Rory. I was single and pregnant and ended up raising her all alone." She said blinking back tears. "Damn hormones," she joked as she used her hands to wipe her tears.

"From what I know, hormones are a part of the deal." Luke said, "This isn't the same situation though. I'm not Christopher. I am not going to bolt and run. I know that last night I had no reaction but I'm going to be here for this baby. I'm going to be in my kid's life."

Lorelai smiled, "I know. I don't know why I ever doubted you. You're are the complete opposite of Christopher and that's why I lo…" she stopped herself before saying she loved him, "I mean, that's why I know you are going to be there." She said correcting herself hoping that Luke didn't notice that she almost said she loved him. She told him a few days previous that she did but couldn't bring herself to say it now.

"I couldn't leave my baby like that. I'm not that guy." Luke said.

"I know. I'm just giving you all your options here. I mean, having this baby with me means that you are going to be stuck with me for at least another eighteen years." She joked.

Luke smiled, "I put up with you for this long, what's another eighteen years?"

"As long as you are in it for the long haul, once you're in there is no getting out. No matter how annoying I will get. No matter how messy the kid is or how gross their jam hands are. You are stuck now buddy. I'm not letting you get away."

"I'm going to be here for the baby," he said "and for you." He said reassuringly.

"That's what I wanted to hear last night. Well at least that you are going to be here for the baby. I have done terrible things to you and I wouldn't blame you if you never forgave me for any of it. I understand. I was horrible and I made mistakes, huge mistakes that I don't even know what I was thinking at the time, just terrible things."

"Lorelai," Luke said looking her in the eyes, "I forgave you for what happened because like you said it was a mistake. I know that you didn't mean to do anything like that."

"Why are you such a good person?" Lorelai asked. "I'm serious. You're great." Lorelai noticed Luke just watching her. "Um okay this conversation went someplace different than I thought. Is there anything else that you need to know about this pregnancy?" she asked changing the subject.

"Does anyone else know?" He asked.

"Just Rory of course, she was the one that told me I was pregnant," Lorelai looked up and noticed Luke's confused expression. She laughed, "I mean, I took the tests but couldn't make myself look at them for a while. Rory came home before I looked at them and read out the results. She's not some crazy person that automatically knows people are pregnant. I think that this should be kept between us for now. I mean, I might tell Sookie because she will suspect something is up soon. Of course, it is your decision if you want to tell April. I think she should know before everyone else but that's your decision not mine."

"I agree, I will probably tell April soon. You can decide when we should tell the town or we can decide together, I guess." Luke said.

Lorelai nodded. "I think that's it. I don't have much else to say about this. Actually, I have another doctor's appointment in a month. I know that you don't like doctor's offices or hospitals because they make you uncomfortable but you are welcome to tag along with me, if you want. You do not have to be there for the appointment, I can just tell you what happened but if you do want to go, just let me know and I will give you the appointment information."

"I'll go with you. I told you I'm going to be here for the baby and I mean that." Luke said.

Lorelai picked up her tea and took a sip, "One more thing, I know for sure this is your kid because I tried to drink coffee and it made me sick. That never happens. This kid is already plotting against me."

Luke laughed, "So you're drinking tea now?"

"Exactly. Just think all these years of you trying to make me stop drinking coffee and all you had to do to accomplish that was knock me up."

"Maybe I should have done that earlier then," Luke replied. There was an awkward silence between them for a few minutes after Luke's statement.

"So um, yeah that's all I really have to say now. Is there anything else you need to know about this pregnancy thing?" Lorelai asked.

"Actually, without sounding like a complete idiot," he said grabbing the sonogram picture from his shirt pocket, "What exactly am I looking at here? I know it's a baby but where exactly is it?" he asked.

Lorelai giggled and scooted down the couch closer to him, "Okay these things are kind of hard to look at if you're not sure what you are looking for," she said pointing to the picture, "This little thing right here, that's the baby. That's our baby." She said smiling.

"Okay, I get it. So that's our baby," Luke said grinning down at the picture.

"Yeah, a mini-Luke or mini-Lorelai or peanut as Rory called it." She placed her hand on her belly as she talked to Luke.

"Peanut?" Luke asked.

"Well I can't keep calling the baby an it. That's not right." Lorelai explained.

"Of course," Luke said. "I just shouldn't question you."

Lorelai smiled, "No you shouldn't." She looked down and noticed how close they were. Luke's hand was resting on her leg. He looked up from the picture and smiled at her. Lorelai continued to stare into his eyes as he stared into hers. Luke broke from the gaze and noticed that her hand was positioned on her stomach. Luke looked up at her once again and noticed Lorelai was just watching him. As Luke looked up, Lorelai leaned in closer and pressed her lips into his. Before Luke could respond to the kiss, Lorelai's phone rang and she jumped away from him. She silently cursed herself for attempting to kiss him; this was not the time to do anything like that. She was not going to allow herself to get back together with him just for the sake of their baby. That was not the right answer.

"I should get that," she said nervously as she stood up from the couch.

Luke nodded, "Yeah, I should get going anyways," he said turning to walk out the door.

"Bye Luke," she whispered quietly as she watched Luke walk out the front door.

"Hello?" she said answering the phone.

"Hey Mom," Rory said.

"Oh hey kid, what's going on?"

"Nothing much, how did your talk with Luke go?" Rory asked.

"Oh well at first it was absolutely terrible but then it turned into something great," she said as she began filling Rory in on the details of her talk with Luke. She left out the part about how she tried to kiss him though, figuring that Rory didn't need to know that.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Luke was just returning home from picking April up from school. April was sitting down at the table to do her homework when Luke sat down next to her.

"There's something that I need to tell you April," Luke said.

April looked up from her math textbook, "Okay, what is it?" she asked. "Is everything okay?"

Luke nodded, "Everything is fine. I went to talk to Lorelai today and she informed me of some big news."

"What kind of big news?" April asked.

"Well Lorelai, she is pregnant, which means that I'm going to be a father again and you will now have a younger half-sibling." Luke explained.

"Wait, are you serious?" she asked.

"I'm serious. She went to the doctor and everything. You cannot tell anyone though, we are not telling the town quite yet. You and Rory are the only two that know besides Lorelai and me." Luke said.

April squealed, "That's so cool. I always wanted a younger sibling."

"I'm glad you're happy. I think I should be the one to tell your mom though. I'm sure she would like to be informed of this but it might go over a little better if I tell her."

April smiled, "Okay, I won't tell her. Does this mean that you and Lorelai are getting back together?" she asked.

Luke froze, "Um, that's not something we should discuss. Lorelai and I haven't even talked about that."

"Okay," April said.

"Well that's what I need to say, so I will let you get back to your homework." Luke said standing up from the table. "I have to go down to the diner for a few minutes. I'll be back soon though."

April nodded as Luke walked out the door. Luke walked down the stairs and into the diner. It was slow right now but the dinner rush would pick up soon. As he began to wipe down the counter, he thought back to his talk with Lorelai earlier that day. Their talk was going pretty good until she tried to kiss him. He wanted to kiss her back but was stopped when her phone rang. He missed her since they broke off their engagement. Honestly, he did forgive her for sleeping with Christopher like he had told her and he wanted to be with her. He still loved her and now his love had grown since he discovered that they were going to have a baby together. He was finally getting what he wanted but at the wrong time. He was having a baby with the love of his life, Lorelai Gilmore but he was no longer with her. He smiled as he thought about Lorelai carrying his child, he told her that he would always be there for the baby and for her and he intended to keep his promise.

* * *

**The end of another chapter, hope you enjoyed. I know this chapter is short but I felt like this chapter needed to stand alone.**

**Please leave a review, I would really love it!**

**Scarlet3086: I like the whole telling him as soon as she found it. I mean that is not something you should keep from someone. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Nancy: I never liked Christopher so there was no way I was going to make him the father. I felt like she should have told him as soon as she found out. Thanks for reviewing! **

**MondlerFan941: Thank you! Thanks for reviewing as well!**

**Ladypuercoloco: I did not want to deal with the unnecessary drama of dealing with figuring out who the father is, that's just too much for me. Thanks for reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

* * *

Lorelai had managed to avoid Luke for the past few days. Which was easy considering she still has not stepped foot back in the diner as a customer since her break-up with Luke. She wasn't sure if she was welcome back into the diner just yet. She was avoiding Luke since her awkward attempt at a kiss between them after discussing their baby.

Lorelai was lying in bed thinking about how to approach Luke about their kiss when suddenly she jumped out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet before spilling the contents of her stomach. After leaning over the toilet bowl for a few minutes, Lorelai sat back up and leaned up against the wall.

"And so it begins," she said aloud to herself as she remembered how bad her morning sickness was with Rory.

Lorelai sat down for a few minutes allowing her stomach to settle before attempting to stand back up. As soon as she stood up, nausea washed over her again leaving her to lean over the toilet again. Lorelai stayed in the bathroom for over an hour, going back and forth between dealing with her morning sickness and cursing herself over allowing herself to get pregnant and having to deal with morning sickness. When she finally felt a little better, Lorelai climbed into the shower knowing that she needed to try and make it to the inn this morning.

After showering and picking out her outfit for the day, Lorelai headed downstairs to fix her morning cup of tea. She looked around the kitchen and noted that she needed to go to Doose's to pick up some food for the house. Her craving for apples was just starting to appear much like it had when she was pregnant with Rory. She glanced at the coffeepot lovingly knowing that this baby was already making her hate coffee no matter how much she wanted to drink it. Once she was finished with her tea, Lorelai grabbed her keys and headed out the front door.

* * *

On her way to the inn, Lorelai decided that she would tell Sookie about the pregnancy today. She knew that with her morning sickness starting that soon Sookie would get suspicious. It would be better to go ahead and tell her the truth.

Lorelai walked through the front door of the inn and headed straight for the kitchen. She greeted the kitchen staff as she looked around for Sookie. She spotted Sookie across the kitchen and walked over to her.

"Hey Sookie," Lorelai said picking at the tray of food that sat in front of her.

Sookie turned around, "Oh hey Lorelai."

Lorelai noticed a bowl of fruit and grabbed an apple out of it. She bit into the apple and savored the flavor. Sookie noticed her friend eating an apple and cast her a confused glance.

"You do realize that you are eating an apple right?" Sookie asked.

"I know. There's something that I need to tell you," Lorelai said setting down her apple. "You cannot tell anyone though, not even Jackson. This does not need to get out right now."

"I won't tell anyone." Sookie promised.

"Okay, well the thing is, I'm pregnant." Lorelai said quietly so no one else but Sookie could hear.

Sookie's eyes widened, "Really?" she asked.

Lorelai nodded, "Really."

Lorelai jumped as Sookie began to squeal over the news. She watched Sookie jumping around the kitchen squealing. Sookie stopped once she noticed that Lorelai was not joining her.

"Wait, are you not happy about this?" Sookie asked walking back over to her friend.

"I mean, I am happy but it isn't the same happiness because I'm basically a single mother, again." Lorelai said.

"Have you told Luke about this though?" Sookie asked, "This is Luke's baby right?"

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah it is Luke's. I told him first, well I actually told Rory first but besides Rory he was the first one to know. I told him as soon as I went to the doctor."

"Well what did he say about this?" Sookie asked. "I know Luke is going to want to be there for his baby."

"That's what he said. He said that he was going to be there for the baby and me. When I first told him though, he freaked me out because he had no reaction. He just stood there staring at the sonogram picture. He would not talk to me at all. He came by though the next morning to talk and we actually talked, not argued. We discussed the baby."

"Well that's good then. Are you two thinking about getting back together?"

Lorelai shook her head, "I don't want us to get back together just for the baby. That is not a good basis for a relationship. I do want to be with him but now it just seems like if we did get back together it would just be for the baby."

Sookie nodded her head, "I understand. You know that he still loves you though."

"I guess so. I love him. I think that's why I tried to kiss him." Lorelai admitted.

"You what?" Sookie yelled. "You tried to kiss him? When? What happened?"

"When he came to talk the other day. We were sitting there and I was explaining to him about the sonogram picture and we were just sitting close together and the moment seemed right at the time. The phone rang right as I kissed him so nothing happened. It was stupid to do though. I should not have tried it." Lorelai said leaning down onto the table.

"Well what did Luke do?" Sookie asked.

"Nothing, the phone rang so I got up to answer it and he left to go back to the diner. I have avoided him since then. It was a mistake. I should not have tried that."

"Maybe it wasn't a mistake." Sookie said.

"I don't even know anymore. I can just blame it on the hormones; that is always an excuse." Lorelai said. "Want to see the sonogram picture?" she asked changing the subject.

Sookie grinned, "Sure," she said as Lorelai pulled the picture of out her purse and handed it over to Sookie. "So tell me what the doctor said. How far along are you?"

"Well I'm two months along right now. I'm due March 17th." Lorelai said smiling.

"Aww, I'm so happy for you. You're going to have a little baby," Sookie said.

"Yeah, Rory is really happy about it too. I am as well. I think Luke is happy, he didn't really say that he was but he seemed like he was." Lorelai said.

"I'm sure he is happy about this." Sookie said. "Oh my gosh, your baby is going to be so beautiful!" Sookie said loudly.

"Sookie, shhh. No one else knows about this." Lorelai said quieting down Sookie.

"Sorry," Sookie said sheepishly.

"Oh, I just realized I have to go to my parents tonight. I cannot tell them this. I'm having some serious flashbacks to the first time I was pregnant. This is not going to be good." Lorelai said. "I'm just going to head to my office now." She said turning to walk out of the kitchen. She stopped before walking out and grabbed another apple from the bowl. "Okay, now I'm gone." She said smiling at Sookie.

* * *

Later that day, Lorelai was returning home from the inn. She had stopped by Doose's on the way home to pick up a few things, including a bag of apples. As she parked her jeep in the yard, she noticed Luke sitting on the stairs of her porch. She grabbed her bags and climbed out of the jeep.

"Um, hey Luke," she said as she approached Luke. Luke walked over to her and took the bags out of her hands. "I can handle carrying bags." She said.

"Just let me take these inside for you," Luke said now holding the bags and walking towards the house.

"I'm pregnant but I can still carry my bags," Lorelai said as she followed Luke into the house and into the kitchen. "What are you doing here anyways?" she asked as she began taking her items out of the bags.

"I came by to talk about the other day," Luke said.

"There's nothing to talk about. We talked about everything the other day." Lorelai replied.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

Lorelai turned to face Luke; she wasn't really ready to talk about the kiss but knew she couldn't avoid it, "That was a mistake. I should not have done that."

"That's all you have to say about that?" Luke asked angrily. "You kissed me."

"Yeah, I have done it several times before and you never complained then." Lorelai said pausing, "I was just caught up in telling you that we were going to have a baby. It didn't mean anything." She lied.

"It didn't mean anything?" he yelled before turning to walk out the door.

She noticed how angry Luke was, "No, Luke wait please." She said rushing to catch him before he walked out the door. "I didn't mean that. I just meant that it was wrong to try and do that at that time. I wasn't thinking, I was just caught up in the moment."

Luke turned to face her, "I just thought it meant something to you, you were the one that initiated it."

"I don't know what to say Luke. I don't want to jump into anything just because we are having a baby together. We cannot get back together just for this baby. That wouldn't be right. I didn't mean it when I said the kiss didn't mean anything but we cannot just get back together for the sake of this baby." Lorelai said.

"I understand that. I want to be with you Lorelai, I really do. I can get past what you did with Christopher if it means that we can be together." Luke said sincerely.

Lorelai smiled, "I want to be with you too but there are other things that we have to work through first. I don't think it's smart to just jump right into things. How about we take things one step at a time? We can start with me coming to the diner for dinner tonight, maybe?" she suggested.

"Wait, don't you have Friday Night dinners?" Luke asked.

"I already called and told Rory that I wouldn't be attending tonight. I haven't told them about little peanut here," Lorelai said pointing to her belly, "and Emily will get suspicious if I refuse my usual drink for the second week in a row. So I decided to stay home."

"You and peanut will come to the diner for dinner then." Luke said which caused Lorelai to start laughing. "What?" he asked but Lorelai still laughed. "Okay, what's so funny?"

"You called the baby peanut," Lorelai said after quieting her laughter.

"That's what you call the baby."

"Yeah, but it sounds funny coming from you." Lorelai said.

Luke rolled his eyes, "You're insane."

"Well you're stuck with this insanity for a while now. This insane person is carrying your child." She said pausing for a minute, "So I'll see you later for dinner then."

"See you later Lorelai," Luke said turning to walk out of the door.

* * *

Later that night, Lorelai headed to the diner. This would be her first public diner appearance since their break-up; also since she found out she was pregnant. She still was not showing yet which was great since they still had not told people. She walked into the diner and headed straight for her stool at the counter. She noticed people watching her as she walked through the diner but she kept her focus on her stool.

Luke walked over and greeted her as she sat down. He placed her coffee mug in front of her and she looked up at him.

"I can't drink coffee, it makes me sick," she whispered low enough for only him to hear.

Luke leaned over the counter, "Its tea. Just so they don't get suspicious." Luke said nodding his head towards the townspeople watching them.

Lorelai smiled, "Good idea. I want a cheeseburger please." She said sipping on her tea.

"If you order one you have to eat the vegetables on the burger though." Luke said.

"Fine," Lorelai agreed.

"You agreed to that fast."

"My tastes have changed recently," she replied.

Luke thought about it for a moment, "Oh, I understand." He said turning to walk back towards the kitchen. April came downstairs at that moment and spotted Lorelai sitting at the counter.

"Hey Lorelai," April said walking up.

"Oh hey April, how are you?" she said as April sat down next to her.

"I'm doing pretty good, just busy with school and everything."

Lorelai nodded, "So did your dad tell you about everything?" she asked.

"Yeah, he did. I'm excited about it," April said smiling.

Lorelai smiled, "Yeah, me too."

"Dad is happy about this too," April said.

Lorelai looked up at Luke who was bringing her food to her and smiled, "I bet that he is."

"What are you two talking about?" Luke asked.

"Nothing, this is girl talk Luke. You're not a girl." Lorelai replied.

"Yeah, girl talk," April said giggling.

"Are you two teaming up against me?" Luke asked.

"I need someone on my side since Rory isn't here right now." Lorelai said. "April's a great buddy." She said smiling at the young girl.

Lorelai at her food while talking to Luke and April. She was happy that Luke was actually allowing her to spend time with April since he never did before. April talked about school while Luke and Lorelai listened. Once Lorelai was done eating and the diner cleared out, they talked a little bit about the baby. April talked about how excited she was to have a little sibling. Lorelai told her that Rory felt the same way. After chatting for a little while, April went upstairs leaving Luke and Lorelai alone.

"I'm going to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me." Lorelai said.

Luke nodded, "Okay, what is it?" he asked.

"Are you really happy about this? I mean the baby, I know it's completely unexpected but are you really happy about this?" she asked shyly.

"Of course, I'm happy about this. This isn't exactly the circumstances I pictured for this situation but I am really happy about this. We are having a baby together." Luke said grabbing Lorelai's hand.

Lorelai smiled as Luke started rubbing her hand, "I'm happy too although I could do without all the morning sickness though."

"You've been sick? Why didn't you tell me?" Luke asked.

"It just started this morning. Morning sickness is common especially for me. I was really sick with Rory. There's not really much you can do about it so I didn't think about telling you." Lorelai answered.

"I want you to tell me these things though. I don't want you to keep things like this from me." Luke said.

"Fine, from now on you can know everything; just know that means I will be talking a whole lot more." Lorelai said. "Are you sure you're ready for that?"

Luke smiled, "Oh I'm ready."

Luke was still holding Lorelai's hand in his, just slightly rubbing her hand. Lorelai watched as his hand caressed hers softly. They sat there silently since no one else was in the diner. They were interrupted when they heard the diner's bells ring out. Lorelai turned around on her stool to see Rory standing in the doorway.

"Hey Rory, what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked pulling her hand away from Luke's.

"I just got home from dinner and you weren't there. I walked by and saw you sitting here." Rory said.

"I just came by for dinner tonight," Lorelai said. She turned back around to face Luke, "I guess I should get going then. Bye Luke," she said standing up from her stool.

"Bye Lorelai, Rory," Luke said as the two walked out of the diner. He watched them walk down the street. Once they were out of his sight, he began his nightly cleaning ritual.

* * *

Lorelai and Rory were now at home sitting on the couch watching TV.

"How was school this week?" Lorelai asked.

"It was school, just busy with work." Rory replied.

Lorelai nodded, "Oh wait, you never did see the sonogram picture did you?" she asked.

Rory shook her head, "No, I didn't. Where is it?"

"Umm, not completely sure, I think it is still in my purse." Lorelai said looking around the room for her purse. "I don't remember putting it anywhere else." She finally found her purse and dug through it, "Aha found it!" she said walking back over to Rory. Lorelai handed the picture over to Rory, "This is your future brother/sister."

Rory smiled down at the picture, "I can't believe you are actually having a baby."

"I know, it's crazy, I mean you're about to graduate and I'm bringing another baby into the world. I'm just getting rid of you and now I'm gaining another baby. I will never have any alone time," Lorelai teased.

"Well I can leave tonight. I can go back to Yale if you want to be lonely." Rory said standing up.

Lorelai pulled her back down, "No! Stay with me please!" she begged dramatically.

"I would never leave you," Rory said sitting back down on the couch. "When are you going to tell grandma and grandpa about the baby?" she asked.

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I mean how are they going to react finding out that I'm going to be a mother again and that I'm not married or even together with the baby's father? This would be just another disappointment for them."

"So you and Luke aren't getting back together?" Rory asked.

"We talked about it and we both want to be together, I just do not want to jump into this for the baby. You know there are certain things that broke us up like me not spending time with April and us not actually being completely honest with each other. Although, I did actually spend time with April tonight," Lorelai said.

"I understand. When did you spend time with April?" Rory asked.

"Before you came to the diner, she came down into the diner while I was eating and started talking to me. Luke had no problem with it."

"Well maybe he is trying to let you get to know her." Rory replied.

"Yeah, maybe, okay so at this point only you, Luke, April and Sookie know about the baby. We aren't telling anyone else just yet. So keep your lips sealed!" Lorelai said.

"Got it. When are you going to tell people?"

"I don't know, whenever the time is right, I guess."

Lorelai and Rory continued to watch TV throughout the night. Rory talked more about her week at Yale while Lorelai listened. Lorelai talked about the baby and tried to plan out where the baby was going to sleep in the house. Rory offered up her room but Lorelai refused to take it for the baby, claiming that Rory still needed it. She suggested that the could move things out of the small sewing room that she had in order to have a room for the baby in the house. They talked while watching TV about the baby and possible names. Their names started off as normal but quickly grew into crazy names that Lorelai knew Luke would never allow her to name his child. They both fell asleep on the couch after exhausting the possible baby names and mocking their TV shows.

* * *

**So not the best chapter but the next chapter is going to be cute and I'm sure you guys will absolutely love it! The next chapter is almost completely written actually so update should be soon, if I have the time. The end of the week is always busy for me.**

**Please leave a review! I really appreciate them! Thanks for leaving reviews!**

**Scarlet3086: I figured if something like this really happened, Luke would need a night to think. Thanks for leaving a review!**

**Nancy: Like I said above, Luke would definitely need time to process. He was never really good at processing things. I had to let both of the girls know about the baby. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ladypuercoloco: Thank ya! Thanks for reviewing as well!**

**Darcy: Not the end of the story, I have a few more things planned out. Thanks for leaving a review!**


	12. Pregnancy bumps and shopping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Lorelai found out she was pregnant. Morning sickness had reared its ugly head and made itself present every morning right after waking up and at least once most afternoons. Her appointment was set for next week. Luke had already agreed to attend the appointment with her so they could see their baby together. Over the past weeks, Lorelai spent more time in the diner talking with Luke; they were growing closer once again. Luke visited Lorelai at her house a few times to check up on her and to make sure that she didn't need anything for her or the baby.

This particular Wednesday morning after dealing with her morning sickness and taking her shower, Lorelai was deciding what to wear. She grabbed a pair of black pants out of her closet and slid them on. When she tried to button them however, they were too tight. The button was not buttoning as it should.

"Seriously?" Lorelai said aloud before trying on another pair of pants which ended up being too tight as well. She was flipping through the clothes in her closet when she paused to look in the mirror. She ran her hands over her belly and noticed a slight bump that was not there last time she checked. She rubbed her hands over the bump a few times just smiling at herself in the mirror. She suddenly realized that this is something that Luke would want to be informed of. Lorelai grabbed a pair of leggings and the flannel that Luke left at her house and got dressed before picking up the phone and dialing the diner number.

"Luke's," he barked into the phone.

"Hey Luke, its Lorelai," she said.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

"Can you step away from the diner for a few minutes and come over?" Lorelai asked.

"Why is something wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong, I just need you to come over for a few minutes."

"Yeah, the diner is pretty empty right now. I'll be right over." Luke said.

"Oh and bring pancakes!" Lorelai said before hanging up the phone.

After hanging up the phone, Lorelai walked downstairs to wait on Luke. She was sitting at the table eating an apple when she heard someone come through her front door. She got up from the table to greet Luke.

"Hey Luke," she said smiling, "You remembered the food this time."

"Well after forgetting it last time and having you freak out on me, I will never forget it again." Luke replied.

"You don't stand between a pregnant woman and her food," she teased before grabbing the bag from him.

"Why did you need me to come over? Did you need me just to bring you food?" He asked.

Lorelai shook her head, "No, there's something I want to talk about. Come sit down," Lorelai said as she took a seat once again at the table and began eating her pancakes.

Luke followed her to the table and sat down, "What did you need to talk about?"

"I think we really need to think about telling the town about the pregnancy," Lorelai said.

"Why all of the sudden?" Luke asked.

"Well I woke up this morning and tried to get dressed and discovered my clothes aren't exactly fitting anymore. They are all tight and I'm just going to keep gaining weight. I'm getting fat."

"You're not fat. You look beautiful." Luke said honestly.

"You're just saying that because my boobs are noticeably bigger. I mean that's the whole good part about this weight gain, I have bigger boobs now."

"Well can't say that I haven't noticed that," Luke said shrugging his shoulders.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Of course that's all you're focusing on. You're a guy. I do think we need to tell the town soon though because my clothes are not fitting anymore and like I said it will be noticeable soon that I'm either pregnant or just getting fat."

"Well how do you want to tell the town?" Luke asked.

"I'm not sure. We could bring it up at the next town meeting, we could announce it in the dinner, we could tell Babette or Patty and they would definitely spread the news." Lorelai said thinking of ideas.

"You can decide on the best way to tell them. You could just let people speculate once you start showing." Luke suggested.

"No because then they might just think all the food I eat is finally catching up with me. Plus, I want them to know that there will be a new Stars Hollow resident soon. Plus I'm already showing a tiny bit." Lorelai replied.

Luke looked over at her, "I don't see anything," he said.

Lorelai stood up and lifted up the flannel she was wearing to reveal her belly. She pointed to the tiny bump, "See there's a definite bump there. There's our baby."

Luke stared at the small bump, "Our baby," he repeated.

Lorelai nodded, "Yep, that's our baby. You can touch the bump if you want too," Lorelai said. Luke didn't make a move, so Lorelai grabbed his hand and rested it on her belly. "I don't want everyone touching my belly but you're the daddy so you can." Lorelai said as Luke rubbed a small circle on her belly.

Luke stood up with his hand still on Lorelai's baby bump. Lorelai smiled up at Luke as he rubbed the baby bump. After watching him for a few minutes, Lorelai reached up her arms around his neck and pulled Luke into a kiss. Luke's hand immediately went to her waist pulling her in closer. Lorelai opened her mouth to Luke deepening the kiss. Luke broke away from the kiss after a few seconds and leaned his forehead against Lorelai's.

"What are we doing Lorelai?" he asked.

"I thought it was pretty obvious what we were doing," she replied. "Luke, I've missed you so much. I want to be with you. That was just my way of showing you that I'm ready for this Luke, if you're ready."

Luke pulled her back closer to him and leaned down to kiss her. "I'm ready for this," he said in between kisses. Suddenly, Lorelai pushed him away and ran upstairs. Luke stood downstairs confused for a minute before following her up.

He entered her bedroom and heard her in the bathroom. Lorelai heard his footsteps approaching, "No Luke, don't come in here, I'm gross." She said. Luke walked into the bathroom anyways to find her leaning over the toilet bowl. "Just so you know this is no reflection on your kisses or us getting back together. This is just your baby making me sick."

Luke grabbed a rag and ran it under the cool water. Lorelai leaned back against the wall as Luke handed her the rag. "My baby?" he questioned.

Lorelai nodded, "When the baby is making me sick like this, it is your child all the way. See that's the thing, I can blame you when I'm sick because you put me in this situation."

"Do you need me to get you anything?" Luke asked.

Lorelai shook her head, "No, I'm good. I'm done now," she said standing up. "I ruined a completely great moment between us," she said as she faced Luke. "I hate this stage of pregnancy," she said as she began to brush her teeth.

"When does this stage end?" Luke asked.

"This should all be over soon, which reminds me, my appointment is next Monday, if you still want to go."

"I'm definitely going." He said pulling Lorelai in closer as she finished brushing her teeth. "Let me try this again," he said as he leaned down to kiss her. Lorelai wrapped her arms around his neck as she responded to the kiss.

"Well now we have two things to tell the town," she said pulling away from the kiss.

"Let them figure it out on their own," Luke replied.

"I'm going to figure out a way to tell the town about the pregnancy at least," Lorelai said.

"You do that then. I need to get back to the diner now, are you headed to the inn?" Luke asked walking out of the bathroom.

Lorelai shook her head, "Not today. I think I may go shopping. I'm going to need new clothes soon. I think I can at least hide this until next week. We can tell everyone after going to the appointment." She said now following Luke downstairs.

"I'll see you at the diner later?" Luke asked.

"Sure, we need to be fed." Lorelai said smiling.

"Great, bye Lorelai," Luke leaned down in front of her belly, "Bye peanut."

Lorelai smiled down at Luke as he talked to their baby. "It's cute watching you talk to the baby." She said.

Luke stood up, "I'm not cute. Guys aren't cute."

"Fine, manly, cute whatever," Lorelai said following Luke as he walked out the door, back to his truck. She noticed Babette watching the two from her house. Lorelai leaned in and kissed Luke. Luke responded by wrapping his arms around Lorelai and pulling her closer. Lorelai leaned in as close as she could, desperate to be as close to him as possible. Needing to catch their breath, they broke apart.

Lorelai smiled, "That takes care of the town learning about us," she said cocking her head towards Babette's house where Babette was now standing on her front porch smiling.

"Did you plan that?" Luke asked with his arms still wrapped around Lorelai.

"Not until I noticed Babette watching our every move, I figured it was the quickest way to tell people. She can spread the news." Lorelai said. "The opportunity was there and I took it."

Luke kissed her forehead, "I'll see you later Lorelai." He said before climbing back into his truck.

Lorelai stood in the yard waving as she watched his truck disappear down the road. She smiled as she watched him drive away knowing that they were going to make things work this time. Lorelai turned back around to walk into her house. She noticed that Babette was no longer outside and just knew that she was inside calling everyone she could in town. Once she was back inside, Lorelai headed upstairs to find something to wear for her shopping trip.

* * *

Later that day, Lorelai walked into the diner with one shopping bag in hand.

"Luuukkkkeee," she yelled out as she made her way over to the counter.

Luke came out from the kitchen, "How many times do I have to tell you no yelling in the diner?" he asked.

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders, "Hey be nice. I bought you a present today while shopping." She said holding up the shopping bag.

"Why did you buy me something?" he asked.

"I saw something and thought it was perfect for Luke, so I bought it." Lorelai looked around the diner and noticed Miss Patty and Babette in the corner watching them. "But I should show you upstairs." She said getting up off her stool and heading towards the curtain.

"I'll be up in a minute," Luke said. Lorelai nodded as she started to walk up the stairs to his apartment.

Lorelai walked into the apartment and sat the shopping bag down on the table. She walked around Luke's apartment taking in everything. After a few minutes, true to his word, Luke entered the apartment.

"Oh good you're here. So while I was shopping today, I went into this really cute baby store and they had the funniest pregnancy shirts for mommies and daddies," Lorelai said picking up the shopping bag.

"Tell me you didn't buy me a shirt," Luke said groaning.

"I bought shirts for everyone!" Lorelai shouted. "Plus I thought it would be a great way to announce the pregnancy to everyone." Lorelai pulled two white shirts out of the bag, "I bought these for Rory and April, see they say I'm going to be a big sister. I'm going to give these to them after we announce the pregnancy." Lorelai said setting the shirts back on the table.

"Well those aren't too bad," Luke said.

Lorelai nodded, "I also bought you a shirt. Now I understand your complete love for flannel and everything but one day you are going to have to give it up so I bought you this shirt," she said producing a dark blue shirt with the words 'The man behind the belly' scrawled across the front.

Luke shook his head, "There's no way I'm wearing that." He said groaning.

"It's funny. You have to wear it!" Lorelai said. "Wear it for your baby. Think of your unborn child, Luke!"

"I'm still not wearing it."

"Sacrifice the flannel for one day; I'm sure that you will be okay. Separating yourself from the flannel life every once in a while is a good thing, it will show that you don't have a serious flannel addiction. I'm worried about you. Show your strength and don't wear the flannel, wear this shirt for one day." Lorelai teased.

"I'm not wearing that shirt Lorelai."

Lorelai pouted, "Awww come on, please for me?"

"Don't try the pout, it is not going to work this time."

"The pout always works Luke." Lorelai said.

"Not this time."

Lorelai threw the shirt on the couch, "I'm going to get you to wear that shirt one day. Just wait."

"I can't wait," Luke challenged. Lorelai tried to be serious but started laughing at how serious Luke was about not wearing the shirt. "What does your shirt look like?" he asked.

Lorelai smiled, "I'm glad you asked that. This is my shirt," she said pulling out a hot pink with white writing. It had 'bun in the oven' written across it, with pictures of baked goods on it.

"I can't believe you're going to wear that." Luke said staring at the shirt.

"Why not? It is hilarious and it gets the message across. I like these types of t-shirts. Are you forgetting about the t-shirts I own?" Lorelai asked.

"I should have expected you to pick out something like that. Can't you just tell people you're pregnant?" Luke asked.

"Where's the fun in that? That is not the Lorelai way to do things at all."

"Of course, the Lorelai way," Luke said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, don't mock!" Lorelai said slapping his arm. "You like the Lorelai way."

"Yes I do," Luke said pulling Lorelai closer. He held her by her waist as he pulled her in for a kiss. It was a soft lingering kiss.

"I've missed that," Lorelai said shyly.

"Me too," Luke said as he stared into her eyes.

"Please wear the shirt?" Lorelai asked. "I figured we could announce it after the next appointment."

"I'll think about it." Luke said.

Lorelai smiled, "Great. I still need to tell my parents though."

"They still don't know?" Luke asked.

Lorelai shook her head, "No, I'll tell them Friday when I go to dinner. Now come on let's go downstairs and get some food for me and little peanut here." She grabbed his hand and led him out of the apartment and down the stairs back into the diner.

* * *

Friday night, Lorelai found herself standing in front of the door to her parent's house. She managed to skip out on the past few dinners blaming her absence on sickness as well as work. Since she had started to show, she knew that soon her parents needed to know about the pregnancy so tonight seemed like the best night. She and Luke were working on getting back together so at least they would know Luke would be around for the baby. Lorelai reached out and rang the doorbell. After a few minutes, Rory answered the door.

"Emily put you to work already?" she asked walking into the house.

"Yeah, maybe I'll be a maid she actually keeps around." Rory replied.

Lorelai laughed, "Don't get your hopes up kid."

Lorelai and Rory walked into the living room where Emily and Richard were already sitting. Richard got up when he saw Lorelai coming.

"Can I get you anything to drink Lorelai?" he asked.

"Water will be fine," Lorelai replied.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else?" he asked.

"Just water Dad." Lorelai said. Richard nodded and headed her a glass of water.

"So Lorelai, how are things going for you? We haven't seen you in a few weeks." Emily said.

Lorelai took a deep breath, "Actually there's something that I need to tell you; something new in my life."

"What is it?" Richard asked.

"There's a reason that I haven't been attending dinners recently. I have news that I was not ready to tell you but I know recognize that now is the time to tell you. I'm pregnant." She said looking up to see Richard and Emily staring back at her with shocked expressions. "Just so you know the baby is Luke's." Lorelai sat back on the couch as Richard and Emily continued to watch her with shocked expressions.

"When did you find this out?" Emily asked.

"About three weeks ago. I'm about 11 weeks now." Lorelai said.

Emily nodded, "Well are you and Luke back together?" she asked.

"We are working on that," Lorelai replied.

"What does that even mean?" Emily asked coldly.

"This means that we had issues before that drove us to break up and we are currently working on those. Luke and I talked and we are both ready to be together."

"Are you two planning on getting married soon?" Emily asked.

"No, we're not." Lorelai said.

"Why not?"

"Having a baby together doesn't mean you have to be married. I understand this isn't how you pictured the situation of possibly getting more grandkids in the future but it isn't how I pictured it either. This is just how the situation is going to be."

"I can't believe you did this again. You're pregnant and the father isn't around," Emily said.

"The father is around!" Lorelai yelled. "Luke isn't Christopher. He is going to be here for his baby, no matter the situation between us. You don't seem to grasp the fact that you are going to gain another grandchild. All you can see is how big of a disappointment I am to you."

"Mom, calm down, think of the baby." Rory said rubbing her mom's arm.

"I think I just need to leave." Lorelai said standing up.

"Lorelai, wait," Emily said.

"No, I'm leaving. If you are going to react like this then this child doesn't have to be a part of your life. I wanted you to be a part of this child's life but I cannot do that if you act like this. Bye Dad, bye Mom." She said walking towards the front door. Lorelai turned around to face Rory, "Are you coming home after dinner?" she asked.

"I'll go home with you now," Rory said.

"No, you stay, spend time with them. I'll see you at home after dinner, okay?" Lorelai said.

Rory smiled, "Okay, see you at home."

Having said her goodbyes, Lorelai walked out the front door and headed towards her jeep. She climbed into her jeep and drove back to Stars Hollow.

* * *

Later that night, Lorelai was sitting at home when Rory walked in the door. Rory walked into the living room and sat down beside her mom.

"How was dinner?" Lorelai asked.

"It was alright," Rory said. "What did you end up doing for dinner?"

"Luke brought over some food. Oh, I just remembered, I bought you something the other day." Lorelai said getting off the couch and heading upstairs to her room. She returned with a shopping bag a few minutes later. She pulled out Rory's big sister shirt she bought a few days earlier.

Rory smiled and grabbed the shirt from her mother, "Awww, when did you get this?"

"I went shopping the other day for some maternity clothes because my clothes are starting to not fit and I went past this one store that had these really cute pregnancy shirts like that. I got one for April that says the same thing as yours." Lorelai said. "But remember no wearing it right now because no one knows about the baby yet."

"When are you going to tell people?" Rory asked.

"We discussed that and we are going to tell people after my next appointment. I'm already showing a little and it won't be too long before people start questioning the weight gain so we are definitely telling them soon. I even bought myself a t-shirt for the occasion." She said pulling out the t-shirt she bought for herself.

Rory laughed when she saw the shirt, "That will definitely get the message across."

"Exactly! Besides once one person sees the shirt, the news will spread fast. That's how this town works."

"So you and Luke are really back together?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, we are." Lorelai said nodding her head.

"I'm glad you two are working things out then."

"Me too, now tell me about your week at school." Lorelai said sitting back down next to Rory on the couch.

* * *

**End of chapter. Next chapter will have their next appointment and telling the town. **

**Please leave a review!**

**This chapter started off cute in my opinion but then turned but writing Emily can do that.**

**Scarlet3086: Sometimes you just need a light chapter. Thanks for leaving a review!**

**Ladypuercoloco: I felt like that needed to be stressed. You don't have to be antsy anymore. I know how you feel this week has been ridiculous for me as well. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!**

**Chloe: Thanks for reviewing!**


	13. The News Spreads

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

* * *

Monday morning, Lorelai was upstairs in her bedroom getting dressed for her doctor's appointment when she heard the front door open.

"Lorelai?" she heard Luke call out.

"Upstairs," she answered.

Soon after telling him where she was, she heard his boots coming up the stairs. Luke walked into the room and found Lorelai in the bathroom fixing her hair. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, running his hands over her small baby bump. Lorelai smiled in the mirror at him before turning around to face him.

"Good morning," she said placing a quick kiss on his lips. "I'm almost ready to go. I just need a few more minutes."

"Hurry up; we don't need to be late."

"Tell your daddy not to rush mommy, she needs time to get ready." Lorelai said talking to her belly.

"Are you talking to your belly?" he questioned.

"Of course, you're supposed to talk to the baby. Plus you have talked to my belly before, should not be a strange concept to you."

Luke noticed that she wasn't wearing the shirt that she bought, "I thought you were going to wear that other shirt you bought to announce you're pregnant."

"I'm going to change after we get back from the doctor's appointment. I don't need any nosey eyes to see the shirt before I'm ready to announce it. Babette has been watching the house recently, ever since we got back together. She likes spying on us."

"Why are the people in this town so nosey?" Luke questioned.

"They just care about us. They just love us and want the best for us, it's sweet really."

"It's annoying."

"Yeah but also sweet," Lorelai said. "Come on, let's go see our baby." She grabbed Luke's hand and smiled.

Luke smiled and walked Lorelai out to the truck. He opened the door for her to get inside. After making sure Lorelai was in the truck, Luke walked over to the driver's side and climbed in. Once they were both in the truck, Luke drove off towards Hartford.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Luke pulled up into the parking lot of the doctor's office. Lorelai walked in and signed in while Luke found some chairs for them to sit in. Lorelai grabbed a magazine on her way to sit back down. As she was flipping through her magazine, she looked up and noticed that Luke looked uncomfortable.

Lorelai reached over and grabbed Luke's hand, "You okay?"

"I'm alright; you know how much I hate doctor's offices." Luke replied.

Lorelai gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, "I know but on the bright side, you can see your baby today. Nothing is going to happen. This appointment should not take too long; we will be back in Stars Hollow before you know it."

"I know."

"I'm just glad that you came with me today. Last time, I felt so alone. Everyone else had people with them but I was by myself. I'm happy that I can share this with you now."

"If I would have known last time I would have been here with you. I hate these places but I would have been here for you."

Lorelai smiled, "I know."

Lorelai started reading back through her magazine while Luke sat quietly next to her. She stopped reading at one point and looked over at Luke. She noticed that he was watching the pregnant woman they just called. Lorelai could tell that she was well on into her pregnancy. She nudged Luke.

"You know that's what I'm going to look like in a few months," she said.

Luke looked down at her belly, "You're not going to get that big. You will just look like you swallowed a basketball."

"Try a beach ball. I'm going to be huge."

"I doubt that."

Lorelai laughed, "Oh honey, you just wait and see. In a few months this baby bump is going to be a lot bigger than this."

"Lorelai Gilmore?" the nurse called out.

"Oh that's us." Lorelai said standing up. She grabbed Luke's hand and led him to where the nurse was standing.

"Just follow me to the exam room." She said. Lorelai nodded and followed her to the room. "The doctor should be with you in a just a minute," she said before walking out of the room and shutting the door.

Lorelai lay back on the examination table. Luke sat down on the chair that was positioned by the table. They sat there quietly until the doctor walked into the room.

"Hi Lorelai it's nice to see you again. I see you brought someone with you this time." Dr. Jenkins said.

"Yes I did. This is the baby's father, Luke Danes. Luke, this is Dr. Jenkins." She said introducing the two people.

"Nice to meet you," Luke said.

"Nice to meet you too. I wanted to start off today just by asking you a few questions."

"Sounds good," Lorelai replied.

"First, any morning sickness or anything like that?"

"Yes, morning sickness would usually happen a few times a day. I have noticed it edging off in the past few days though. I still have some but it's not as bad."

"That's to be expected. Morning sickness should not last too much longer. In most cases it will wear off soon. Have you had any cramping?"

"No besides the morning sickness, I haven't had anything else that concerned me. I have actually been pretty great these past few weeks." She said smiling over at Luke.

"Do you have any questions for me?" the doctor asked.

"I don't have any. Do you?" Lorelai asked Luke. He shook his head no. "I think we're good."

"Great, if you don't have any questions then we can move on to the ultrasound. If you could just lift up your shirt please."

Lorelai grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it to reveal the small baby bump.

"I see you're already showing a little, that's wonderful. Now this gel is going to be a little cold, just warning you." The doctor said as she squeezed the gel onto Lorelai's stomach. Lorelai shivered as the gel made contact with her skin. "Are you two ready to see your baby?" she asked smiling.

Lorelai and Luke both nodded. The doctor placed the wand to Lorelai's stomach as a black and white image popped up on the screen. She moved the wand around until she got a clear photo of the baby.

Dr. Jenkins pointed to the screen, "Now if you look right here, this is the head, here we can see the baby's hands and legs," she said pointing to the different points on the screen. Lorelai reached over and grabbed Luke's hand as they watched their baby on the screen. "We can hear the heartbeat today, are you ready for that?"

"Yes," Lorelai said smiling.

Dr. Jenkins leaned over and flipped a switch on the machine, soon after a soft thudding filled the room. Lorelai felt Luke squeezing her hand and she looked over towards him. She noticed a few tears in his eyes. She squeezed his hand tighter until he looked over at her.

"Softy," she whispered.

Lorelai wiped at the tears forming in her eyes and looked back over to the screen. The doctor continued to move the wand trying to get a good picture of the baby.

"Everything looks really great here. Your baby is developing nicely and your health seems to be great. Your pregnancy is developing along quite nicely. Do you have any questions know?" Dr. Jenkins asked.

"No, we're still good." Lorelai said.

"Okay, well if you have questions feel free to call, write down any concerns that you may have for your next appointment. Like I said last time, you do have to be more careful with this pregnancy with what you eat and drink since you are older. Just be careful to not get too stressed or work yourself too much because it is harmful to your baby. I'm sure Daddy here will be very careful to watch out for you." She said looking over at Luke.

"Oh yeah, he was controlling over what I ate long before we got together so I'm sure you will be more controlling over everything I eat now," Lorelai said smiling over at Luke.

"Well you can never be too careful. Here are the sonogram pictures that you can take with you." She said handing over the pictures to Lorelai. "On your way out, stop by the front desk and they will give you information on your next appointment. Here's some tissue to clean yourself off with then you are free to go. See you next time." She said walking out of the room.

Lorelai passed the pictures over to Luke. Luke slid the pictures into the pocket of his shirt. Lorelai wiped the remaining gel off of her belly before pulling her shirt back down. She climbed off the examination table and stood up next to Luke.

"See that wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked.

Luke shook his head, "It wasn't bad at all, it was great."

Lorelai grabbed his head and pulled him closer to her. She placed several soft kisses on his lips before pulling away. "I'm so glad that you were here."

"You already said that."

"I know but I really mean it. I'm so happy that you could be here for this. I think we should go before they think we are doing something else in here." Lorelai said wiggling her eyebrows.

Luke blushed then rolled his eyes, "Let's just go."

Lorelai walked out of the room with Luke following her. She stopped by the front desk and made her next appointment. After making her appointment, Lorelai walked back out to the truck with Luke. They headed back to Stars Hollow.

* * *

Luke pulled up in front of Lorelai's house. Lorelai climbed out the truck while Luke remained inside.

"I'm just going inside to change but I'll be by the diner for lunch." Lorelai said.

"Are you sure you are ready to tell everyone?" Luke asked.

"Well I can't keep it a secret for much longer. I say go ahead and tell them. They need some new gossip anyways."

"I'll see you for lunch then."

"See you then." Lorelai said turning to walk back into the house. She stood on the porch and watched Luke drive away. Once he was out of sight, Lorelai turned around and went inside the house.

Lorelai walked upstairs and into her bedroom. She pulled off the shirt she was wearing and changed into the pregnancy shirt she bought. She walked over to her mirror and smoothed the shirt down.

"Are you ready to get introduced to the craziness that is Stars Hollow?" she asked rubbing her hand over her belly. "Everyone is going to know about you soon peanut." Lorelai decided to grab a light sweater to wear over the shirt until she made her way to the diner. Then she would unveil her shirt and the big news.

Happy with her decision on clothes, Lorelai made her way out the door to the diner. She decided to walk to the diner instead of driving. She crossed her arms over her stomach as she walked so no one could see her shirt. She stood at the door of the diner and noticed Miss Patty and Babette inside sitting at their usual table talking. Lorelai slid off her sweater and walked inside. The bells rang out announcing her presence. Luke looked up from the customer he was talking too and smiled. Lorelai walked over to the counter and took her usual seat.

Babette walked over to her, "So does this mean what I think it means?" she asked. "Are you having a baby?"

Lorelai smiled at Luke before answering. "Yes, we are having a baby," she said grabbing Luke's hand.

Babette screeched loudly causing Lorelai to jump on her stool. Babette turned to Miss Patty and nodded to confirm their suspicions. Miss Patty got out of her chair and walked over to Lorelai.

"So dear tell us everything." She said sitting on one side of Lorelai while Babette sat on the other. Luke smiled at Lorelai before walking away to tend to the other customers.

"Well, Luke and I are having a baby. I'm twelve weeks along now. I found out a few weeks ago. Besides Rory, April and Sookie, you guys are the first to know. You can help spread the news."

"Your baby is going to be so beautiful. I mean look at you, then Luke. With those genes, your baby is going to be gorgeous." Babette said.

"I can't believe you two are finally having a baby. We knew this would happen someday but with this recent breakup we weren't so sure." Miss Patty said.

"Well we are no longer broken up but you guys already knew that," Lorelai joked.

"Oh yeah, that kiss you two shared, that was a great kiss." Babette commented.

"Luke is an amazing kisser," Lorelai commented. Luke was now behind the counter and could overhear their conversation.

"Lorelai," he warned. Lorelai looked up and noticed he was blushing.

"What? It's the entire truth babe. I could go on to describe how you…"

"Lorelai," Luke warned again cutting her off. He was now blushing much more than before.

Lorelai laughed when she saw how red Luke's face was getting. Miss Patty and Babette watched in interest hoping that Lorelai would finish her sentence. They were curious to find out what she was going to say.

"Okay, okay," Lorelai said quieting down. "No more of that talk. I was only kidding Luke." She said trying to calm Luke down. "Awww Luke, come on you can't stay mad at the mother of your unborn child. I'll be right back," she said to Babette and Patty.

Lorelai got off her stool and walked over to Luke. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him back behind the curtain.

* * *

Once they were behind the curtain, she noticed that he still looked mad.

"Hey, you're not really mad, are you? I was just joking." She said placing a hand on his chest.

"That's not the kind of stuff that should be discussed with people, especially with them." Luke said.

"I was just playing around. I was caught up in the moment."

"I'm not mad." Luke said.

"Really? You could have fooled me."

"Really, I'm not mad."

"Are you sure you're not mad?"

"I'm sure." He said pulling her closer. "I'm not mad." He placed a light kiss on her lips. "I guess the shirt really worked."

Lorelai smiled, "Yeah it worked, although you should be wearing your shirt right now."

Luke released his hold on Lorelai and unbuttoned the few top buttons of his flannel to reveal the blue shirt that Lorelai bought for him the previous week. Lorelai grinned widely when he revealed that he was wearing the shirt.

"You did wear it!" she exclaimed.

"Shhh." Luke said. He began to button back up his flannel.

"I told you that you would wear it. I was right!" she said smugly. "I'm always right."

"I'm only wearing it under the flannel," Luke said.

"I'll take that over you not wearing it."

"I'm just wearing it for the baby," he said poking her stomach.

"Not for me?" Lorelai asked playing with the buttons on his shirt.

Luke smiled, "and for you."

"Good," Lorelai said pulling him closer. She pressed her lips against his pulling him into a passionate kiss. She pulled away from the kiss, "Let's go face the crazies again and you can fix me some lunch."

"If I fix you lunch, I'm fixing you something healthy. You heard what the doctor said." Luke replied.

"Ugh already starting with this. I ate whatever I wanted to with Rory and she turned out great. I want a cheeseburger and maybe I'll eat a small salad as long as you give me dressing."

"I'll figure something out." Luke said as he walked back into the diner. Lorelai followed behind him.

* * *

Lorelai walked back into the diner and took her seat back at the counter. She noticed that Miss Patty and Babette were no longer sitting at the counter. She looked around the diner and noticed they were nowhere. She laughed to herself as she thought about them running around town spreading the news. Luke walked over to her and handed her a cup of tea. She leaned over and grabbed the sonogram pictures out of his shirt pocket.

"What are you doing with those?" he asked.

"Just wait," she said. "Hey do you have any tape?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. There may be some up in the apartment. What do you need tape for anyways?"

"You'll see." Lorelai disappeared behind the curtain.

A few minutes later, Lorelai walked back into the diner with a roll of tape in her hand. She tore off two small pieces of tape and taped one of the sonogram pictures to the front of the register. Once she was satisfied with her taping job, she sat the tape down on the counter next to the other sonogram picture and sat back on her stool. Luke glanced over at the register and noticed the picture taped to it. He walked over to Lorelai.

"Why did you put that there?" he asked.

"So everyone can see it, duh Luke. Everyone is going to hear the news soon anyways. I put the picture there so people can see it. That way no one has to ask us to see the picture, they can just sit here and look at it. Plus it can make an interesting conversation piece with new people in the diner. You're not the best at conversation Luke." Lorelai said. "Are you going to let me keep the picture there?"

"The picture can stay," Luke said.

"Great, now where's my food?"

* * *

After eating lunch, Lorelai was walking down the street back to her house. She was approached by various people in Stars Hollow, all who were asking questions about her pregnancy. She answered their questions politely before making an excuse to leave them standing in the street. She was almost home when she was approached by Kirk.

"Lorelai, I just heard the news." Kirk said as he approached Lorelai.

"What news would this be Kirk?" she asked.

"Well the news of your pregnancy, of course."

"What pregnancy are you talking about Kirk?" Lorelai said getting defensive.

"Your pregnancy, I heard that you and Luke were expecting a baby together." Kirk said nervously. He was afraid that he heard the news wrong.

"Pregnant? Are you trying to call me fat?" Lorelai asked trying not to laugh.

"Well, umm, I didn't mean to offend you in that way." Kirk said. "It's just I thought I heard you were pregnant." Kirk said looking up at Lorelai who was laughing.

"I'm sorry Kirk. It's just fun to mess with you. Yes, I am pregnant." She said.

"Okay good. That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What do you want Kirk."

"I would like to offer my services as a babysitter when you have this child. I have references if you want to see them."

"I don't think we are going to need a babysitter Kirk. We can handle it on our own."

"Are you sure? You never know when you will need a babysitter. I'm just offering my services. I would make a great babysitter."

"We're good Kirk."

"Well then I would like to offer my services to baby-proof your house. I know a few things about baby-proofing and every house needs it." Kirk said.

"Once again Kirk, we are good." Lorelai said.

"You do have stairs in your house. Stairs are dangerous for little kids."

"Well I will not put the baby around the stairs. Really Kirk, I have raised a child before. I can handle it. Plus this time I have Luke." Lorelai said.

"Just let me know if you need me." Kirk said.

"Actually, you know what, why don't you go talk to Luke about this. He can make this decision. I'm sure he would love to hear your ideas about the baby." Lorelai replied.

"Really?" Kirk asked.

"Really, now hurry up and go talk to him." Lorelai said. She watched Kirk scurry off in the direction of the diner.

Lorelai began walking back to her house knowing that soon Luke would probably be there mad at her for sending Kirk his way but she had to get rid of him somehow. Luke wouldn't stay mad at her for too long anyways. He never did.

* * *

Later that night Lorelai was sitting at home reading when she heard Luke come in the front door. She called him earlier and asked him to bring dinner over to her because she was tired and did not feel like dealing with the town.

"Did you tell Kirk to come talk to me about the baby today?" Luke asked when he walked into the living room.

"Hello to you too," Lorelai said. "I just needed him to leave me alone. You can throw him out of the diner, I just couldn't be that mean to him."

"He came into the diner going on and on about babysitting and baby-proofing the house," Luke said.

"I'm sorry I sent him to you," Lorelai apologized.

"It is fine but it got me to thinking about the baby." Luke said.

"What about the baby?"

"Where is the baby going to stay?" Luke asked.

"Well I just figured that the baby would stay with me. I do have this house. I thought about converting the small sewing room into a nursery."

"So what the baby gets to stay with you? What about me?" Luke asked.

"You have the apartment, it's small. I figured the baby would stay with me. I have more room for the baby here."

"The baby is just going to stay with you all the time? When will I see my baby?" Luke asked raising his voice.

"You can see the baby whenever you want. I just have more room for the baby here. Logically, it makes a whole lot more sense for the baby to stay here." Lorelai said standing up from the couch and raising her voice to match Luke's.

"Do you even want my help with the baby?" Luke yelled.

Lorelai stood there confused, "What are you even talking about Luke? Why are we even fighting over this? There should not even be a fight going on right now." Luke didn't respond just stood there looking at Lorelai. "Oh, I know what this is about. Come sit down Luke." She said sitting down and patting the spot next to her.

Luke walked over and sat down next to Lorelai. He sat the bag of food he bought on the table.

Lorelai turned to face him, "Is this about Anna and April?" she asked. Luke hesitated then nodded. "Luke, I'm not Anna. I'm not keeping this from you. You are going to be in this little baby's life forever. I'm not going to keep this child out of your life."

"I know. I was just thinking about it after you left today then Kirk came in and started going on about baby-proofing and babysitting and it just all came together. I know that you wouldn't do that. I just couldn't help but think about that whole situation." Luke said quietly. Lorelai could see how hurt he still was by Anna keeping April from him for years.

"The thing is though Luke, we are together now. We are in this together. I'm here for you and we are both going to be here for this baby. We have to work on our relationship after everything we went through but no matter what I'm determined to make it work this time." She said holding onto Luke's hand. "I'm so sorry about what Anna put you through but I would never do that to you. This baby is going to need a mommy and daddy," she said smiling.

Luke smiled over at her, "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I shouldn't have done that."

"I understand, you were just upset, I expected you to come in and yell at me anyways for sending Kirk to you so I kind of deserved it." Lorelai said shrugging her shoulders.

"No, I was being an ass. You didn't deserve that." Luke said

"Well that's just how you are sometimes," Lorelai joked. "Thanks for bringing food over."

"No problem. I should get back to the diner now, April's waiting for me." Luke said.

"Okay, tell her I said hey. Did you give her the shirt yet?" Lorelai asked.

"No, I'll give it to her when I get back. I just forgot."

"Just be sure to tell her it is from her favorite Lorelai."

"Alright," Luke said, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep, I'll probably come by for breakfast before going to the inn." Lorelai got up and followed him to the door.

"Hey what do you think about going out to dinner sometime this week?" Luke asked.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Lorelai asked. "You already knocked me up; I guess I can allow you to take me on a date."

Luke rolled his eyes, "I'll see if I can find someone to watch April. I'll let you know."

"Can't wait for our date then," Lorelai said.

"Me either," Luke said leaning in to kiss Lorelai. Lorelai wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in closer.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Luke said as he broke away from the kiss.

"See you tomorrow," Lorelai said shutting the door as he walked out.

* * *

**Date night for Luke and Lorelai coming up and a few other surprises.**

**Please leave a review!**

**Nancy: Glad to have you back. Emily will be Emily as always. Of course Luke would wear his shirt, its Luke after all. I'm trying to get Luke and Lorelai closer. Thanks for leaving a review!**

**Merdarkandtwisty: You're correct! Haha. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Chloe: Thanks for leaving a review!**

**Scarlet3086: Everyone is glad. Yeah, I could have tried to drag it out but I would not have like writing it that way. Thanks for leaving a review!**

**Javajunkieobsessed: Me too! Thanks for reviewing.**


	14. Date Night in The Hollow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, I'm just having fun with the characters.**

Thursday morning, Lorelai walked into the diner before heading to the inn. She walked over to the counter and took her usual residence at the counter. Luke walked over to where she was sitting.

"Are you busy tonight?" Luke asked.

"Nope, not busy at all. Why?" Lorelai replied.

"I'm taking you on a date tonight."

"Really?" Lorelai smiled, "Where are we going?"

"I was thinking Sniffy's."

"My favorite place, well besides the diner of course. Oh and we can tell Buddy and Maisy about the baby. They need to know as well."

"That's what I was thinking," Luke said smiling.

"Great minds think alike."

"What do you want for breakfast this morning?"

"Well I think the baby would really love some banana chocolate chip pancakes," Lorelai grinned.

"I don't even make those."

"Ahh but you could."

"I'm not making those for you," Luke said.

"It's not even me that wants the pancakes, this is all the baby. Come on Luke, think of your baby."

"Chocolate is not healthy. You can have banana pancakes without the chocolate chips."

"Please? You cannot deny your baby things he or she wants already. Come on the baby really, really wants the pancakes Luke. Think of the sweet baby," Lorelai said.

"Fine, but just this once," Luke said.

"Yes! Thank you," Lorelai said leaning over the counter and placing a kiss on Luke's cheek. "Now get into the kitchen and make the pancakes."

"So demanding," Luke muttered as he walked off into the kitchen to make Lorelai her pancakes.

"I heard that!" Lorelai yelled at Luke's retreating figure.

A few minutes later, Luke reappeared in the diner and sat a plate of pancakes in front of Lorelai. Lorelai smiled at Luke when he gave her the pancakes.

"Just so you know baby loves these pancakes," Lorelai said when she was almost finished eating.

"The baby loves them or you love them?" Luke asked.

"Little bit of both. I might need these every day."

"I'm not making you those pancakes every day. It's not healthy for the baby."

"I'll change your mind. I should get going; I need to get to the inn." Lorelai said.

"I'll pick you up at 7."

"By 7 you mean a few minutes after 7 because you know that I will not be ready exactly at 7, right?" Lorelai asked.

Luke smiled, "Of course that's what I mean, I know how you are."

Lorelai laughed, "See you then." She leaned over the counter and gave Luke a quick kiss before turning to walk out the diner door.

* * *

Later that night, Lorelai was upstairs getting dressed when she heard the front door open.

"Luke?" Lorelai called out. "You're not supposed to be here yet."

"I'm not Luke," Rory called back.

Lorelai appeared at the top of the stairs with her hands clasped around different items of clothing, "Rory! Get up here, I need your help." She said before disappearing back into her bedroom.

Rory dropped the bags in her hands and walked upstairs after her mother. She walked into Lorelai's bedroom and found clothes spread out all over the bed and the floor. She carefully stepped over the clothes and made her way across the room to where Lorelai was standing.

"Did your closet finally explode or something?" Rory asked.

"No, I was just getting dressed and I couldn't decide on anything to wear which resulted in clothes being strewn all around the room. I think I finally decided on something to wear, let me get dressed then you tell me what you think of this." Lorelai said as she walked into the bathroom to change.

Rory sat down on the bed as she waited for her mother to come back out of the bathroom. A few minutes later, Lorelai emerged from the bathroom dressed in a black skirt that hit right above the knees and a light purple sweater. The sweater hid the small baby bump that Lorelai had gained. You could not tell she was pregnant unless you already knew. Rory smiled as her mother stood in front of her.

"You look gorgeous Mom," Rory said.

"Really? This doesn't make me look fat?" Lorelai asked.

Rory shook her head, "You're not fat. You look great."

Lorelai walked back into the bathroom to finish doing her makeup. She walked out the bathroom holding an eyeliner pencil, "What are you doing home anyways? I thought you were coming home tomorrow."

"Class was cancelled for tomorrow so I decided to come back early. I have laundry I need to do anyways and reading I need to catch up on."

"Ah, so you only came home to do your laundry? You didn't come home to see your dear old mom?" Lorelai teased.

"I came to see you too and see how my future sibling was doing." Rory replied.

"Well peanut here has finally stopped making me sick so that's great. At the last appointment we went to the doctor said everything was going just fine so your future sibling is doing pretty great." Lorelai said as she continued to get ready in the bathroom. "How's school going?"

"School's fine. It's difficult right now with all the coursework and the newspaper but besides being extremely busy I'm doing great."

"That's great Rory. Anything else going on?"

"Not really. How did the town take the news about the baby?"

"They loved it, of course. Luke even wore the shirt that I bought for him since I was wearing mine," Lorelai said as she walked out from the bathroom once again. She grabbed a pair of boots and sat down on the bed.

"Wait, he actually wore the shirt?" Rory asked in disbelief.

"Yeah but he only showed me and he wore it under the flannel. No one else knew that he was wearing it though. Oh and guess what, we went to the doctor's appointment Monday and heard the baby's heartbeat. When the heartbeat played in the room, Luke started crying." Lorelai said smiling.

"You're happy that he cried?" Rory asked.

"They were happy tears not sad tears. It was cute. Just don't tell anyone I told you, Luke would get so mad."

"Aww Luke is just a softy," Rory said.

"Only for the baby and you," Lorelai said. "He would do anything for you."

"I know."

Lorelai heard someone knocking on the door downstairs, "Sounds like my date is here," Lorelai said. She looked over at the clock. It stated the time was 7:15. "And he is right on time," Lorelai made her way out of the bedroom and walked down the stairs. Rory followed right behind her.

Lorelai walked over to the front door. She looked down at her outfit and smoothed down her sweater before opening the door, "Hey," she said shyly as she noticed how handsome Luke looked in his blue sweater.

"You look amazing Lorelai," Luke said.

"Thanks stranger but my date is supposed to be here any minute. I mean, Luke usually has at least three days growth of stubble and wears nothing but flannel."

Luke rolled his eyes, "Are you ready to go?"

Lorelai smiled, "Just let me grab my coat and we can go," she said turning around and grabbing her coat off of the rack. "Bye Rory, be back later."

"Don't get into too much trouble," Rory said as her mother started to walk out the door.

"I'm already pregnant; I don't think I can get into any more trouble." Lorelai replied.

Rory laughed, "Have fun you two!"

"We will!" Lorelai yelled as she climbed into Luke's truck. Luke waved back to Rory as he climbed into the driver's side of the truck. Rory stood in the doorway watching them drive away. Once they were out of sight, she walked back into the house to start on her laundry.

* * *

Luke pulled into the parking lot at Sniffy's. Lorelai smiled over at Luke as they began to walk towards the familiar restaurant. Lorelai reached over and grabbed Luke's hand before he opened the door leading them inside.

"Hey Maisy," Luke said as they walked over to where Maisy was standing.

Maisy turned to face the couple, "Oh my, I haven't seen you two in a long time. I'm happy you two decided to stop by again."

"I'm happy to be back here," Lorelai said squeezing Luke's hand. Maisy and Buddy did not know about their break-up. They never told them.

"Well come on you two, let's get you to a table." Maisy said as she led the couple to a table in the back of the restaurant. "I'll be right back with some champagne for you two." Maisy said turning to walk away.

"No champagne this time Maisy," Luke said looking over at Lorelai.

"You're on date and you haven't been here in a long time you can drink champagne." Maisy replied.

"Actually, I can't drink champagne right now. I can't drink anything of that sort for the next few months," Lorelai said smiling.

A huge smile broke out across Maisy's face, "Does this mean what I think it means? Are you two having a baby?"

"Yes we are having a baby," Luke said smiling over at Lorelai.

"Oh this is great, stand up let me look at you," Maisy said looking at Lorelai. Lorelai stood up in front of Maisy. "How far along are you? You're barely showing."

"I'm 12 weeks along now," Lorelai said.

Maisy wrapped her arms around Lorelai pulling her into a tight hug, "Oh I'm so happy for you two having a sweet little baby together. Stand up Lucas I need to hug you too."

Luke stood up and hugged Maisy. "Oh I'll be right back, I need to go tell Buddy." She said breaking away from the hug with Luke. They watched as Maisy walked back towards the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Maisy returned with Buddy by her side. "Congratulations Luke," he said reaching out to shake Luke's hand. He turned to Lorelai and wrapped his arms around her, "Congratulations to you too."

"Thank you Buddy, we really appreciate it," Lorelai said.

"Well we will leave you two alone now, let you have your time alone," Maisy said. "Congratulations again on your pregnancy Lorelai and congratulations to you too Luke. I'll be right back with the food."

"Thank you Maisy." Luke said sitting back down on his side of the table. Lorelai sat back on her side and looked over at Luke.

"I'm happy we came here tonight," Lorelai said.

"Me too," Luke agreed.

A few minutes after leaving the table, Maisy brought their food out. She set their dinner on the table, congratulated them once again on their growing family and left them alone to talk. Lorelai and Luke started to eat their food. They stayed quiet most of the meal until Lorelai spoke up.

"So earlier I was thinking about the baby," Lorelai said.

"What about the baby?"

"Do you want to find out the sex or do you want to wait?" Lorelai asked. "In a few weeks, we will be able to find out what we are having and I was just curious to see if you wanted to find out when we go to the doctor. Don't say whatever I want to do is fine, I want your opinion."

"I think I want to find out."

Lorelai smiled, "Good because I want to find out too. I don't want to wait. I do not want to be surprised. Plus this way we can go ahead and think of names for only one gender."

"And if it's a boy I can prevent you from trying to buy him anything pink."

"Actually, I have a feeling that this baby might be a boy," Lorelai confessed.

Luke raised up his eyebrows, "Really? Why?"

"Just a feeling, I can't explain it. Just imagine a little Luke Jr." Lorelai said staring off into space.

"We are not naming the kid Luke."

"Oh that's right we have to name is Lucas," she teased. "But see if it is a boy then I can buy him a tiny flannel shirt and baseball cap that of course he will wear backwards to match his daddy."

"You wouldn't do that," Luke said pausing, "Never mind it is you, you would totally do that."

"But wouldn't it be totally adorable if he wore matching clothes. Ohhh then I could get a flannel shirt and baseball cap and we could all match."

"You're crazy."

"Exactly, but this crazy woman is carrying your child so I would be nice to her."

Luke smiled, "I'll remember that. You ready to go?" he asked.

"Let's go," Lorelai said smiling.

Luke stood up and grabbed Lorelai's hand as they began to walk back to the front of the restaurant. Maisy was standing in the front talking to a few guests that we were leaving. When she saw Luke and Lorelai making their way over to her, she said goodbye to the other guests and made her way to Luke and Lorelai.

"It was so nice to see you again Lorelai," Maisy said.

"It was nice to see you too. I really love your place." Lorelai replied.

"Now I expect to see you two around here more often especially since you are expecting. I want to be kept up to date on the new little one. Of course once you have the baby, I will expect to see him or her around this place." Maisy said.

Luke smiled, "We will come back soon. We will bring the baby to visit as well."

"You better," Maisy warned.

"Don't worry this baby will definitely be a frequent visitor," Lorelai replied. Lorelai covered her mouth with her hand trying to suppress a yawn. Luke noticed this.

"I guess we better get back, seems like Lorelai is tired."

"Well I won't keep you. You two have a nice night, see you soon hopefully." Maisy said as they turned to walk out the door.

"Oh you will definitely see us soon," Lorelai said as she wrapped her arm around Luke's arm and leaned into him. Luke opened the door for her and led her outside back to the truck.

Once in the truck, Lorelai leaned her head back against the seat as Luke climbed into the driver's side. Luke smiled over as her as he started the truck up. Lorelai scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder as he drove away from the restaurant.

* * *

Luke pulled up in front of Lorelai's house and parked the truck. He looked down at Lorelai who still had her head on his shoulder. She seemed to be concentrating on something.

"We're home now," Luke said breaking Lorelai out of her trance. She sat up quickly, "You okay? You were quiet for the whole ride."

Lorelai smiled, "I'm fine. I was just thinking about how happy I am to have you back in my life." She yawned again, this time she couldn't hide it.

Luke smiled, "Let's get you to bed."

"Dirty!" she squealed.

Luke rolled his eyes, "I should have known." He said leading Lorelai up to the house. Luke opened the door and walked inside with Lorelai.

"I wish you could stay with me tonight," Lorelai said.

"I do too but I have to get back to April. You know that I would love to stay with you."

Lorelai smiled, "I know. But you have April right now. Some other time will be just as good." She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Luke's neck. Luke leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers; soft at first but then more urgent. Once oxygen became a necessity Lorelai pulled away.

"I love you Luke," Lorelai said quietly, almost a whisper.

Luke pulled her closer to him, "I love you too." They shared another passionate kiss.

"If you keep doing that then I might not let you leave," Lorelai said grinning.

Luke laughed, "I guess I should leave then."

Lorelai pouted, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Luke noticed Lorelai's pout, "Hey, you know I would stay if I could. I really would love to stay with you tonight but I have to get back to April."

Lorelai smiled faintly, "I know. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Luke."

"Goodnight Lorelai," Luke said. He leaned down, "Goodnight peanut," he said placing a light kiss on her belly. Lorelai smiled at Luke's gesture.

"You're such a softy," Lorelai said which earned a glare from Luke, "don't worry though your secret is safe with me."

"Bye Lorelai," Luke said placing a kiss on her head and walking out the front door.

"Bye Luke," Lorelai said as she stood in the doorway watching him leave.

* * *

**Next chapter may be a little time jump just to get the pregnancy advancing. I will bring Emily back into the story within the next chapter as well. **

**As always, leave a review please. Thanks for reviewing and staying with this story, I really appreciate it.**

**_Chloe: Thank you!_**

**_Scarlet3086: I did too! Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_Nancy: It shouldn't be a surprise that Luke wore his shirt haha. Oh I love Kirk, so I just had to write him into the story somehow. They may be moving towards that (hint.) Thank you reviewing!_**


	15. Talks, Arguments, Kicking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

* * *

Four weeks had passed since Luke and Lorelai's first date solidifying the fact that they were once again a couple. In the past four weeks, Lorelai had spent more time with Luke and April. Lorelai and April often ate dinner together in the diner discussing April's time at school and her future sibling. Anna had called two days ago to say that she was returning from New Mexico in two days. She would be in Stars Hollow to pick April up on Thursday.

Wednesday night, Lorelai said her goodbyes to April leaving Luke to say his goodbyes alone on Thursday before Anna came to pick up April. Anna was going to pick up April at the diner after school per Luke's request since he still needed to inform Anna about Lorelai's pregnancy since this now involved April.

Thursday morning, Lorelai walked into the diner. She timed her morning visits with the time that she knew Luke would be back from dropping April off from school. Her baby bump was now more evident leaving no doubt that she was pregnant. Lorelai sat down at the counter and waited for Luke to come and take her order.

Luke walked over to where Lorelai was sitting, "Good morning. What do you want for breakfast?"

Lorelai pretended to think for a minute, "This morning I want an omelet with tomatoes and cheese with a side of banana pancakes."

"Somewhat healthy options, I'm surprised," Luke said.

"Hey, it's not me. This is all your baby," Lorelai said. "Peanut wants me to eat healthy food just like daddy."

"You should be eating healthy anyways," Luke said as she gave Lorelai's order to Cesar.

"I know and I'm trying." Lorelai said. "So April is really leaving this afternoon?"

"Yep, Anna is picking her up after school." Luke said, "I'm going to tell Anna today about us having a baby together."

"How do you think she is going to react?" Lorelai asked.

Luke shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. She is just going to have to accept it. We are having this baby together and I want April involved with her future brother/sister especially since we are together again."

Lorelai smiled, "I want her involved too. Why don't you come over tonight after April leaves? Bring over some food and we can spend some time together. I don't want you to be lonely since April won't be here."

"That sounds perfect," Luke said smiling.

"Great," Lorelai said smiling. Luke turned around and noticed that Lorelai's plate was ready. He grabbed her plate and set it in front of her. Lorelai smiled and began to eat her food.

"How's Rory doing at school?" Luke asked.

"She's doing fine, the same old same old. Not too much new, she's just keeping busy with the paper and her schoolwork," Lorelai said.

"That's good," Luke said. Lorelai nodded.

"Is something wrong?" Luke asked.

Lorelai shook her head, "No, why do you ask?"

"You're not being yourself, you are being awfully quiet," Luke said.

""I just feel like being quiet, I like this time in the morning with you. I don't have to talk all the time Luke," Lorelai said.

"Just making sure that you're okay," Luke said.

Lorelai smiled, "I'm fine Luke. The baby is fine. I can start being loud if you need me too," she suggested.

"That's okay. I just want to know if anything is wrong."

"I would tell you if something was wrong but nothing is. I'm great and I'm finished with breakfast now. I should probably get to the Inn." Lorelai said.

"Are you stopping by for lunch?" Luke asked.

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders, "Not sure, I will if I have time. I have a busy day planned."

"Don't stress yourself out too much; it's not good for the baby." Luke said.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Sometimes I think you are too over-protective. Don't worry, I will take care of myself and the baby," she said running her hand over her belly.

"Good," Luke said. He walked from around the counter and wrapped his arms around Lorelai. Lorelai smiled as Luke leaned down to kiss her. He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'll see you tonight Luke," Lorelai said, "Or for lunch if I can get away from the Inn."

Luke smiled, "See you later." He said as Lorelai walked out of the diner door. She climbed inside her jeep and waved to Luke before driving off in the direction of the Inn.

* * *

Lorelai was sitting in her office going over paperwork when she was interrupted by a knock on the door. She looked up as Michel entered her office.

"Michel can it wait, I'm busy right now." Lorelai said.

"There's someone here to see you," Michel replied.

"Who's here?"

"I think it's your mother." Michel said.

"You think it's my mother? Michel you have met my mother several times before, you should know who she is. Now is it really my mother who is here to see me?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes it's your mother."

Lorelai sighed knowing that she couldn't run from her mother forever, "Tell her that I will be out in just a minute," she said.

Michel walked out of Lorelai's office after hearing her order. He went and told Emily that Lorelai would be out of her office soon. A few minutes after Michel left her office, Lorelai walked out to face her mother. She had not spoken to her since she told them that she was pregnant. That had been weeks ago. Lorelai did not want her mother to miss out on the baby's life like she did with Rory's but she couldn't take any more judgment from her mother.

"Hey Mom, what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked as she approached the front desk where her mother was standing.

"Well you have been ignoring my phone calls and not coming to Friday Night Dinners, I figured that this was the best way to talk to you." Emily said.

"Let's go into the dining room to talk, that way I can get us some tea or coffee or something," Lorelai said gesturing towards the dining room. Emily followed behind her and took a seat at an empty table. "Would you like some coffee or tea?" Lorelai asked.

"Coffee will be fine," Emily said.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Lorelai said turning her back to her mother.

"Don't you have people for that? Don't you have people to serve the guests?" Emily asked.

Lorelai rolled her eyes before turning around, "Yes but you're technically not a guest and I'm getting something for myself. I can do these things," Lorelai said before walking into the kitchen.

Lorelai walked into the kitchen and headed straight for the coffee pot.

"Whoa, you can't have coffee," Sookie said. "Plus I thought the baby hated coffee."

"It's not for me, it's for my mother." Lorelai replied as she poured the cup. After pouring the cup of coffee, she began fixing herself a cup of tea.

"Emily is here?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah, I kind of shut her out after the way she acted when I told her I was pregnant so she came here to my work to see me. She said it was the only way she could talk to me," Lorelai explained.

"Are you going to be okay talking to her?" Sookie asked.

"I'll be fine, see you later Sookie," Lorelai said walking out of the kitchen and back into the dining room. She made her way over to the table and handed Emily her coffee before sitting down on the opposite side of the table.

"You're not drinking coffee are you? Coffee is not good for a pregnant woman," Emily said.

"I know Mom. That's why I'm drinking tea plus this baby here hates coffee," Lorelai said. "So why are you here?"

"I told you that I wanted to talk to you," Emily said.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"About your pregnancy Lorelai."

"What about the pregnancy Mom? You made your feelings pretty clear last time we spoke," Lorelai said.

"I want to be a part of this baby's life, Lorelai. I couldn't be there for Rory when she was little and I hated that. I would like to be allowed to see this child grow up."

"I want you to be a part of this kid's life too but I can't take it if all you're going to do is worry about what your friends think of me. Marriage should not be the top concern right now. All I'm focused on right now is this baby," Lorelai said.

"Are you and Luke together?" Emily asked.

Lorelai sighed, "Yes, we are together."

"Luke is going to be here for this baby? He is not going to run away?" Emily asked.

"He is going to be here for his baby. He never got the chance to see April grow up. He would never leave this baby. I know Luke better than I know anyone and he is nothing like Christopher. He is going to be here for this baby and for me." Lorelai said defending Luke.

"Then I'm sorry," Emily said.

"What? You're sorry? Sorry for what?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm sorry for acting the way I did at dinner. I should know that I can't push you into anything that you do not want or that you are not ready for. I understand that marriage is not your top concern at the moment, your baby is. I will try my best not to ask you anymore about if you and Luke plan to get married to take care of this baby. I will leave you alone on that issue."

"Really?" Lorelai asked.

"Really," Emily said. "I do not want to miss out on this child growing up Lorelai. I want to be there for you and this baby."

Lorelai smiled, "Then okay, you're more than welcome to be a part of this baby's life."

Emily smiled, "Thank you Lorelai."

"You're welcome," Lorelai replied.

"What's new with the pregnancy?" Emily asked.

"Not too much. I'm doing fine, the baby is great. We have two more weeks until we can actually find out the sex of the baby," Lorelai said.

"Are you going to find out?" Emily asked.

"We talked about it and we both want to know." Lorelai replied.

"Are you going to keep it a secret from everyone else like some couples do?"

Lorelai laughed, "Probably not, I want people to know."

"Where are you going to put the baby in your house?"

"We are going to convert the small room upstairs into a nursery. We are going to start work on that soon. I figured that would be easier than putting the baby in Rory's room since it is all the way downstairs. Plus Rory is going to need her room." Lorelai said.

"If you and Luke are back together is he living with you?"

Lorelai shook her head, "No. He had his daughter with him these past few weeks so he stayed in his apartment with her. I thought about asking him to move back in but I haven't yet. April is leaving soon so I will talk with Luke about moving back in."

"I'm not going to pressure you to do anything but having Luke in the house would definitely help you to take care of the child. I know you did it by yourself before." Emily said.

"I know."

"Are you sure you have enough room in your house? Your father and I could help with plans to add a nursery onto the house."

Lorelai shook her head, "No, you're not doing that. We're fine with what we have. I do not want you to do that."

"Lorelai, there's someone here to see you," Michel said walking into the dining room.

"Who is here Michel?" Lorelai asked.

"That man in the flannel," Michel said.

"His name is Luke, Michel. I'll be right back I should go see what Luke wants," Lorelai said looking over at her mother.

"I should be going now anyways, I'll see you for dinner Friday Night Lorelai?"' Emily asked.

"I'll see if I can make it," Lorelai said hoping that good enough for Emily. She walked out of the dining room to find Luke standing in the front lobby holding a bag of food. Emily followed behind her.

"Hey Luke," Lorelai said walking over to Luke. He gave Lorelai a strange look when he saw that Emily was following her. He knew that she hadn't talked to her since telling her about the pregnancy.

"Hello Luke," Emily said.

"Hello Mrs. Gilmore," Luke greeted.

"Well, it was nice seeing you two again. I should get going now," Emily said as she walked out of the Inn.

Lorelai turned to Luke, "Did you bring me lunch?" she asked pointing to the bag.

Luke smiled, "Yes I did."

"Let's go to my office then, if you have time that is," Lorelai said.

"I have a little bit of time," Luke said as Lorelai grabbed his hand and led him to her office.

* * *

Once they were inside Lorelai's office, Luke sat the bag of food down on her desk, "What was your mother doing here?" he asked.

Lorelai sat down at her desk and started taking the food out of the bag, "She wanted to talk about the pregnancy and how she acted at dinner when I told her about the baby."

Luke raised up his eyebrows, "Really? How did that go?" he asked sitting down on the chair in front of Lorelai's desk.

"It went surprisingly well. She told me that she wanted to be a part of this baby's life. She didn't want to miss out on the opportunity again." Lorelai replied.

"What did you say?"

"I told her that she could be a part of this baby's life but she was not going to judge us for having this baby together out of wedlock. I told her that she couldn't worry about what her friends think. She can't pressure us into getting married just because we are having a baby together."

"She actually agreed to that?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, she did. She said she was sorry for acting the way she did at dinner. She said she was not going to pressure us on the issue of a marriage just because we are having a baby together." Lorelai said.

"That doesn't really sound like your mother."

Lorelai laughed, "I know. She really wants to be here for the baby though. I think she understands that I'm not going to let her treat me horribly anymore. I have dealt with enough and I've had it with her treating me like I'm a terrible person. She knows that if she wants to be here for this baby's life that she has to respect us."

"She's trying to change, isn't she?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded her head, "Yeah, she is. She asked about the baby though which got me to thinking. I know we discussed this before but are you absolutely sure that you want to find out the gender of the baby?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Well we can find out in about two weeks so I just want to make sure that you still want to find out or if you have changed your mind and want it to be a surprise." Lorelai said.

"I still want to find out," Luke said smiling.

"Great because I want to find out too, this is not going to be like Sookie and Jackson where she had to keep it a secret from him. I could not do that." Lorelai said.

"Well I'm not Jackson, I can find out about the baby." Luke said. "I should get back to the diner now."

"Okay, I have things that need to be done around here anyways. I'll see you tonight Luke," Lorelai said standing up from her seat. Luke leaned across the desk and kissed her before leaving the office. Lorelai smiled as he left and sat back down to eat her lunch.

* * *

Later that afternoon after getting back from picking up April, Luke was in the diner waiting for Anna to arrive. April was sitting at the counter working on her homework when they heard the diner bells ring out. April turned around and saw Anna standing in the doorway of the diner. She jumped off of her stool and ran over to greet her mother.

"Hey mom," April said hugging her mother.

"Hey April," Anna greeted. "I've missed you kid."

"I've missed you too," April replied.

Anna looked up at Luke who was watching them, "Hey Luke."

"Hey Anna," he said walking over to them. "April's stuff is

upstairs; I can get it for you."

"Umm okay, I can help get her belongings," Anna said.

"Cesar, I'm going upstairs for a few minutes," Luke said. He turned and walked behind the curtain with April and Anna following him. Once they got into the apartment, Luke turned to Anna. "There's actually something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay, what is it?" Anna asked.

April now had a few things of hers in her hands, "I'll just be downstairs waiting," she said knowing that her parents should talk about his in private.

"Okay," Luke answered. He waited until April left the apartment. "I wanted to talk to you about Lorelai and me."

"Okay, what's going? I thought you two had broken up," Anna said. She thought she remembered April saying something about that in one of their phone calls.

"We're together again. That's not really something I want to talk about that though. I do have something that I need to tell you."

"What is it then?" Anna asked.

"Lorelai is pregnant. We are having a baby together," Luke admitted.

"Why are you telling me this?" Anna asked.

"This baby is going to be April's sibling. I want April to be involved with the baby," Luke said. "I thought as April's mother you should know about this."

"How involved do you want April to be?" Anna asked.

"As involved as a sibling should be. I want her to spend time with the baby. I'm not going to keep her from seeing her future brother or sister."

"I don't know how I feel about this," Anna said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luke asked.

"I don't know how comfortable I feel about April being around this baby."

"Why don't you feel comfortable about this?"

"I don't feel comfortable about April being around the baby because that means she will be around Lorelai. I don't like the idea of April being around Lorelai when you two aren't together." Anna said.

"We are together," Luke said, "What's your problem with Lorelai anyways?"

"I don't want April to get attached to Lorelai." Anna said.

"Well she already is. Lorelai helped April out while you were gone. Lorelai was gotten to know April while you were gone away. They have been talking. April already loves Lorelai, I know that. Lorelai is attached to her too." Luke confessed.

"How could you let her around Lorelai without consulting me first?" Anna asked angrily.

"Because I am her father, I wasn't there for her when she was a baby because you never told me about her. I am here for here now though. Lorelai is my girlfriend and I'm not going to keep her from my child. I did that before and that is what screwed up our relationship. I'm not going to allow that to happen again."

"I'm her mother, I should make these decisions too," Anna said.

"I'm her father and I should have known about April from the beginning," Luke spat back. "April is going to be there for her little sibling." Luke paused, "April is probably waiting on us. We should go." He said.

"Are we done with this conversation? Are you just going to tell me what's going to happen?" Anna asked.

"We are done for now. I have a say in what goes on in April's life. You cannot dictate every single detail of her life and not allow me to do anything. I'm her father." Luke said. He turned around and walked out of the apartment and down the stairs.

He walked over to where April was waiting for them and hugged her. "I'm going to miss you April."

April smiled, "I'll miss you too Dad."

"Just be sure to call me whenever. You can always reach me here or on my cellphone," Luke said.

"I know that," April replied.

"I will call you to update you on your future sibling. We find out the gender soon so I will be sure to call you about that."

"Great because I want to know," April said.

Luke looked over at Anna who was now standing by the door tapping her foot, "Well it looks like your mom is ready to go. I'll see you soon April. I love you," he said smiling.

"I love you too. Bye Dad," April said giving him one last hug then walking out the door with her mother. She waved back to Luke in the diner as the car drove away.

Luke noticed the time and decided he should head over to Lorelai's house soon. He headed into the kitchen to prepare food for Lorelai and himself.

* * *

Luke walked through Lorelai's front door. He walked straight into the kitchen and sat the bags of food down that he had brought over. He looked around and didn't see Lorelai anywhere.

"Lorelai?" he called. He waited a few seconds but received no answer. He peeked in Rory's room and didn't find her there. "Lorelai?" he called again but still no answer. He walked through the living room and still couldn't find her. He knew that she should be home from the Inn by now. He walked upstairs and into Lorelai's bedroom. He stopped in the doorway and smiled as he saw Lorelai curled up on the bed asleep. She still had her glasses on and was clutching a book of baby names.

Luke walked over to her gently shook her awake, "Lorelai, wake up" he whispered softly.

Lorelai stirred slightly before stretching herself awake. She smiled up at Luke's face above her, "Hey there," she whispered. Lorelai moved to sit up on the bed. She closed her book and sat it on the nightstand.

Luke sat down next to her, "What are you doing up here?" he asked.

"I came home from the Inn and came up here to change. I just bought that book," Lorelai said gesturing to her nightstand, "so I decided to flip through it to get possible baby names and I guess I fell asleep. When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago," Luke answered, "Food's downstairs, if you want to eat."

"Has there ever been a time in your whole time of knowing me that I have refused food?" Lorelai asked as she was standing up off the bed. "Let's go eat," she said walking out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

After eating dinner, Luke and Lorelai were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"So my mom invited me to Friday Night dinner tomorrow," Lorelai said.

"Are you going?" Luke asked.

"I'm not sure. Since we are back together, she may expect you to be there," Lorelai said looking up at Luke.

"You should go. I can go if you want me too," Luke replied.

"I'll think about it."

"You need to go; your mom said she wants to be there for the baby. You should go to these dinners." Luke said.

Lorelai sighed, "I know. I will probably end up going. I can't keep sending Rory to these dinners alone," she joked.

Luke laughed, "So did you think of any baby names earlier?"

Lorelai shook her head, "Not really. I think I fell asleep before I really even started going through the book. We can go through the book now if you want too. I'll just go get it." Lorelai said standing up from the couch.

Luke stood up from the couch, "No, I'll go get it. You just sit back down."

"How about we both go upstairs? It's been a long day and I'm tired," Lorelai said.

"I can just go back to the apartment if you're tired. I'll let you get some sleep," Luke said.

"Or you could stay with me tonight," Lorelai suggested.

"I think I can stay," Luke said.

Lorelai smiled, "Great. Now let's go upstairs."

Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand and led him upstairs. Once upstairs, Lorelai grabbed some pajamas out of her dresser and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out of the bathroom, she found Luke already in the bed watching her. She moved around the room getting ready for bed and noticed Luke was watching her every move.

"What are you staring at?" Lorelai asked smiling as she made her way to the bed. She climbed into bed next to Luke.

"You're beautiful," Luke said. Lorelai blushed, even though she heard it before from other guys, coming from Luke she knew that he truly meant it.

"Are you just sweet-talking me to try and get me into bed? Because I think this is evidence enough that you already have," she said gesturing to her belly. She laid a hand across her belly lightly rubbing it.

Luke rolled his eyes, "Jeez Lorelai, it was just a compliment."

Lorelai laughed, "I know. So did you talk to Anna today about the baby?" Luke nodded. "Well what did she say Luke?"

"She said she didn't know how she felt about it. I asked her what that meant and she said she didn't like the fact that April would be around the baby when we weren't even together."

Lorelai frowned, "You didn't tell her we were together?"

"I told her that we were together. I don't know why she said that." Luke said pausing. "Anna said that she didn't like April being around you because she was going to get attached to you. I told her that April was already attached to you because she has spent a lot of time with you recently. Anna was mad that I didn't consult her about April spending time with you." Luke said.

"Well what did you tell her?" Lorelai asked.

"I told her that I am April's father and that April was going to spend time with you because she was going to be there for her future sibling. I told her that I wasn't going to screw things up this time by not allowing you around April."

"I take it she was really mad," Lorelai said.

"Yeah, she was really mad." Luke replied.

Lorelai smiled, "Well you stood up for yourself against her. You have a right to be there for April and make some decisions about her life."

"I know," Luke said.

Lorelai had her hand resting on her belly, "It seems like someone else has an opinion on this," she said.

Luke shot her a confused look, "What?"

"The baby is kicking," Lorelai said, "Here give me your hand," she reached for his hand and placed it on the spot where her hand was. She waited for a few seconds before she felt movement again, she smiled "See that's the baby moving. That's the first time I felt the baby moving."

Lorelai looked over to Luke to see him smiling, "So that's our baby."

"Exactly," Lorelai scooted closer to Luke. She brought her hand to the side of his face pulling him closer towards her. Luke leaned his head down and captured his lips with hers pulling her into a passionate kiss. After a little, Lorelai pulled away and rested her forehead against Luke's.

"I'm so incredibly happy we worked everything out," Lorelai said.

"Me too," Luke said.

"Let's talk baby names later, I'm tired." Lorelai said laying back down in the bed, "Goodnight Luke."

Lorelai lay down on the bed with her back positioned to Luke. He scooted closer towards her and wrapped his arm around her. He had his arm wrapped protectively around her belly. Lorelai smiled down at where his arm was and placed her hand on his arm. They could both feel slight movements from the baby.

"It seems like someone doesn't want mommy to go to sleep," Lorelai commented.

Luke smiled and sat up in bed. He leaned down and placed his head next to Lorelai's belly. "Let your mommy get some sleep, it's time for you to rest too," he whispered to the baby.

Lorelai laughed and pulled his head up to hers, "I love you so much," she said before kissing him.

Luke lay back down in the bed and nuzzled his head in Lorelai's hair resting it on her shoulder, "I love you too." He said before drifting off to sleep holding Lorelai in his arms.

* * *

**Next chapter will be another doctor's appointment to find out the baby's gender! Leave your opinion if you want too on how you want the gender of the baby to go. I already have my idea of what I want but the chapter isn't written yet. Also I may bring in a little Chris drama because he likes to cause problems. It will not be too much thought. Not a breakup between Luke and Lorelai or anything.**

**Please leave a review! I really appreciate them!**

**Also I had another idea for a story floating around. Luke will get custody of Jess when he is seven years old. It will be a story of Rory/Jess friendship and of course Luke/Lorelai. Let me know what you think! I noticed another story with a similar concept but I'm not stealing the idea. I already have three chapters written for it to see if I like the story.**

* * *

** Scarlet3086: I know, right?! Thanks. Sometimes a nice fluffy chapter is needed. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Chloe: That may just be in the works. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ladypuercoloco: Fluff is great. Awww that's so great! I completely understand that. Feel free to live vicariously because I am, ha-ha. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Nancy: Sniffy's is great! I did make Emily less rude for this chapter. I want Lorelai and her parents to get along, somewhat at least. Next chapter will have more of them getting ready for baby. Thank you reviewing!**


	16. Doctor's Visits and Dinner Guests

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

* * *

Luke walked out of the bathroom to find Lorelai still in bed asleep. He tried to wake her up before when he woke up but she wouldn't budge. Luke walked over to the bed and gently shook Lorelai' shoulder, "Lorelai, it is time to wake up."

"Five more minutes," Lorelai said sleepily as she pulled the covers back around her.

"No, that's what you said twenty minutes ago. You have to get up now; we need to make our doctor's appointment," Luke said.

"It's too early," Lorelai replied.

"You're the one that said wake you up early so you can take a shower before leaving. I spared you a few minutes; I didn't wake you up as early as you wanted me to."

Lorelai smiled, "Smart man."

"Now get up and go get in the shower," Luke said pulling her out of the bed. "I'll be downstairs cooking breakfast," he said placing a kiss on top of her head as she got out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, Luke and Lorelai were sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's appointment. Lorelai reached over and grabbed Luke's hand as they waited.

"So are you sure you really want to find out today?" Lorelai asked.

Luke sighed, "Yes I want to find out. I told you this several times already Lorelai."

Lorelai smiled, "I know, I know. Just making sure that we are still on the same page; I think after this appointment we should go shopping."

Luke groaned, "I hate shopping."

"Yeah but this is for your baby. Plus we can get some paint chips so we can decide what color to paint the nursery once we find out the gender and we can also go ahead and buy a few things because we haven't bought anything yet," Lorelai said.

"You are not getting any paint chips; do you remember how you were last time with them?" Luke asked. "Plus you are not doing any painting; it is bad for the baby."

"You're no fun," Lorelai said pouting.

"We can go shopping afterwards but just for a little while because I do need to get back to the diner today but you are still not painting the baby's room. If you decide on a paint color, I could get started this weekend."

"Deal," Lorelai said, "Do you want a boy or girl?"

"What?" Luke asked.

"The baby, do you want a boy or girl? It's okay to have a preference."

"Well do you want a boy or a girl?" Luke asked.

"Uh-uh I asked you first mister," Lorelai replied.

Luke shrugged his shoulders, "I'm fine either way."

"Really? You don't want a little boy to teach manly things too?" Lorelai asked.

Luke raised his eyebrows, "manly things?" he questioned.

"You know how to throw a baseball, fishing, basically anything that you do that I hate," Lorelai said. "I've already done the girl thing with Rory; a boy might be nice, although, I will be happy either way."

Luke smiled, "I will too."

"Lorelai Gilmore?" the nurse called.

"That's us," Lorelai said grabbing Luke's hand and leading him over to the door where the nurse was standing. The nurse led them back into the examination room.

* * *

Inside the exam room, Lorelai laid down on the examination table. Luke sat down on the chair beside the table. Lorelai ran her hands over her belly feeling the baby move. She grabbed Luke's hand and placed it near her hands so he could feel the movement. Luke moved his hand away as the doctor walked into the room.

"You don't have to move away just because I walked into the room. I have caught people doing a whole lot worse in here," the doctor said.

Lorelai laughed while Luke blushed.

"It's good to see you both again. I take it you have already felt the first movements from the baby?"

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah about two weeks ago was the first time I felt the baby move."

"That's great. Today we can find out the sex of the baby if that is something that you are both interested in." Dr. Jenkins said.

Lorelai looked over at Luke who nodded, "We definitely want to find out today."

"Then hopefully we will be able to tell today, as long as the baby complies." Dr. Jenkins said, "Now please lift up your shirt and we can begin the ultrasound."

Lorelai lifted up her shirt and shivered as the gel hit her skin. The doctor moved the wand through the gel and around Lorelai's baby bump. A black and white image appeared on the screen.

"Well it looks like someone is very active this morning," Dr. Jenkins said.

"Are you going to be able to tell if the baby keeps moving around?" Lorelai asked.

"We should be able to get a clear picture," the doctor said as she continued to move the wand around. "So are you sure you really want to know?"

"Yes we want to know," Lorelai replied.

Dr. Jenkins smiled and turned back to the screen, "Well if you look right here you will see that you are going to be the proud parents of a little boy."

Lorelai turned to Luke and smiled. "Our little baby boy," she said. Luke smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You only have an older daughter, right?" Dr. Jenkins asked.

Lorelai nodded, "Yes I have Rory. She is about to graduate from Yale and Luke has a daughter as well from a previous relationship."

"So this is the first boy for the both of you?"

"Yeah, it is," Lorelai said smiling.

* * *

After making sure both Lorelai and the baby were healthy, Luke and Lorelai left the doctor's office. They climbed back into Luke's truck and headed off towards the mall much to Lorelai's begging. Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand as they walked into the mall and drug him in the direction of the baby store.

"Oooooh Luke, look what I found," Lorelai said holding something behind her back.

"What did you find now?" he asked.

"Look at this," she said pulling out a tiny baseball cap from behind her back. "See it's even blue so he can match his daddy," Lorelai teased.

"We are not buying that," Luke said.

"Aww why not? I think it's cute. Imagine this on a tiny little baby head. He will be so cute," Lorelai said. "I'm buying it, you cannot stop me. Now all I need is a cute flannel shirt and he will be ready to go."

"You're insane," Luke said.

"I've heard it all before," Lorelai said as she sorted through the racks of baby clothes. "Oh wait I should call Rory. I promised I would call her as soon as I found out." Lorelai said grabbing her cell phone out of her purse. She quickly dialed Rory's number.

After the phone rang several times she was met with Rory's voicemail, "Hey kid, I guess you're in class or something right now but we did get to find out the gender of your future sibling so call me when you get this message! Love you," she said hanging up the phone.

"She didn't answer?" Luke asked.

"No, she is probably in class or something right now. I just thought of something. Today is Friday, right?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, it's Friday, why?" Luke asked.

"Because if Rory is coming to Friday Night dinner then instead of just telling her, I can show her the new things that we will buy. That will be better than just saying it is a boy." Lorelai explained.

"Whatever you say," Luke said.

After paying for their purchases at the baby store, Lorelai headed in search of a maternity store. She wanted to buy a new dress for Friday Night dinner since she was showing more now. Once she found a dress, Luke suggested they should probably head back to Stars Hollow so he could get back to the diner.

* * *

Lorelai walked into the house carrying two bags while Luke followed behind carrying the rest of her bags. As she walked through the front door, she heard the phone ringing. She dropped her bags and ran towards the phone.

"That's probably Rory," she told Luke before picking up the phone and answering. "I have decided that I'm not telling you until you get home tonight, that is if you are still coming home," Lorelai said. She waved to Luke as he turned to walk out the door.

"Well hello to you too," Chris said.

"Why are you calling here?" Lorelai asked angrily. Luke turned around at the sound of her voice and shot her a confused look. She held up her hand telling him to wait a minute. "I told you that I didn't want to talk to you anymore."

"Lorelai, just wait…"

"No Chris, I have nothing to say to you," Lorelai said as she slammed the phone down.

"That was Chris?" Luke asked. Lorelai nodded. "What did he want?"

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I hung up before he could say anything."

"Has he been calling you?" Luke asked.

"Not recently. He called after I went to his house that night but you knew that because you walked in on the phone call. Then he called a few times after he came to the house that day; after I told him that I didn't want to speak to him."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Luke asked.

"We were not together then. I can handle Chris on my own."

"You still could have told me," Luke said.

"Luke, we weren't together. We weren't really talking unless we ran into one another. Please don't be angry with me. I didn't see the need in telling you since we were broken up. He hasn't called since we got back together. Please don't be mad." Lorelai said.

"I'm not mad," Luke said quietly. "You still could have told me if he was bothering you."

Lorelai smiled, "I know but I can really handle him on my own. I have for several years now. If he calls anymore, I will tell you."

"That's all I'm asking."

"It's a reasonable request. Are you coming with me to Friday Night dinner?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, I can go. Cesar is closing tonight which is why I need to get back there now," Luke said.

Lorelai walked closer to him and leaned up to kiss him, "I was hoping you could stay," she whispered as she broke away from the kiss.

"I wish I could too but I can't. I'll pick you up tonight," Luke said giving her one last kiss before walking out the door.

* * *

Later that night, Lorelai was in her bedroom getting ready when her cellphone rang. She checked to see who was calling and saw that it was Rory. She smiled and answered the phone.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Lorelai answered the phone.

"I can't go to Friday night dinner tonight," Rory said.

"Aww, why not?"

"I have an emergency meeting with the paper. I was planning on coming home this weekend but with everything going on here; I don't really have the time. I'm swamped between the paper and studying this weekend."

"I was waiting for you to come home so I could tell you the gender of your baby sibling here because I wanted to tell you in person but I guess I can tell you over the phone, if you really want to know." Lorelai said.

"Of course I want to know!" Rory yelled. "So am I getting a baby brother or a baby sister?" Rory asked excitedly.

"Well you are going to have a little baby brother," Lorelai said as she began walking downstairs since she heard the door open. She greeted Luke with a wave and signaled she would just be one minute. Luke nodded in response.

Rory squealed, "Oh that's great! Well tell Luke I said congratulations. Also tell my little baby brother his older sister said hey." She paused. "I have to go now but I will see you soon hopefully. Love you."

Lorelai smiled, "Will do. Love you too sweetie." She hung up the phone and slid it into her purse.

"I'm guessing that was Rory," Luke said.

Lorelai nodded, "Yea it was Rory. She's not going to make it to dinner tonight because she is busy at school so I went ahead and told her about the baby. She said to tell you congratulations." She walked over to Luke, "You look very handsome tonight."

Luke leaned down and kissed her, "That dress looks great on you."

"It will look even better on the floor later," Lorelai said winking as she put on her coat. Luke laughed. "For now let's get to dinner. They have actually been pretty great recently let's not be late to give them any ammunition against me." Lorelai said as she turned to walk out the door.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Luke's truck pulled up in front of the Gilmore Mansion. Luke opened the passenger door for Lorelai and held her hand as they walked up to the front door. Lorelai reached out and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later, a maid answered the door and ushered them inside into the living room.

"Hello Lorelai, Luke," Emily greeted as the two walked into the living room.

"Hey Mom," Lorelai said.

"Hello Mrs. Gilmore," Luke greeted.

"Hello everyone, what would you like to drink?" Richard asked as he walked into the room.

"Water for me," Lorelai said.

"Water's fine," Luke replied.

Richard nodded and continued to fix their drinks. He grabbed the glasses and passed them off to their respective people.

"So we have some news that we would like to share," Lorelai said as she smiled over at Luke.

"What is it Lorelai?" Emily asked.

"Today we had a doctor's appointment and we were able to find out the gender of our little baby here," Lorelai said placing her hand on her belly.

"What did you find out?" Richard asked.

Lorelai smiled, "We found out that we are having a little boy."

Richard and Emily both had a pleased look on their face, "A little boy, that's great Lorelai." Emily said.

"Congratulations to the both of you," Richard replied.

"Thank you," Lorelai said smiling.

"Henrietta the door," Emily yelled out as the doorbell rang. The maid quickly walked through the living room and towards the front door to answer the doorbell. They could her Henrietta telling the person at the door that the family was having dinner and was not expecting anyone else. A few minutes later, Christopher made his way into the living room.

"Christopher," Lorelai said. She looked over at Luke who had his fist clenched tight. She ran her hand along his leg trying to soothe him.

"I need to talk to you Lorelai," Christopher said. He glanced down at her hand that was still positioned on her belly and look confused.

"There's nothing to talk about. You need to leave," Lorelai said standing up from the couch.

"What's going on?" Emily asked. She knew that Lorelai had slept with Christopher which caused the break-up between her and Luke but knew nothing about Lorelai cutting Christopher completely out of her life.

"Nothing is going on. He just doesn't need to be here," Lorelai said looking over at her mother and father.

"Christopher if Lorelai doesn't want you here then you need to leave," Richard said.

"Lorelai, just five minutes please," Chris said.

Lorelai looked down at Luke who still had his fist clenched tight. He looked up and nodded to say that he wouldn't mind her talking to him for a few minutes.

Lorelai sighed, "Five minutes, that's it." She pushed past Christopher and made her way into the hallway where they could talk. She turned to face Christopher, "What are you doing here?" she asked angrily.

"I came here because you aren't taking my calls," Christopher said.

"That's because I told you that it was over between us. After everything that happened, I do not want to talk to you anymore. The only connection we have now is Rory. That's it though. There is no other reason that we ever have to talk and she is a grown-up so we don't really have to talk about her anymore."

"That's why I'm here. That's why I have been calling you. I want to talk about Rory," he said.

"What about Rory?" Lorelai asked softening her tone.

"She's not taking my calls either. Ever since that day she showed up at my apartment, I have tried calling her but she will not answer my calls. She ignores every time I call. My own daughter will not talk to me anymore." Chris said.

Lorelai scoffed, "That's not my problem anymore. Rory is a grown-up she can make her own decisions. She's probably pissed at you. That's probably why she will not answer your calls."

"Why isn't she pissed at you? You were a willing participant if I recall correctly." Chris smirked. "You are just as much to blame for this as I am."

"That is so not the point right now." Lorelai said. "For the record she was pissed off at me when I told her. She yelled and screamed and left me at the house by myself. That's probably when she came to speak to you but you see she can forgive me because I wasn't the one that continually fucked up and was never there for my daughter. I have always put Rory first no matter what the situation which is much more than I could ever say about you," she said raising her voice.

"I tried to be there for her," Christopher said.

"Huh really? When?" Lorelai asked angrily. "I don't really recall a time when you were there for her growing up."

"I know that I screwed up you don't have to throw that in my face every time we speak," Chris said.

"Well I won't anymore because this is going to be the last time that we talk; us talking only leads to trouble, but no more." Lorelai said. "Are we done here?"

"Wait just a minute. Are you pregnant?" Chris asked pointing to her belly.

"How is that any of your business?" Lorelai asked.

"Well it could be my business if the baby was mine," Chris said.

"Well, you see then it is none of your business. This baby is definitely not yours it is Luke's. There is no doubt about that at all," Lorelai said turning to walk by him.

"Is that the reason he is back together with you?" Chris asked coldly. "That's the only reason he is here right now because he found out that you are pregnant. If you weren't pregnant he would not be back together with you, not after what you did," he whispered harshly.

Lorelai turned back around to face him, "You have no idea what you are talking about." She said trying to fight back tears. "Stay the hell out of my life," she yelled. Lorelai walked out of the hallway. She stormed through the living room and ran up the stairs wiping the tears from her eyes while Emily, Richard and Luke watched.

Richard walked out in the hallway where Christopher was still standing, "I don't know what happened right now between the two of you but you upset my daughter. Get out of my house. As far as I'm concerned you are not welcome here anymore." Richard watched as Chris left and walked back into the living room.

Emily stood up from her seat, "I'll go see about Lorelai."

Luke stood up after her, "Mrs. Gilmore, let me go check on her please." Emily nodded in response.

* * *

Luke walked up the stairs and headed to Lorelai's old bedroom. He knocked lightly on the door, "Lorelai its Luke."

"Come in," she replied. Luke walked in the room and found Lorelai lying on the bed. She sat up and wiped at her tears as Luke walked in. Luke sat down on the bed next to her and started rubbing her back.

"What happened?" Luke asked.

Lorelai looked over at Luke, "You're not with me just because of this baby, right?"

"What?" Luke asked.

"You're not back together with me just because we are having a baby together, right? You're with me because you honestly want to be with me." Lorelai said softly.

"How could you even question that after everything Lorelai?" Luke asked. Lorelai just shrugged her shoulders. "Did Chris say something about that? Is that why you're asking me this?"

Lorelai nodded.

Luke grabbed her hand, "Don't let him get to you like that. I didn't get back together with you just for the sake of this baby. You know that Lorelai."

"You're just that type of guy though Luke. You're the guy that would stick with the girl because you impregnated her." Lorelai responded. "You would do that because it is the right thing."

Luke sighed, "You're right. I am that type of guy but that's not what happened between us Lorelai. We talked about this. We both agreed that we couldn't jump back into this because of the baby."

"I know." Lorelai said quietly looking down into her lap.

Luke used his finger to tilt her head up towards him, "Then you should also know that I love you and I'm in this because I want to be. I'm all in and it's not just because of the baby. Even if we weren't having a baby together, I would want to be back together with you. You're the only person that I ever want to be with."

Lorelai smiled, "I know. Christopher was just saying things and I started doubting everything. I treated you so horribly and you forgave everything and I just don't know how you did all of that."

"I forgave you because I love you," Luke replied.

"I love you too," Lorelai said leaning in to kiss him.

"Don't listen to him," Luke said pulling away.

"I won't," Lorelai whispered. "I think we should take a rain check on dinner tonight. I'm sure my parents will understand. I just want to go home, to our home."

"Our home?" Luke questioned.

"It has always been our home. You have basically been living there these past few weeks since April left, just go ahead and move everything back in." Lorelai said.

"I can do that," Luke said smiling. He stood up and grabbed her hand, "Come on, let's go home."

* * *

Luke and Lorelai said their goodbyes and were excused from dinner from the night. Emily and Richard understood that Lorelai wanted to get home after fighting with Christopher. Lorelai had quickly explained what they fought about to her parents before leaving the house.

Lorelai and Luke were now at the house in Stars Hollow. Once they arrived at the house, Lorelai ordered a pizza since they left before eating dinner. Luke made a salad to go along with the pizza. After eating dinner, Luke and Lorelai were relaxing on the couch.

"What else did you and Chris talk about tonight?" Luke asked.

"He just told me that Rory hasn't been taking his calls either. Apparently ever since she found out what happened she has not had any contact with him; she ignores his calls like I do. He was mad that she was treating him like that. I told him that her not talking to him was not my problem because Rory is an adult and can make her own decisions," Lorelai said.

"What did he say about that?" Luke asked.

"He just wondered why Rory wasn't mad at me when I did the same thing he did. I told him that she wasn't mad with me anymore because I was there for her when she was little and he never was. You were there so much more for Rory than he ever was. You're a much better father to Rory. This baby is pretty lucky to have you as a daddy," Lorelai said smiling over at Luke.

"He's pretty lucky to have you as a mommy too," Luke said pulling Lorelai closer to him.

"Well yeah who can argue with that?" Lorelai teased.

Luke smiled, "Hey are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, why?" Lorelai asked.

"After everything that happened tonight, your conversation with Chris, I'm just making sure that you are okay. I just don't want you to be upset and not tell me," Luke said.

"If something was wrong, I would tell you. Don't worry about that." Lorelai said. "Really, I'm okay now. Our little baby boy is fine, I'm fine, we're fine. I'm here with you in our house. Everything is perfect." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Come on, let's go to bed."

"Isn't a little early for you to go to sleep?" Luke asked. "You usually don't go to sleep for a few more hours."

"Who said anything about sleeping?" Lorelai said winking as she turned to walk up the stairs.

* * *

**End of chapter. So you can see that I brought in a little Chris drama to cause a tiny bit of tension. The Chris drama is over though, it was just enough to make him look like a fool.**

**Next chapter: will have another small time jump, just to help move the story along.**

**Thanks for reading and leaving reviews!**

**Please leave a review, I like reading them.**

**Nancy: I'm working on Emily toning down her attitude. I like the idea of Emily and Lorelai actually getting along and Emily actually being there for this baby. I brought in just a tiny bit of Chris but I felt like it was needed. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Scarlet3086: She bugs me too. Thanks for reviewing!**


End file.
